What Dreams May Bring
by Spike's Heart
Summary: Buffy confronts Spike for the first time, and brings a surprise. WIP
1. What Dreams May Bring

Title: What Dreams May Bring

Author: Spike's Heart

Email: spikes_heart@yahoo.com

Pairing: Spike/Buffy

Rating: PG

Setting: Spoilers for anything BtVS AtS Season 5 – Post Damage

Disclaimer: If they were mine, I'd treat them nicer than Joss ever did.

Feedback: Yes, please!  

Archive:  Ask me, nicely.

Warning: I had a dream, this is the result.

A/N: Unabashedly Spuffy with… well, read it. You'll see.

Beta'd by: Willa

Summary: Buffy comes to LA to confront Spike for the first time and brings a surprise.

**What Dreams May Bring**

He knew she was there as soon as he entered Wolfram & Hart's massive lobby. He could single out her scent in a crowd of hundreds. Standing  not more than twenty feet from him was Buffy Summers. The woman of his dreams and nightmares. Calm, ethereal, _~and yes, damn it, effulgent ! Still a perfectly serviceable word.~_ she raised a perfectly manicured brow as he stood there, gaping like a slack-jawed fool. She had put on some well needed weight, bringing back curves he hadn't seen since she was an innocent sixteen year old dancing at the Bronze and he couldn't tear himself away.

She smiled at him, obviously not shocked that he was back from the ashes. He should have known that silly git Andrew wouldn't have been able to keep his mouth shut. It had been months, though. When did she find out and why did it take so long for her to let him know?

"It's good to see you again, Spike," she said softly. "I never thought I'd get that chance."

A slight nod of his head indicated that he'd heard her. Spike stood there, paralyzed with indecision. He'd dreamt about seeing her again for so long. He wanted nothing more than to run to her and scoop her up into his arms, aching with the need to do so. The problem was the same as always – he had no clue as to her reaction. They were in the midst of a public space – would she push him away? Drag him behind closed doors? There was no way he could deal with that again, so he stood his ground, trembling with the restraint to stay his feet.

Rolling her eyes in a motion so practiced it could have been predicted by anyone who knew her, Buffy was the first to break the stalemate by walking over to the stunned vampire and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Look at you, pet. You're stunning." His eyes never left the vision before him as he circled around, finding the back view just as enticing as the front.

She blushed at the compliment, her cheeks flaring pink. "You don't look half bad yourself, Mister. Resurrection becomes you." A slight tremor ran through her body. "Spike, is there somewhere we can go? I really need to sit…"

He caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hey, Spikey," said Harmony, who had silently appeared at his side. "Angel set her up in room 317 for as long as she's here. Why don't you take her there, and see if she needs anything." Her nostrils twitched delicately. "And I'd check her out. Smells like she's bleeding."

Spike had been so shocked at seeing her that he hadn't paid attention to his own senses. Yes, she smelled the same, but there was an undercurrent of fresh spilled blood, and something else – something indefinable. Taking the elevator, he reasoned he could always call a doctor if necessary.

Shifting the Slayer in his arms he attempted to open the door, finding it locked. Before he could turn to find an employee with a master key, the door was opened by – Dawn. Seeing Spike with a passed out Buffy in his arms, she urged them inside.

"What happened to my sister? Did you do anything or say anything to upset her?" The look on her face rivaled the Slayer's best 'tell me what I need to know and I might not stake you' expression, one Spike was intimately familiar with from their early days.

"Nib – Dawn, I swear I didn't say anything past 'you look stunning' before she said she wanted a seat and collapsed. And she's hurt, bleeding from somewhere. There's something else that I just can't place. Do you know what's wrong with her?"

Visibly relaxing, she said, "Don't worry, she'll be fine. It's all sorta normal post… hey, did she say anything to you at all? And by the way, how come you never bothered letting us know you were back? We had to find out from Andrew. The little geek called from the plane and… you _do_ know you can put her down on the couch now, yes?"

With a sheepish grin, Spike reluctantly settled Buffy onto the couch and turned to face his onetime friend, unsure of her reception. He didn't have long to wait.

Dawn flung herself into his arms, hugging him tightly before pushing him away. "You know, you and Buffy have absolutely ruined life's lessons on death for me. I mean, you die and come back. It's hardly novel anymore."

"Sorry, luv. Pretty much expected to remain ashes…" The vampire cut himself off when he realized he was apologizing for coming back to life.

"Moron," she said, "You know that's not what I meant. I'm glad to see you, Spike. Really I am. There's just so much you need to know and I can't believe she fainted before telling you."

"Don't blame the girl, Bit. You're here and all conscious. Why don't you fill me in?"

"Well, some of this isn't mine to tell, but I'm sure Buff'll fill in all the missing pieces when she comes to. Just promise me you won't freak, 'cause hearing this piecemeal isn't the best way to go."

"I'll do my best, pet. Just tell me something before you're old enough to be a granny."

"Hmmpph. Fine, kill my sense of drama why don't you? Anyway – we found out about you from Andrew months ago, and Buffy wanted to get on the Council's jet right away. The problem was twofold. For one, Andrew said you promised to call – which you never did and for which you're so not forgiven. For two, Buffy was advised against traveling. She had a condition that the doctors said took precedence over the stress of flying."

At that precise moment, Buffy groaned as she sat up. Dawn immediately brought her some bottled water, and they whispered quietly for a moment before Buffy shooed her out of the room and beckoned to Spike to join her on the couch.

"Nice impression I made after all these months, huh? All eighteenth century swoony-girl. You must be so impressed. It's not quite how I envisioned our first meeting, you know."

"Thought about me, have you?"  
  


"More than I ever thought I would. I mean, we waited for your call, and nada. I tried to give you your space – to respect your wishes. It just got harder and harder to leave things lying in wait."

When she looked up to meet his eyes, her own  brimmed with unshed tears. "I need to tell you something that's very important. To you and to me. I will, no matter what, but I want to ask you something first. Do you still love me, Spike?"

"Stupid question, luv. I'll always love you. That was never the question," he said softly, unable to maintain eye contact.

"Yeah, I know. We made a damned mess of things… before. As opposed to now," she said, brightly. "Any chance we might…"

Her question was interrupted by the lusty wails of a baby crying from the back room. Dawn popped her head out of the doorway to apologize. Buffy signaled for her to bring the baby into the main room.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Spike. I wasn't able to travel for the past two months because it wasn't good for the baby, but see? As soon as I could, we hopped on the plane to…"

Spike's posture stiffened, and his expression closed down. "So, didn't wait too long to find you that normal existence you were harping on about. I s'pose you're gonna introduce Papa to me now? Maybe we can be best mates and meet for dinner once a week, so's I can play Uncle Spike to the sprout?"

"Gods, what is it with interruptions today? I just want to be able to finish a sentence without fainting or crying or…" She took a deep cleansing breath, knowing she'd hurt Spike unintentionally. "I'm sorry – I'm explaining this whole thing badly. Please let me finish. I promise it'll be okay. Can you trust me on this? For now, until you hear all the facts?"

He nodded, reluctantly. He was never able to deny this woman anything, why fight it now?

Dawn brought the baby in, all dressed in soft greys and pinks with a snug little cap covering her hair. At a look from Buffy, she brought the baby over to Spike, encouraging him to hold her.

He gingerly accepted the little one, and looked at her sweetly smiling face. Wide blue eyes, delicate cheekbones – she reminded him of someone he used to know.

"So, Slayer – tell me about her Papa." He tried to be cavalier about it, but tears prickled at the corners of his eyes.

"Her father is dead, Spike. He never knew I was pregnant. He died before I knew I was pregnant. She's a miracle baby, for sure. In fact, Dawnie and I had a long discussion about her name, wanting to honor her missing father. We also decided to name her after her two grandmothers. May I present Miss Willa Joyce Anne Summers-Bartlett."

Spike was so wrapped up in sweet baby smiles, he didn't pick up on the last name – at first.

"So, tell me about this Bartlett chap. You've said nothing past he's dead."

"We didn't have a long standing relationship, Mr. Bartlett and I. We just had a glimmer of promise before he died. I never even knew his last name until..." Seeing his expression she rapidly continued. "Hey – don't you raise your eyebrow at me, buddy. Making me out to be a big ho 'cause I didn't even know the last name of the man I was sleeping with and wasn't married. It wasn't quite that type of relationship. It wasn't like any relationship I'd ever had before and you know I've had some doozies."

"Not judging, pet – entertain us." He smirked.

That earned him a clip on the back of his head from Dawn.

"Anyway, being in England was a bonus for me, 'cause there were birth records and all sorts of things to look up. Oh, did I mention that Mr. Bartlett – Will – was British? No? Well, I found all his legal paperwork, and when Willa was born, we added his last name as a hyphen to mine."

"Bloody hell!" he whispered softly, so's not to disturb the little one in his arms. "My Mum! That's who she reminds me of. No… there's no way it's possible. You said her father was dead…" he started, realizing how long he'd been played. 

"You okay there, Sherlock? Technically, you're undead and were dead and gone – until we heard otherwise from Andrew. She's your daughter, William Matthew John Bartlett and don't you ever leave us again."

Reaching over to remove the hat from their daughter's head, Buffy laughed. "You know what's really funny? Neither one of her parents is a natural blond, but look at the color of her hair. If it's possible, her hair is whiter than yours."

When the baby began to fuss, Buffy reached for her, opened the buttons on her blouse, and settled back to nurse. Spike sidled in close to mother and child, resting his head on Buffy's shoulder to watch the miracle of his daughter _~his daughter~_ suckle.

Neither knew what the future held in store for them, and were content at the moment just being together – a family for the very first time, captured on film thanks to Auntie Dawn.


	2. It Was A Very Good Year

**What Dreams May Bring – Chapter 2 - It Was A Very Good Year**

**The Beginning (March 2004) – Willa at One Month – Hello, Beautiful**

He's missed her whole beginning, if you don't count conception. Her Mama's missed monthlies, morning sickness and mood swings. Middle of the night trips for greasy cheeseburgers and fries, fettuccini carbonara, ice cream sundaes or fried doughnuts. 

Never saw the gentle swelling of breasts and belly ripening with new life, the swollen ankles, varicose veins, full-term waddle or the red faced sweaty screaming push from the womb.

He _is_ holding her in his arms in Angel's suite. He marvels at her innocence and the peaceful glow she's brought to her Mama. He's found out she's his by blood, and that's…

~*~

He'd missed so much already, if you don't count conception. Finding out she was pregnant with _his_ child, her eleven a.m. sharp pukefest, listening to her cry, shriek and laugh within five minutes' time. They never got to share her cravings for pizza with marshmallow sauce or spicy chicken wings dipped in melted cheddar.

Never saw her fat and clumsy, though he'd probably have loved her with some meat on her bones. Never held his hand to her belly, felt the baby kick or heard her heartbeat. Missed her entry into the world.

But he's holding her now, and that's…

**Willa at Two Months (April 2004) – Getting to Know You**

They've been together for a month now, each day more joyful than the next. Everyone's gotten together and gifted the new family with a small house in Santa Barbara. In deference to Spike's "sun allergy" there's a screened-in porch running around the entire structure.

Buffy watches her vampire from the door, not wanting to intrude on Papa/daughter time. He's lying on a chaise, Willa reclining in the well of his bent legs. He talks, she coos and gurgles. He vamps out, she smiles and reaches up to pat his face. No fear for their girl.

Much needed family bonding time.

**Willa at Three Months (May 2004) – Tossing and Turning**

It's four in the morning when the bleary eyed couple untangle their entwined limbs to run into Willa's bedroom. They find her face down, bobbing her little face into the mattress, crying bitterly.

"Spike, didn't you put her down on her back?

"'Course I did, pet. S'what that Brazelton bloke says is best for the mite."

After cuddling, diaper changing and nursing, they place Willa on her back in the crib. Within moments, she's rocked herself onto her tummy and starts to cry. Each time they right her, she flips back.

It is going to be a long, sleepless night.

**Willa at Four Months (June 2004) – Papa's Girl**

They're entertaining tonight. Xander and Willow come to see their 'niece.' No overt hostilities between Spike and the others doesn't mean sweetness and light. When the man's "Come to Uncle Xander" is met with wails of terror, there's a glint in the vampire's eyes when he steps over and says "Come to Papa, sweeting," and she raises her arms and sweetly smiles.

Strapped into her high chair, Willa's the center of attention. Anything that falls into the tray is fair game for hands and mouth. Baby spoon, human fingers – it's all the same.

Buffy wants to check for tiny fangs

**Willa at Five Months (July 2004) – He Said, She Said**

"She did."

"She did not."

"I assure you, pet - if I say she called me Papa, then she did."

"She's too young to even say the 'pa' sound. See? The chapter for five months says she should be saying 'Mama' first."

Picking up his daughter, Spike points to himself and asks, "Who am I, poppet?"

With her chubby little fist, she smacks her daddy on the nose, delightedly shrieking "Papa!" loud and clear.

Laughing, Buffy acquiesces. "I give, Spike. She said 'Papa'."

Rubbing his nose, he says, "She may be daddy's girl, but she takes right after her Mama."

**Willa at Six Months (August 2004) – Monkey See, Monkey Try**

The day is glorious, and their little family is enjoying a picnic lunch on the floor of the screened porch. Willa is showing off her new skill – sitting all alone, no pillows to prop her up.

All is fine until the mailman approaches, and at his cheery "Hello, little one" she topples to the blanket, crying in fear.

Of course, Papa beats Mama to their sobbing youngster – shushing and cooing. She quiets, then makes the funniest little faces – straining and turning beet red.

Mama figures it out – she is trying to go gameface, just like Papa does, when she falls.

**Willa at Seven Months (September 2004) – The Queen of Cups**

Dawn comes for a visit, bearing gifts as always. "Here you go, Willa-Milla. A nice prezzie from your Auntie Dawn for no reason whatsoever. Just love you, sweetie."

The little girl is fascinated with the set of brightly colored nesting cups, and has them spread out over the floor in no time. She holds several in her hands, before trying to put them back in order again.

Mama, Papa and Auntie gather on the floor, watching and laughing as Willa picks up each cup, offers it, then giggles as she snatches it away and nestles it in its proper place.

**Willa at Eight Months (October 2004) – Halloween Magic**

It's Halloween, and to Buffy's utter surprise, Spike insists on dressing up his little sweetheart. They find an adorable white fluffy bunnysuit and take loads of pictures. When Spike not so secretly places one in an envelope, inscribed with "For Uncle Xander, in honor of Auntie Anya" on the back, Buffy has to stifle the sobs that accompany her overwhelming adoration for her...

They don't go Trick-or-Treating, as Willa's far too young, but there's a little party for the local children at a nearby pre-school that evening, and the sight of her attempting to crawl in her costume is enchanting.

**Willa at Nine Months (November 2004) – Thanksgiving, Minus Bears and Arrows**

Whatever joy possessed Buffy at her daughter's learning to crawl vanishes as she pulls her away from the hot stove _again_. Preparing Thanksgiving dinner with all the trimmings for friends and family is _not_ easy with a little one constantly underfoot.

Papa to the rescue, of course – entertaining his darling for the rest of the afternoon. When he greets Xander at the door, she flies into her Uncle's arms – the two men finally giving in to their budding friendship.

Thoughts of Thanksgiving past in the minds of all, but the only rope this year binds the turkey that Spike carves.

**Willa at Ten Months (December 2004) – Little Monster**

Spoiled. The word sets Spike's fangs on edge when applied to his daughter. How could anyone imply their precious Willa is spoiled? The stupid bint in Toys-R-Us is lucky he no longer kills humans.

She stands up in the shopping cart, pointing to everything that she wants. She doesn't fuss when Mama places her in Santa's lap for her first Christmas portrait. Waiting on line however, taxes the last of her reserves, and she wails, desperately tired.

When the annoying woman stops berating her parents, Willa calms, raising both hands like claws and growls. Spike and Buffy howl with laughter.

**Willa at Eleven Months (January 2005) – Plans for the Future.**

New Year's Eve is family time – just the three of them. When little legs tire from climbing and crawling all day, Willa snuggles into her Mama's lap to sleep.

"Buffy, what are we to each other? Willa's parents, and…?"

"You know, past finding you again, I never gave it thought. I love you."

"Yeah, you do. Enough to marry me?" He holds out a small jeweler's box, a replica of his skull ring with ruby eyes nestling in the grey velvet.

Sniffling as he places the ring on her finger, she says, "You've made me the happiest woman on earth."

**Willa at Twelve Months (February 2005) – The Birthday Curse**

She's inherited it from her mother – it's the only explanation. It's February 13th, Willa's first birthday. Are they celebrating in high style as they've planned – surrounded by family and friends? No, instead they're huddling around a pediatric isolette, their baby fighting for breath.

"It's croup," is the diagnosis. "Nothing serious."

Spike is frantic. In his time, babies died from it. He growls at the doctors and snipes at his fiancée. He falls asleep in a chair at her bedside, head bowed.

Awakens to the sound of laughter – Buffy and Willa playing Peek-a-Boo. The crisis is over. Her birthday – their present.

**Willa at Thirteen Months (March 2005) – Sweet Dreams**

"No!"

"C'mon, pet – time for all little demons to take a bath."

"No!" She stamps her little foot, hands on her hips – an eerie miniature of her Auntie Dawn.

For all his vampiric speed, Papa Spike cannot catch his naked daughter running around the house.

"What's the matter, Spike? You getting slow in your old age?" Buffy scoops up their wiggling daughter and deposits her in a nice warm tub.

"No!" she shrieks, giggling as Mama tickles her in the soapy water.

Clean and dressed for bed, she waves bye-bye, says "Night," to her parents, and crawls into her bed.


	3. You Are Cordially Invited

**What Dreams May Bring – Chapter 3 – You Are Cordially Invited…**

**February 2006 – The Invitation**

A week after Willa's second birthday, the envelopes arrive; the recipients believe them to be cleverly written thank you's for their gifts. The heavy cream colored vellum is opened to the accompanying sounds of jaws dropping.

_Miss Willa Joyce Anne Summers-Bartlett_

_invites__ you to_

_the__ handfasting of her parents:_

_Buffy Anne Summers_

_to___

_William Matthew John Bartlett_

_April First, Two Thousand and Six_

_on__ the beach behind their home_

_after__ sunset_

A ceremony surely not to be performed by a priest. And the legal issues of marrying a man dead some 126 years? Perfect date, however… two fools for love.

**March 2006 – The Bridal Shower**

Buffy sits in the middle of _Ma Dolce Vita_, tears of joy sparkling in her hazel eyes, surrounded by women. Which is not exactly novel for her, but it's the composition of the group that amazes. Dawn and Willow, as usual… and at least twenty mommies from Willa's playgroup.

Papa's home, taking care of the sprout, and everyone she knows has conspired to throw her a bridal shower.

Gifts piled high, good food, chatter of babies and wedding nights – and it's Buffy who raises a glass to toast – "To my family, my friends and my future… it's a good life!"

**March 2006 – Rehearsal Dinner**

It's back to _Ma Dolce Vita_ - their private patio serves well the curious amalgam of demons and humans who make up their entourage.

Xander spends time with Molly, a P'linth demon and single mother to Treena. Some things never change. Angel tries to blend into the background – see previous statement. Willow is going over the ceremony details with the happy couple – she's presiding over the handfasting ceremony.

And Willa? She's playing 'see-saw' with 'Gampa' Giles. Seems nobody can withstand the charms of the mite. Spike catches his eye from across the room and a lifelong bond forms between them.

**April 2006 – The Wedding**

Mother Nature is cooperative for once – the sky's tinged with fading streaks of coral and pink and the winds soft and gentle. The gentle lapping of waves upon the beach provides all the accompaniment necessary to complete the scene.

Dress is casual; comfort being the order of the evening. Angel out of his Armani suits is a sight to see. Xander in crisp white cotton; no trace of the awkward boy left. Dawn in a simple grey silk chemise has also left childhood behind.

Friends and family gather, taking their seats in front of the muslin canopy… and they wait.

Willow stands under the canopy as the ceremony begins.

Dawn is first to appear, as Maid of Honor, flanked by Xander as Best Man, as they walk barefooted down the aisle marked by seashells.

Spike is next, to everyone's amazement. Dressed in fitted cream colored jeans with a white silk button-down, he practically glows in the moonlight. Willa follows her Papa, throwing handfuls of blood red rose petals from her basket. Some land on the ground, some on the guests… half end up in her own hair. Midway down the aisle she drops the basket and runs to Spike's arms.

Everyone's in place. Willa's bouncing in her Papa's arms, sing-songing 'Mama time' over and over to the delight of the guests.

Giles appears, dapper as always; Buffy on his arm, resplendent in a flowing cream colored sundress. No veil for this gal – she's going into this marriage with her eyes open. A bouquet of red roses completes her look.

Midway down the aisle he kisses Buffy on the forehead, placing her hand into Spike's before he sits down. He's given away the daughter of his heart.

Hand in hand, the couple turns to Willow for the official ceremony to begin.

Willow begins the ceremony with a blessing, and talks of the couple's commitment to each other. Her part to play is relatively small, since Buffy and Spike have their own vows to recite to each other. She reaches out to take Willa from her Papa, but the little one won't budge.

Buffy clasps Spike's free hand in hers, looking deeply into his blue eyes. She declares her love with words and gestures. Acknowledging her faults and asking for patience she pledges her life to him.

In turn, Spike's vows are short and to the point. "I will always love you."

Spike and Buffy each take a sip of wine from the proffered chalice, and have to remove the little one's grabby fingers before she manages to douse them all.

All that's left is Willow's actual blessing: "By the power vested in me by the Goddess, I now pronounce you bound unto each other for as long as you both shall live and unlive. May your love so endure that its flame continues to guide your path."

To a chorus of 'kiss now's' from their daughter, the newly handfasted couple did just that.

The reception lasted until the sun came up.

**April 2006 – The Honeymoon**

It seems that miracles _do_ come to pass. Angel not only dances with Buffy _and_ Spike at their wedding, but gives them an all expenses paid honeymoon to London via the company jet; necro-tempered glass making the flight possible.

With their little one being cared for by Dawn and Willow, the next two weeks are spent in connubial bliss. Sightseeing at night, making love and sleeping all day… the time flies by.

Spike's birthplace still stands, as does his gravestone. The couple pay their respects to family long gone. Once back at the hotel, they call home; needing baby kisses.

**April 2006 – The Homecoming**

When Angel's Porsche pulls up in front of the Summers-Bartlett house, the passengers barely remember to thank the grinning vampire for ferrying them home in their haste to get to their baby.

Willa stands on the porch, steadfastly refusing to look at either parent. Papa gets down on his knees to gather the mite in his arms but she turns away. Stung to his very soul, tears spill from his eyes.

Mama tries to pick up her little girl for a hug and Willa sits down hard on the floor. All three are crying in short order.

Dawn takes pictures.

The sight of her parents crying catches Willa's interest. She walks over to Spike, cocks her head and says: "Papa sad? No cry, Papa." and hugs him tightly. She wriggles out of his arms and walks to Buffy. "Mama, no cry," she says and lifts up her arms for comforting.

Buffy scoops up the mite and the three Summers-Bartletts reconcile in a flurry of baby kisses and 'Missed you's'. It's cute enough to set one's teeth on edge, but nobody's complaining.

Angel's invited in for family milk and cookies and can't refuse. The door closes. It's good to be home.


	4. The Honeymoon's Over

What Dreams May Bring – Chapter 4 – The Honeymoon's Over  
  
January 2007 – The Way It Is  
  
Things are good for the Summers-Bartlett family. Spike and Buffy have settled into their newlywed lives, doing absolutely nothing but watching their daughter thrive.  
  
Willa's third birthday approaches with much trepidation. Will the birthday curse hold true this year, or will peace and good health be the order of the day? Invitations have been sent out and every day the little one comes home from playgroup, another acceptance announced with a joyous giggle.  
  
"Mama!" she yells. "Gotta sekit! Treena likes Unca Xanner."  
  
Buffy smiles. Guess she and Molly will be spending a little 'girl-time' together. Xander doesn't stand a chance.  
  
February 13, 2007 – I'm Free!  
  
"I'm free! I'm free!" Willa bounces up and down on the mattress, her exuberance a bit much to take at four in the morning. "Mama, Papa, wake up. Want my party dress. My special free years old party dress."  
  
"C'mere, bitlet," Spike groans, eyes still shut. "S'too early to be up. Papa an' Mama just went to sleep." He holds out his arms for the mite to cuddle into, hoping for a couple hours reprieve from the birthday monster.  
  
She goes in for a snuggle, but her giggles and wiggles have Spike wishing she'd just bounce on the bed again.  
  
They finally tumble out of bed at eight o'clock. Buffy can barely contain her laughter over the way their daughter has wrapped her father around her little finger. First comes breakfast, then bathtime  
  
The tent is already set up in the backyard so Papa can join in all the fun. Buffy is determined he not lose any more time with his family if she can make it so.  
  
Friends and family gather 'round. Mama aims the camera and two days later a stunning picture of Spike and Willa blowing out her birthday candles sits on the mantle over the fireplace.  
  
March 2007 – By Rote  
  
"Mama! Papa! You forgotted the plate."  
  
They look at each other and groan. Every night for weeks it's the same thing: bath, teeth, snuggle and story, goodnight kisses, Goodnight Moon, and a glass of water with a saucer on the nightstand. One element out of order is enough to add a half hour to bedtime.  
  
Spike gives in right away and hurries downstairs to fetch the missing saucer. The sooner it's in place, the sooner he can get back to his wife.  
  
Tired of waiting for her husband, Buffy checks Willa's room an hour later, finding them both fast asleep.  
  
April 2007 – Anniversary Waltz  
  
The honeymoon's over; the bloom is off the rose; be careful what you wish for... clichés are clichés for a reason – they have a habit of ringing true.  
  
For two days they haven't spoken a civil word to each other, ever since the note came home from playgroup. They argue and throw things in frustration.  
  
They hide from each other, and Willa bears the brunt of the fights and the sour dispositions. She whines and cries, seeking comfort in her Papa's arms, angering her Mama even more.  
  
Willa stays home from school, complaining of tummy trouble, as the tension mounts.  
  
Friends and family have been called and notified that their first anniversary celebration has been canceled. Buffy tries the diplomatic approach. "Now isn't a good time," she demurs. When they don't stop asking questions, Spike grabs the phone. "We're not even talking to each other. Just leave us alone," he bellows.  
  
Eventually the phone stops ringing and the combatants are left to work through this on their own. Neither gives on the issue at hand.  
  
Miss Kara's letter states Willa is biting the other children and Mama and Papa come down in opposite camps.  
  
Willa wants her happy family back.  
  
One year married and they're still dancing... but this time it's to different drummers. Buffy's locked away in their bedroom, while Spike glowers and paces alone in the livingroom.  
  
"Ungrateful bint," he fumes. "Think she'd be happy the Big Bad's been tamed, but no... still not good enough." He sits on the couch; head in his hands, muttering like a madman.  
  
He feels a tug on his sleeve and looks up into his daughter's upset face. "Mama's crying." Stamping her little foot Willa points upstairs and says, "Go fix it."  
  
With a kiss to her head, Spike reluctantly goes upstairs.  
  
Just as Spike readies to knock on the door, a silent, swollen-eyed Buffy opens it and steps aside, retreating to the bed. Her posture is stiff and unyielding, and he sits, looking at her from the opposite end of the bed.  
  
"Mite's all upset by the fightin', pet."  
  
"So's your wife."  
  
"I'd've thought you'd be happy I wasn't rushin' off to eat the teacher."  
  
"Willa's the daughter of a vampire for God's sake. They should understand the bitey thing, not punish her."  
  
Spike hangs his head in shame. One more way he's failed his girl... girls.  
  
Something has to give.  
  
The front door slams open; spooking a run downstairs to make sure their precious child is safe.  
  
"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, git? Breakin' into a man's home an' scarin' his family?"  
  
Angel stands in the livingroom, Willa crying in his arms. "Stop yelling, Papa. My ears are all hurted."  
  
Chastened by his three year old daughter, Spike quiets, reaching back blindly for Buffy's hand and finding it waiting for him.  
  
"Why are you here, Angel?" asks Buffy.  
  
"Your daughter called, crying. Said you two were in big trouble and couldn't come to the phone."  
  
Oh God.  
  
Buffy drops to her knees, aggrieved over her little one's pain. She and Spike have been too caught up in their own misery to realize the effect of their fighting on their child.  
  
Wiggling out of Grandpa Angel's arms, the mite runs over to her mother, grasping her tightly in a hug. She calls, "Papa?" opening her little arms wider to encompass both parents.  
  
"Idiots," says Angel, fondly, grateful that it's only a lovers' spat, and for the picture phone they've recently taught the young one to use in an emergency.  
  
Everything can be worked out when you're in love.  
  
It's a beautiful night, but the stars twinkling in the midnight blue of the sky have nothing on the sparks that shine between Spike's blue eyes and Buffy's hazel. Love shows true and clear once more, as they finally celebrate their first anniversary at an impromptu party on the beach thrown by Dawn.  
  
Willa flits from one person to another, wearing her new fairy princess costume. She sprinkles glitter on everyone, wanting them all to be as happy as her family.  
  
Xander and Molly aren't overly surprised when the child dumps the remainder of the container's contents on their heads.  
  
May 2007 – What Ails You  
  
Willa is miserable. Her nose is stuffy, her head aches, and her chest is congested. By nightfall her fever has reached one hundred and four degrees. Mama tries hard to soothe her, but after a few kisses and hugs she's asking for Papa. "Too hot, Mama. Go away," she whines.  
  
Papa snuggles into bed with his little one; his cooler body temperature soothing to her overheated skin. And even though Mama knows better, she can't help but feel she's being pushed aside in their daughter's affections.  
  
Buffy remembers what it's like to be Daddy's Princess... before Dawn took her place.  
  
June 2007 – Graduation Day  
  
Angel's anniversary present finally arrives... necro-tempered glass for the house, and a similarly equipped car, allowing the couple a daytime freedom that's intoxicating. Any place with an inside garage is fair game.  
  
Playgroup ends, but Willa's excited about a summer camp program – a combination of indoor/outdoor activities that parents and children participate in. Mama's agreed to accompany the class on outings to the zoo and the beach. Papa's volunteered to hold a storytime hour and help the kidlets with arts and crafts.  
  
They hold a mini-graduation ceremony, complete with mortarboards. This time Papa takes the picture of mite and Mum.  
  
July 2007 – Father Goose  
  
It's Treena who gives Spike his new nickname – Father Goose. He doesn't mind sitting on the floor surrounded by the munchkins. There are no complaints when a child hangs over his shoulders or even climbs into his lap.  
  
However, even Willa stamping her feet and crying will not get Spike to wear the bloody bonnet!  
  
The parents now gather 'round for storytime. Spike's smooth, accented voice casts a spell that enchants all who listen to the fanciful tales of mystical characters.  
  
When Buffy arrives to take her family home, she's greeted with envious stares. She's torn between pride and jealousy.  
  
August 2007 – Oh, Those Summer Nights  
  
Hot August nights... the last bastion for families before vacations end and school starts; fragmenting a unit into parts.  
  
Most of the tension between Spike and Buffy has eased; not vanquished, but for the moment no longer an issue.  
  
They spend every night on the beach. Willa learns to swim as befits a California girl, even with dual British citizenship. Sandcastles grow high, and are washed out with the tide.  
  
Buffy's Olympic event, where she outshines any and all competitors? Shopping for Willa's pre-school wardrobe. Their little one will be the epitome of playground chic.  
  
Spike sits back and basks.  
  
September 2007 – Lesson the First  
  
After dinner, Willa kisses both her parents. "Nite. M'sleepy now," and heads off to her room.  
  
"Spike, it's only seven-thirty. Her routine... maybe she's sick?"  
  
"Mite didn't feel warm, pet. Let's go upstairs an' check."  
  
Dressed in her pajamas, Willa's lying in bed, hugging her teddy bear and crying softly.  
  
Mama strokes her forehead. "What's the matter, sweetie? Are you sick?"  
  
"I don' wanna go to school," she wails. "I'm dumb!"  
  
"Don't fret, lamb." Papa gathers her into his arms. "You're very smart."  
  
"But I don't know everything.  
  
Her parents sooth her fears, and she finally settles in to sleep.  
  
October 2007 – Doctor, Doctor  
  
The little bus delivers Willa to her home at three o'clock. Mama sets her up with a glass of milk, several cookies and a fruit.  
  
"Oh, Mama. I wanna be a docker," she gushes.  
  
Buffy looks confused. "You want to work on a boat?"  
  
"Silly Mama. No boats." Willa laughs. "A docker with a white coat an' he makes you take all your cloths off."  
  
Papa walks into the kitchen. "Playin' doctor already, Poppet?" he glowers. "Nobody touches you where your undergarments cover."  
  
"No worry, Papa." She grins before heading upstairs to her room. "I do it better, myself."  
  
thuds  
  
November 2007 – Thankful  
  
"Mr. Bartlett!" The urgency of the voice and the pounding on the door send Spike running in panic. Buffy is unconscious and cradled in the arms of a neighbor. He's never been so grateful for their daughter being with Xander, Molly and Treena in his unlife.  
  
She comes to with a moan several hours later, in her husband's caring arms.  
  
"What the bloody hell happened to you, luv?"  
  
"Sugroth demon," she whispers, tears falling.  
  
Spike holds her closer. "Sugroth venom is toxic. You're lucky to be alive."  
  
"Not as lucky as you think," she sobs, staring blankly with unseeing eyes.  
  
Spike is devastated as he listens to the tale of Buffy's patrol. She'd insisted on going alone – needing some peace from the tension that still keeps them from the happiness of their first married months.  
  
The Sugroth caught her unaware, from behind. All she remembers is it spitting in her face, followed by intense burning. She crawled as far as she could before her sight vanished and she passed out.  
  
He prays to the bastard Powers That Be as he drips cold water into her eyes, hoping to ease her pain. He curses his bloody pride for leaving her unprotected.  
  
It's a quiet Thanksgiving for the Summers-Bartletts this year. No friends or family at their own request. Buffy's sight is slowly returning to normal. Nobody complains. The little family is entitled to heal in private.  
  
Each and every day Spike and Buffy renew their commitment to each other; finally recognizing the petty and normal jealousies and oversights for what they are.  
  
They sit back with pride as Willa matures; her biting is a thing of the past. She's blossoming in pre-school, and the only notes they get from school sing her praises.  
  
Extended family is promised a Christmas to remember.  
  
December 2007 – A Family Man  
  
What a year it's been for them all. Emotionally and physically, everyone has been put through the wringer and come out the stronger for it.  
  
Christmas finds the little house stuffed to the rafters with beloved people and joy. Their family has two new additions – Xander has announced his engagement to Molly with a happiness that's been missing for far too long. Obviously Treena has the bestest present this year – a Daddy for Christmas.  
  
Giles looks around the dinner table with pride. His children have come through hells that would have destroyed lesser people.  
  
"Happy Holidays to all," he toasts. 


	5. The Ties That Bind

**What Dreams May Bring – Chapter 5 – The Ties That Bind**

**January 2008 - Resolution**

Traditionally, the Summers-Bennetts ring in the New Year without much fuss. They privately celebrate their continued survival and their existence as a family unit. Their only resolution is to make _no_ resolutions.

Except for this year. Spike and Buffy promise their daughter that this year will be a happier one for the entire family. They don't promise no fighting… that's always been part of their relationship. They do promise to remember what they're fighting for.

There is but one goal, one need, and one end result for all parties combined: to love each other above all else.

Family over diversity.

**February 2008 – The Birthday Girl**

Willa's fourth birthday is nowhere near the circus of her third. Just her pre-school friends in her classroom, with Mama and Papa fussing over everyone. After lunch, they brought out chocolate chip cookies decorated with Cookie Monster… Willa's new obsession.

It's sweet and normal and Willa blossoms under her parents' love and attention.

They sit in a circle to play _Duck, Duck, Goose_ and it never fails. Spike is unerringly tapped on the head and made to chase the children around the circle. He always catches them with a roar and a hint of fang, making them giggle.

Buffy smiles.

**March 2008 – Don't Count Your Chickens**

Every morning for the past week, Buffy races to the bathroom. At first she attributes the vomiting to the new take-out place they ordered from. When she gets tired and achy she pins the blame on a developing illness. When a fever fails to develop and she becomes weepy and bloated, she begins to suspect the absolutely impossible.

Except it's not so impossible, is it? Not with their sweet Willa asleep in her bedroom.

Spike continues to be solicitous, but Buffy keeps her dreams and hopes to herself... just in case.

A sibling for Willa. Time will tell the story.

It's been several weeks – the mad dash to the bathroom has stopped. Buffy's still tired and moody but she's perked up somewhat.

She and Spike snuggle in for the night. She hasn't been feeling right all day and wants to close her eyes and feel safe in the arms of her loving husband.

The same arms that seem to be poking her in the middle of the night. She awakens from a dream of warm, sticky honey. "What, Spike? Why are you bothering me?"

"Got your period, Luv. Want me to clean you?"

Buffy cries, throwing herself into Spike's arms.

**April 2008 – Retail Therapy**

Dawn comes for a 'surprise' visit. While she's happy to see her sister, Buffy mutters something about 'bloody vampires who can't keep their noses out of everyone's business'. Spike's and Dawn's selective hearing is already in place.

In the end, she's grateful for his thoughtfulness, of course. Shopping sprees coupled with sister time is just what she needs. They avoid the maternity and baby stores like the plague, and concentrate instead on the shoe and clothing stores.

They sit in the food court, bonding over ice cream and crushed dreams. They can almost feel Joyce's love surround them with warmth.

**May 2008 – Pride and Joy**

Mama and Papa anxiously sit in the audience awaiting their daughter's Mother's Day performance at nursery school.

Clear and unafraid, Willa says her lines:

_My mom is very sweet and always caring.  
She worries about me when I am in school.  
She makes sure that I get where I am going  
On time so that I don't feel like a fool._

_But best of all, my mom loves me  
Both when I'm good and bad.  
She makes me happy with a hug and kiss  
And holds my hand whenever I am sad._

There's not a dry eye in the house.

(Poem paraphrased and borrowed from **Poems For Free**.)

**June 2008 – Daddy's Little Girl**

What's good for the goose, is good for the gander, and Mama helps Willa secretly prepare a poem for Father's Day.

Along with breakfast in bed, Mama sits and cuddles with Papa while Willa recites:

_Daddy, I love you  
For all that you do.  
I'll kiss you and hug you  
'Cause you love me, too. _

_You feed me and need me  
To teach you to play,  
So smile 'cause I love you  
On this Father's Day._

Spike is beyond touched. He still doesn't believe himself worthy of the treasures he holds dear.

Breakfast is forgotten as he hugs his girls.

(Poem borrowed from **Poems For Free**.)

**July 2008 – Summer Daze**

The year has slowed to a crawl. Outside of the summer camp program at pre-school, there is nothing else to do. Neither Spike nor Buffy have jobs outside of Willa, and it's… boring is too harsh a word, more like routine.

Something is missing from their lives. For Buffy, it's not hard to figure out that she's pining for a new child. More than anything Spike wishes he could do that for her... for them all, but he's more accepting of his limitations.

They don't let their daughter suffer for their problems; not anymore. They stand together against all odds.

**August 2008 – Little Miss Smarty Pants**

She may be young, but she's bright. Willa will be attending kindergarten in a few weeks. Her testing at pre-school has shown her to have above average intelligence, a fact that delights her parents.

They're encouraged to see how far she can go, so certain toys and games are brought into Willa's daily routine. Mama works with blocks and puzzles to unlock understanding of the abstract, and Papa works with letters and words.

It's all a game… another way to spend time with their daughter. They still give her alone time and unstructured play.

A happy Willa makes happy parents.

**September 2008 – Two Heads Are Better Than One**

Willa's been a good girl, and Mama's given her permission to get off the school van at Treena's house for a weekend sleepover. The girls do their worksheets and spend the rest of the day playing in the yard.

Dinnertime comes around and Molly asks why Willa has gotten so quiet. "Mama and Papa are so sad," she says. "They want to give me a baby brother or sister, but it isn't happening. Only one miracle to a family, they say."

Molly thinks for a moment. "Want to give them a surprise for Christmas, Willa?"

Maybe another miracle will happen.

**October 2008 – That's What Friends Are For**

Parent conference day rolls around at the nursery school, and Buffy and Spike pick up Treena and Molly. Xander is running late and will meet them at the school. The little girl is so happy, she takes every opportunity to show off her new almost-daddy.

Spike tells them to go in while he looks for a parking space. Buffy and Willa lead Molly and Treena into the classroom. All their friends yell _'Surprise!'._

Molly turns to see a grinning Buffy, who had planned the shower for her dear friend. The real parent conferences will be held in a week's time.

Spike and Xander relax in the car, talking about the rollercoaster of marriage. Spike extols the joys wholeheartedly, but doesn't skip over things both large and small that can derail even the best of relationships.

The subject turns to children; Willa and Treena always a prime topic. Xander wonders aloud about another addition to the Bennett household, when he sees the pain flit briefly across Spike's face.

"Don't you dare apologize, Harris. If it's meant to be it'll happen. At least we have Willa. Won't mind playin' Uncle Spike for a new tot of yours."

Xander wouldn't mind at all.

**November 2008 – A Simple Grace**

Buffy and Molly plan menus and discuss wedding attire, while Spike and Xander keep the mites entertained.

As much as he loves his girls, Spike is grateful for Xander's friendship. With their history behind them, they're relaxed and easy with each other. As much as he understands females, the added testosterone is good for them both.

Xander asks Spike to stand up with him at the wedding, and Molly does the same with Buffy. The old, established married couple setting the newlyweds on the right path. Not to mention two little flowergirls in matching dresses.

No fuss, no muss. Simple.

They pass on an organized Thanksgiving this year. There's no need to celebrate in a single day what they've felt year 'round. Thankful for what they have. It doesn't stop them from wanting more, but they understand it's more than they ever dreamed of.

Buffy resigns herself to the fact that she's not going to bear another child and refuses the thought of artificial insemination. They speak briefly of adoption, but the time isn't right. It'll be brought up again somewhere down the line.

Spike suggests they seek out part-time jobs, just for a little variation on their daily routine.

**December 2008 – Home Is Where the Heart Is**

The Summers-Bennetts insist on hosting the Harris – Parker nuptials in their home. The six friends have become inseparable over the past two years. Willa and Treena are thick as thieves.

After the debacle of Xander's last marriage attempt, his wedding to Molly is kept deliberately small and low-key; just immediate family. Following their friends' lead, they've promised a large reception at another time.

In keeping with tradition, Willow officiates. I do's are exchanged with a minimum of fuss, and the family circle widens joyfully with the inclusion of Molly and Treena Harris.

All the while, Xander grins with secrets held.

A Christmas wedding is special, rife with all sorts of promises and rebirth of spirit. Everyone joins in the group hug as Willow pronounces Xander and Molly mated for life.

Buffy takes out the digital camera. It seems she's developed quite the keen eye from taking all those pictures of Spike and Willa, and might be willing to pursue photography as a line of work in the future.

She sets everyone up for a group photo, sets the camera on a tripod, and after one minor adjustment takes her place by her daughter and husband.

Everyone gets a framed print.

They all sit in a group around the tree: The Harrises, Bennetts, Angel, Willow, Dawn, Giles, and Andrew… who's taken to casting shy smiles in Dawn's direction.

Gifts are exchanged and memories made as they talk of the future; Willa and Treena drowse in their fathers' laps.

One of Buffy's gifts to Spike is a legal document – a change of name for herself and their daughter. They are all Bennetts, as they should have been from the beginning.

It's a time to think of new children. Maybe a new little Harris to dote on? Wistful longing runs rampant, but silent.

Spike and Buffy open Willa's present last. It's a small box, oddly wrapped in blue and pink instead of holiday red and green.

There's a picture of Willa with her arms outstretched, as if she's waiting for something to be placed in them. There's also a sealed envelope with _Do Not Open Until August 2009_ marked across the front in Molly's prettiest calligraphy.

The oddest thing is a post-it that says: _Spike, ask Willa what to do_.

Spike puts his ear to his wife's belly as his daughter directs, and smiles.

The Bennetts are adding to their family after all.


	6. Stormy Weather

**What Dreams May Bring – Chapter 6 – Stormy Weather**

**January 2009 – What's A Word Means Glowing?**

Oh, what a year this promises to be. Buffy personifies that bugaboo word of Spike's… _effulgent_. She positively glows at three months pregnant. Whatever magic Molly and Willa worked that allowed this second miracle must have had an added little kick, because the Bennetts aren't the only family expecting. Molly is due a month after Buffy.

Xander and Spike walk around like a pair of preening peacocks, both thrilled at the prospect of becoming new parents. Spike revels in every minute change in his wife's body while Xander looks forward to the birth of his first child.

More children rock!

**February 2009 – Cookie Dough**

Willa and Mama have a new favorite activity… baking cookies! They enjoy the time together, mother and daughter, and Buffy has a maddening yen for the raw dough. Doesn't matter what kind: sugar cookies, chocolate chip, or oatmeal raisin – it's the unbaked dough she craves. She doesn't touch the finished product. That she leaves for Papa and Willa. Spike never objects.

There's nothing quite like a house that smells of home-baked cookies. They now have a steady stream of after school play-dates from Willa's pre-school friends. It's milk and cookies taken to a whole new level.

Domestic Buffy. Who knew?

**March 2009 – A Walk In The Park**

Molly and Buffy have a designated girls' day out once a week. When the girls are in school and the husbands are otherwise occupied, they wile away their days taking long walks at the zoo and the botanical gardens. Something about being pregnant makes them want to seek out life in nature.

The zoos are fecund with life as Spring gets underway. New babies are being born daily and Buffy brings her camera to capture the moments. She thinks it will make a lovely children's book.

It's a lovely way to spend the day. Both women are healthy and active.

**April 2009 – What's Up With That?**

Buffy has a rare day home alone. Spike is at pre-school with Willa, spending the day reading the children's favorite books. Father Goose is always a big hit.

When Spike brings their daughter home, Willa runs straight to her room after kissing her Mama hello. Looking to her husband for an explanation, she can see he's worried.

"I was readin' to some of the tots when the window broke across the room. One of the little kids was under it an' I couldn't get there in time because of the sunlight."

"Was the child hurt badly?"

"Willa pulled him away."

"She did a good thing, Spike. Why are you so upset?"

"Mite was in my lap when the glass shattered. She made it to the other side of the room before the glass fell."

"It could be a fluke. A one off adrenaline burst kind of thingy," offered Buffy. "Were the other kids upset? Or the parents?"

"Only one upset was the mite. Said her tummy hurt from runnin' so fast an' it made her feel funny. Now she won't talk." He shook his head. "Gonna have to keep a close eye on the girl… see if anythin' else happens."

**May 2009 – To Bitch, Or Not To Bitch**

It's back to yelling and screaming but this time Willa isn't worried. Mama explains about mood swings and Papa assures her that it will pass. Mama still loves them both, even when she's furious.

Grandpa Angel is over for a visit; something he's taken to doing once a week. The room goes silent when he makes mention of how cute Buffy looks with her rounded little belly. Spike actually quails and Willa almost pulls him over in her attempts to get him out of the room.

Angel swears he won't step foot in that house again until Buffy has delivered.

Papa spoils his wife until she's ready to scream, but her eyes say she understands. He's trying to make up for not being there when she was carrying Willa.

Spike joins Buffy on the bed after some whispered words in the mite's ear. She runs into her room and comes back bearing a badly wrapped gift. "Made it and wrapped it all by myself," she states proudly.

Carefully removing the hand-colored paper, Buffy holds the oddly shaped piece of clay in her hands. "What's this, my sweet girl?" she asks.

"It's my heart, Mama. Happy Mother's Day. I love you."

Seven months pregnant and Buffy's beginning to resemble a weeble. She's packed on weight around her hips and belly and swears she'll bounce back up if she falls on her ass. Spike just looks at her with adoration in his eyes.

Just before Willa's due home from school, Spike runs to the bathroom at the sound of his wife's hysterical screaming. "What's the matter, luv? Is it the baby?"

She can't speak, just points to the bloody crotch of her panties and sobs brokenheartedly.

A quick call to Molly to make arrangements for Willa and they're off to the hospital.

A sonogram shows a normally developing fetus. The reason for the bleeding is _placenta abruptio_, a slight detachment of part of the placenta from the uterine wall. Buffy's obstetrician, Dr. Lecher, isn't worried.

"Even though it's scary, the actual amount of bleeding is slight. Bed rest until the bleeding stops is my recommendation."

They go home a few hours later, shaken and quiet; the possible loss of this child making it all the more precious. A call to the Harris household and Willa's taken care of for the night.

They sleep spooned together, Spike's arms protectively wrapped around her belly.

**June 2009 – Life Goes On**

A few weeks' bed rest and Buffy's a new woman. Fat and happy, she revels in every ounce and inch she gains. They finally relax and enjoy the balance of her pregnancy.

She waddles now, her walk ungainly and awkward. Spike has to help her into and out of chairs and they joke constantly about a crane to haul her out of their tub.

Willa promises next time they have a baby, Papa will carry it. Spike has nightmares for a week.

Molly promises not to throw a baby shower. There will be time once the child is born healthy.

**July 23, 2009**** – A Child Is Born**

Three o'clock in the morning and Buffy's dreaming of floating in a warm bath. Her serenity is shattered when she feels herself being shaken. "What, Spike? Why are you bothering me?" she mumbles, unable to shake the eerie sense of déjà vu.

The answer is much different this time. "Your water broke, pet. Guess our little mite thinks it's time to make an appearance." Both are glad Auntie Dawn is staying over for just such an occurrence.

Buffy nervously asks: "Spike, did I ever tell you how long Willa's birth took?

They make it to the hospital in record time.

It's either a by-product of being a Slayer, or just Buffy, but she's fully effaced and ready to deliver within two hours of arriving at the hospital. From the first mild labor pain in the car to the last handrail bending pain on the delivery table, Spike helps his wife focus on her Lamaze breathing.

Buffy's focal point is a picture of Willa taped on the wall. The contractions don't hurt any less this time but having her husband at her side makes all the difference.

She huffs and she puffs and she finally gets to push.

It's a girl!

No sooner is Tara Rose Alexis Bennett born than Buffy is told to push again. The entire room is in shock; from the obstetrician to the parents. More huffing and puffing and Tyler Liam James Bennett joins his sister.

The children are placed in Buffy's arms for a moment, so Mama and Papa can bond with their new babies.

Sooner than they're ready to give the children up, they're taken away to be cleaned, measured and tested. Perfect in every way.

While his wife is cleaned and wheeled to her room, Spike calls home. Willa and Dawn whoop with delight.

When Spike arrives to drive Buffy and the twins home, there's a brand new mini-van, fully equipped with the latest in car seats for the three children, courtesy of Grandpa Angel. Nothing but the best for his grandchilde's children.

The house, trees, and hedges are festooned with pink and blue balloons; a large banner proclaiming 'It's Twins!' is taped to the garage.

Family and friends cluster around the car as it pulls into the driveway, anxious for a first glimpse of the little ones. Mama and Papa beam with pride, as Willa scrambles into the van to meet her siblings.

Xander and Molly watch all the fuss and bother taking place with a happiness that matches Spike's and Buffy's own. They will never mention it, but each is happy for the parts they played in enabling the conception. Thanks were never a part of their motivation.

The senior Bennetts sit upon the couch like reigning monarchs as their children are passed around. Dawn takes picture after picture to record the momentous occasion.

But the one that will take centerstage on the wall is of Willa sitting on the stuffed red wingchair, one arm wrapped around Tara and one around Tyler.

**August 2009 – Another Child Is Born**

Two straight weeks of hundred degree plus temperatures have everyone's tempers stretched to the breaking point. Four o'clock in the afternoon Molly's water breaks. She calls Xander home from work and they drop Treena off at the Bennetts' as they head to the hospital.

Ten hours later and there's no news from the hospital. Buffy places a call to the maternity ward, but since she's not family they won't give her any information.

Three hours later, Xander calls with some scary news. The baby is breech and in distress and Molly is headed for an emergency c-section. He'll call later.

William Giles Harris makes his way into the world on August 28th, 2009, just as the heatwave breaks. As he's lifted from his mother's body, he gives a lusty yell, relaxing both parents. The child is whisked away for testing and cleaning, and then placed in an incubator per hospital policy for all c-section babies.

Molly is stitched up with no further complications, and with a final kiss to her brow, Xander goes to make the all important phone call.

There's dancing and celebrating galore in the Bennett household that morning. Treena wonders why she only has one new sibling.

**September 2009 – About Face**

It's been a long, sleepless night. If one baby isn't squalling, the other is. They've been nursed, diapered, and rocked, but nothing seems to appease the little ones. At their wit's end, Papa places Tara and Tyler in their bassinets, hoping they'll tire themselves out and fall asleep to the nursery tunes playing nearby.

They awaken several hours later to the sound of utter silence… and no bassinets. Panicking, Spike and Buffy run to Willa's room. She's standing in-between the babies, cooing and stroking their arms and legs, and singing to them… in gameface, complete with blue eyes and fangs.

Spike is stunned, and very worried about his wife's reaction. Buffy walks over to their daughter and scoops her up into her arms, gently tracing her brow ridges and little fangs until she giggles. "Tickles, Mama."

"This is new, sweetie. How long have you been able to copy Daddy's gameface?"

"Since the glass broke in school," she whispered. "Makes the babies stop crying, too."

Spike ruffled her hair. "Did a good job, mite. They're asleep, like you should be."

The babies are wheeled back into the master bedroom, and Willa goes back to bed.

"We'll talk in the mornin', bit."

Buffy sets the intercom for the twins, and goes downstairs with Spike. Since neither of them will be sleeping anytime soon, they head for the kitchen and the solace of hot chocolate.

"Did Willa go into gameface at school, Spike? Were you worried about how I would react?"

"Never saw her do that, but can't say I didn't think about it," he admitted.

"She's _our_ daughter, baby. If she takes after you, I'm not going to love her any less. After all, I love you."

Spike thought he couldn't love her any more than he already did. He was wrong.

**October 2009 – The Fall Classic**

It's finally happened. Buffy's gotten herself hooked into Spike's sports obsession, and they settle down to watch the World Series games. Who are they rooting for, you might ask? The Yankees, of course. Is there any other team? This year they battle the Chicago Cubs, who haven't won a Series in so long it's painful.

The twins babble noisily in their playpen, adding to the cacophony of sounds from the cheering, ranting and clapping fans as play keeps them engrossed. Willa claps loudest when Derek Jeter comes to the plate.

Yankees take the Series, four games to three, of course.

**November 2009 – Reach Out And Touch Someone**

Will Harris and Willa, Tyler, and Tara Bennett have been keeping their parents on their toes and far too busy for get-togethers. While they mourn the lack of time, the telephone has become their new best friend. Five minute chats take the place of hours long evenings but it's enough… an oasis in the midst of turmoil.

Angel has resumed his weekly visits. The mites have worked their magic on Grandpa, and the old man has mellowed considerably. His Armani look has given way to faded old jeans and soft t-shirts, however. Even an old vampire can learn new tricks.

Angel brings a gift with him every time he visits; the gift of time off. He relishes his role in his family's life and is happy to be left alone with the children. Knowing he is providing a respite for their parents as well as himself refreshes his spirit and determination to make the world safe for Christmas and puppies, as Spike once put it.

He tests Willa's newfound abilities, working with her to control her gameface, which she does with ease. Her strength and speed still come and go, but he enforces her parents' words. 'Be proud of yourself.'

On a rare night that finds everyone gathered together, they get a surprise visitor. Willa goes running to the door, shouting "Grandpa Giles!" before the door opens. Perhaps it's not such a surprise after all, as Mama wonders about their phone bill.

He lays his packages down, the burden of his years lifting at the delighted hugs and kisses from his makeshift family. He dutifully inspects each new child, even if he lingers just the tiniest bit longer on his namesake.

Angel and Giles have long since made their peace, and reap the benefits of letting the past fade away.

**December 2009 – Ho, Ho, Ho!**

Spike curses silently while pushing the double stroller through the overcrowded mall. He glances over at Willa, holding tightly to Buffy's hand. Her little face is glowing with the excitement of seeing Santa.

Spike didn't want to see her disappointment with a skinny, pimple-faced youngster with a pillow stuffed in his pants.

This year's Santa is a kindly old man, rotund with a real grey beard. Balancing Willa on his knee, and a baby in each arm, he asks: "What do you want for Christmas, little girl?"

She smiles for the picture, then says: "I have everything I want already."

Mama and Papa gather their munchkins from the sweet old man. Willa can't help herself and gently tweaks the man's beard before sliding off of his knee. He winks at her as they wave goodbye. With any luck, the picture will be mailed to them sometime before Christmas.

Exiting the hellish mall, each silently reflects on their daughter's words as all the madness and commercial nonsense of the holiday fades into the background. They buckle their most precious possessions in their seats.

Truer words were never spoken. Out of the mouths of babes, indeed. _I have everything I want already._


	7. Bloody Hell

**What Dreams May Bring – Chapter 7 – Bloody Hell**

**January 2010 – Checkpoint**

Tara and Tyler are being bathed and dressed in preparation for their six month checkup. Mama notices a small bruise on one of Tara's little legs, but doesn't pay it much attention. The babies are active and happy and it's possible Tyler has kicked his sister at some point.

The doctor pronounces them well, with a slight touch of anemia. She sends them home with a prescription for an iron supplement; two drops, twice a day. "Nothing to worry about," she says. "See you next month." She hands Willa a balloon for being patient while the twins were being examined.

**February 2010 - Monkeyshines**

Mama takes Willa and her first grade class to the zoo for her sixth birthday, aided by Molly and several other parents. Papa is home with the bits and Will, allowing their daughter to have a 'big girl' birthday. Will he be crazed by the time Buffy comes home? Three six month old children will insure it.

Speaking of the power of three, Spike has three naked tushies squirming on the floor in front of him – a diaper change en masse. He notices how much paler his children are than Xander's son, but attributes it to his own English complexion.

Willa comes tearing into the house after her zoo day, happy as a lark. "Papa! The monkeys were throwing poop and the monkey house was all stinky."

"Sounds like fun, mite. Smells a bit like a monkey house here, too." Spike smiled at his wife as she sat down beside him.

Buffy laughs. Obviously the day was good for her, as well. "I'm gonna have to make this up to you big time, aren't I?"

"I can think of a few ways you can earn points towards balancin' the scales, pet."

"After Xander picks up Will, we'll see," she grinned.

**March 2010 - What's Up, Doc?******

It's a lazy, rainy, Saturday afternoon and the Bennetts have slept peacefully through the night. Willa is playing quietly in her bedroom and Mama goes to rouse the twins. She tickles their bellies, fully expecting the gurgles and coos that have become routine. What she gets sends her running for her husband.

"Spike," she cries. Call the pediatrician! The babies won't wake up and they're feverish." A frantic phone call to the doctor has them buckling their children into their carseats and heading to the hospital.

Dr. Schwartz met them in Emergency, not happy with the sluggishness of the babies.

Mama and Papa stay in the waiting room with Willa, trying to keep themselves calm for her sake. When Dr. Schwartz comes out of the examining room, her grim expression makes Buffy reach for her husband.

"We'd like to keep the babies overnight and run some blood work. Tara's fever is 103 degrees and Tyler's is 103.5; they've lost almost half a pound each since their last checkup. What worries me most is their lethargy. How have they been acting for the past few days?"

"They've been a little quieter than usual," Spike offers. "But they've been alert and happy."

Papa ends up taking Willa home and Mama stays with the twins. Blood work confirms the need for a transfusion, and Tara and Tyler perk up considerably. Their fevers break overnight and the little ones are fussing and kicking at the steel bars of the hospital crib, anxious for their freedom.

Dr. Schwartz signs their release papers by late afternoon, and Spike is able to drive them home. "Anything we have to watch out for, luv?"

"Just more of the same," says Buffy. "Also rashes or bruises. They should be fine, now."

Both parents are silent on the way home.

**April 2010 – The Green Eyed Monster**

Willa develops a jealous streak that has her parents tearing their hair out. It's not enough that they're worried about their little ones' health… now they have to worry about their firstborn flying off the handle.

When Tara pulls herself up on her sister's table, her fingers are pushed off, causing the little one to fall. Tyler follows his older sister around the house, pulling himself up on her legs whenever she stands still. Willa runs so that he can't catch her.

Mama tries to soothe her eldest. "They love you, sweetie. They just want a little attention."

Willa growls.

The little ones have been crying all day. Buffy is lying down with a headache; Willa is locked away in her room, trying to drown out the crying with her CD player. And Spike, the Slayer of Slayers? He's trying his best to remember he loves them all.

A quick call to Xander and the sounds of little Will screaming in the background and Treena having a temper tantrum strengthen the bond between them. They vow a boys' night out as soon as possible.

Spike closes his eyes for a few moments, knowing the twins are safe in their playpen.

His respite doesn't last long. "Papa! Papa! The twins!" Willa shouts out.

"Wonderful," he grumbles. "Wonder what she can possibly be complaining about now." With a groan Spike makes his way to the playpen. What he sees would have stopped his heart had it been beating. "Mite, go wake up Mama, fast!

Buffy was at his side in moments, gasping at the bruising on the babies' limbs. Spike made another hurried call to Dr. Schwartz as his wife secured the children in their car seats once again.

Willa started to cry. "I didn't do anything, Mama. I didn't hurt them."

In the midst of the horror of finding their babies looking like they'd gone three rounds with a prize fighter, they have to remember Willa. She's been so jealous of her siblings that her denial scares them even more.

Once again meeting them in Emergency, Dr. Schwartz has the babies thoroughly examined, coming back with a possible diagnosis that has the parents reeling. Leukemia. Buffy clings to Spike while the doctor explains her findings.

How can things go so wrong, so quickly? Why would the fates be so cruel as to take them away in the most painful way possible?

Holding Tyler and Tara in their laps, they try and make sense of what the doctor is saying. Leukemia is not a death sentence. It might not be the diagnosis at all, just a possibility. Either way it has them reeling. Those bruises indicate a blood disorder of some kind.

What was it Spike once said? "'Cause it's always got to be blood." Just never thought it would refer to their children.

They want to transfuse the twins once more… buy themselves some time while digging further for an actual diagnosis.

Everyone's heartbreak is palpable. Willa is almost beyond comforting.

**May 2010 – Life Goes On**

The bruises fade, the children thrive, but the Bennett family dynamic has been changed. Mama and Papa watch over the little ones like hawks. The carefree rough and tumble play has stopped, replaced with soft touches and pained smiles. Even Willa is affected. Her jealousy gone for the moment, she spends every spare moment with her siblings.

They're afraid. The family pulls into themselves, avoiding all contact with the outside world. Outside of Willa going to school, they speak to nobody. Buffy doesn't dare unplug the phone, but she screens all incoming calls.

Friends are determined to make things better.

The Harrises force the issue. They pick up Willa and drop her off at their home, leaving the three children in care of their trusted babysitter. Molly stays with Buffy and Xander pulls Spike out of the house for that boys' night out. It's not for the fun and games they deserve. Tonight is a rescue mission.

"What's wrong, Spike?" he pushes, knowing that for once the vampire wouldn't offer. "Why won't you let us help?"

"Would that you could, mate," Spike tearfully admits, and tells the sad tale of his children's misfortunes.

Xander won't allow him to hide again.

Molly sits in shock as Buffy tells her about Dr. Schwartz's fears. "How can you keep all this to yourself?" she cries, holding her best friend close. "We're best friends and mothers. When your children are in pain, I feel it."

Buffy watches her little ones crawl around the livingroom through tear-filled eyes and realizes she and Spike have been on a deathwatch. The diagnosis hasn't even been properly made yet and they've all stopped living. Thanking whatever powers brought Molly into their lives, Buffy vows to take back their happiness.

When their husbands return, it's to two determined women.

Willa walks over to her Papa, hugging him tightly. Spike swings her into his arms and looks deeply into her serious blue eyes. "What's up, mite?"

She cocks her head in an imitation of her father. "Are you sick too, Papa?"

"I'm fine, sweeting. What makes you think I'm sick?" he asks, curious as to where her mind is heading.

"The babies need blood and the doctor says they're sick. You drink blood all the time," she reasons. "Does that mean you're sick?"

No! That's so simple it has to be wrong. Or does it? Spike beckons to his wife.

It's an experiment; that's how they view it. Spike places a few ounces of warmed blood in a juice bottle, and enlarges the hole in the nipple to allow for the thickness. One taste will tell the tale. Blood is not a pleasant taste for the human palate.

Tara drains the bottle with relish and holds it out for more.

Buffy emerges from the kitchen with two full bottles and watches the twins imbibe the viscous fluid. She's said it before: her children were fathered by a vampire. Their need for blood shouldn't be so surprising.

Please, let this help.

**June 2010 – A Bloody Miracle**

Uncle Xander presents the eldest Bennett child with a plaque for her room that boldly states: "Children should be seen and heard!" It becomes one of her most prized possessions.

Joy rules again in the Bennett household. It takes trial and error before the right amount of blood is determined for the twins; two eight ounce bottles a week of human blood, type A, is sufficient to keep the babies healthy.

Xander and Molly ask their friends to be Godparents to Treena and Will, and the honor is reciprocated. Legal documents are drawn up and filed away in family safes.

**July 2010 – The Gang's All Here**

There hasn't been much time for celebration this year and now that the babies are healthy, the Bennetts have gone all out for their first birthday. The tent is back up in the backyard, and everyone they know has been invited to share in the festivities.

Giles, Willow, Dawn and Andrew have flown in for the occasion and are mobbed by the trio of youngsters as soon as they enter the house. Tara's recently found her legs and toddles from person to person, while Tyler crawls and cruises.

The house is quickly overrun and Buffy herds them towards the tent.

Angel and Lorne arrive; hoping to get a reading from the children after the party is over. After the scare with the twins, any kind of heads up about their condition is welcome.

"How's my girl?" asks Angel, as he picks up Willa and airplanes her above his head. "Keeping your fangs clean?"

Willa vamps, showing off her pearly whites. "Brush both sets twice a day, Grandpa. Papa makes sure."

The little girl's pretty blue eyes in her demon face turn Angel into a puddle of goo.

The wide circle of friends she has gives him hope for the future.

In a rare moment together, watching Dawn take pictures of friends and family, Spike asks: "Did I ever tell you about the time me an' Dru were in Florida in the sixties?"

"Can't say that you did, sweetie. I am curious as to why you'd bring _her_ up, now."

"Used to visit a place called Parrot Jungle. They'd line up birds on your arms an' take piccies. Real touristy. Dru used to like the way their claws would scratch her arms."

"And this is relevant, how?" Buffy asked.

Spike pointed to Giles, one baby on each hip… Dawn taking pictures.

Willow corners Buffy and asks if she'd consider submitting pictures of the children to modeling agencies. "Goddess but they've been whacked with the pretty stick," she murmurs.

Mama assesses her brood, critically:

Willa's a lively little sprite; golden blonde hair done up in a French braid, sparkling blue eyes, and a ready smile.

Tyler's hair is as straight as his Mama's, hazel eyes sparkling with mischief. Tara's got her Papa's curly locks and shy disposition; her eyes a soft sea green.

"They're just our children, Will." Buffy smiles warmly. "Spike and I aren't ready to share them with the world."

Andrew trails after Dawn like a puppy. He carries her camera bag, reloads her film and fetches food and drink at her command. "Did you ever think about having some rug-rats of your own?" he asks, a wistful smile graces his face as he ruffles the hair of some passing tot.

"I think I'd have to find a man first," is Dawn's ready answer, not seeing the pain flicker in the man's eyes.

"Maybe you should look a little harder at who's right under your nose," he mutters, voicing the words that have been sticking in his throat for months.

Xander holds Will in his arms, soothing away his son's tears. Looking up he finds himself standing next to Angel. "Something I can do for you, Dea… Angel?" he asks, the old words not easily forgotten.

"Just admiring your son." Reaching out his hand to touch the boy's chubby cheek, Angel pauses, asking permission.

Handing little Will over to the vampire, Xander says, "Let's see how Uncle Angel handles you, my little hellbeast," chucking him under the chin.

"Any child named after William the Bloody is bound to be a handful." Angel grins as Will grabs fistfuls of his hair.

He's been in this position before, Giles thinks. On the outside; an observer to life instead of participating in it. Buffy's nineteenth birthday comes to mind. It left him feeling old and out of place. She's thirty now – three children and a vampire husband - inconceivable. He has to admit that she's never been happier or looked better.

Startled out of his reverie by little hands pulling at him, Giles smiles into the beautiful faces of Tara and Tyler. "Up! Up!" they chorus.

When he bends to pick up the twins, Willa zooms over and kisses him on the cheek.

"I love you, Grandpa Giles," she says, pulling him towards her circle of friends. "Play Hokey Pokey with us?"

Another flash of memory brings up Buffy's vision quest, and this time Giles smiles. Kissing each child on the cheek, he hands them off to one admiring fan or another and allows the Grandfather mantle to settle in place. "Lead on, MacDuff," he says as Willa giggles.

One nudge leads to another and still another and before long everyone is participating in the group game, except for Andrew, who's recording for posterity.

It becomes an annual favorite shown at family gatherings.

Soon after the final strains of 'Happy Birthday' fade away, Lorne pulls Spike and Buffy aside. "There's no need to read the petite fours individually. I've been reading the group all day and there ain't a bad vibe to be found."

Looking out over the thinning crowd, he turns to Spike. "That doesn't mean you don't have some very special munchkins, mon ami. I'd keep those blue eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary where they're concerned."

"Learned that lesson the hard way, mate. Sometimes forget the kidlets are part vampire."

"You sometimes forget _you're_ a vampire," Lorne grinned.

**August 2010 – Growing Pains**

Mama and Papa are feeling the squeeze in their little house these days. What's cozy for three is downright cramped for five. They're in need of another bedroom and a playroom.

"Maybe we can ask Xander to design an addition to the house." Buffy mused, trying to be practical. "We can always ask for the godparent discount."

Spike was intrigued by the idea of more space for his family. "Could always make over the garage. Would save yard space."

"Sounds good. We'll talk it over with the construction expert and see what he says will work best. Get the phone."

Xander comes over after dinner and walks around the house and the yard, getting a feel for the new addition. Vamp safety precludes remodeling the garage, and while he agrees that putting a second story over the garage would be the most efficient, worry about carbon dioxide fumes from the car make it a bad idea.

In the end, they decide to extend the living room and add a second story, which will place the third bedroom right next to Willa's and the playroom right off the livingroom. As an added bonus, Xander'll rework the attic into two home offices.

By the time the plans are drawn up and the costs estimated, the Bennetts decide to put off construction until the Spring. They needed time to gather the finances and figure out just what they wanted. Decorating materials – paint colors, wallpapers, wooden trim… all to be decided on before the project is begun.

As usual, Angel promises necro-tempered glass for the windows. Not that he's overly concerned for Spike, he says, but you never know if the bitlets might develop a sun allergy, and he's not taking a chance with their welfare.

They have plenty of time for the details.

**September 2010 – The Tooth Fairy**

Willa came home from school with trails of blood dripping down her chin. "Mama! Ook ah me!" Buffy tried to quell her panic at the sight of her bloodied daughter. Spike came racing down the stairs having smelt the coppery fluid.

She holds her hand out; a teensy little white tooth with bloody flecks and a piece of tissue nestles in her palm. "If few owt by issewf!"

Spike snorted, mumbling something about 'falling out with the help of a pair of pliers'. For a lark, he said, "Change, mite."

Gamefaced and gap-toothed; Buffy couldn't think of a cuter sight.

**October 2010 – Halloween Treat**

The Bennetts and Harrises decide to co-host a community-wide costume party for children of all ages. Buffy dresses up as Old Mother Hubbard, complete with grey wig and stuffed dog. Spike finally wears the Mother Goose bonnet from pre-school, delighting all the children he's read to.

Willa is all decked out as Little Bo Peep, and the twins are dressed as sheep. Each 'baaah' from Tara and Tyler sends their older sister into fits of giggles; so of course, they do it as often as they can. Tyler is walking now, and Willa holds the leash to their baby harnesses.

Keeping with the fairytale theme, Treena is dressed as Snow White, and little Will is dressed as one of the Dwarves. Molly and Xander come as the Wicked Queen and the Huntsman.

There are standard Halloween games, including a wet and dry version of bobbing for apples, pin the nose on the jack-o-lantern, and of course, the hit of the night is Spike's reading of a very condensed version of _The Legend of Sleepy Hollow_, still wearing the bonnet.

Some of the other parents bring goody bags as door prizes for all the children. Everyone goes home tired and happy.

**November 2010 – The Festival of Lights**

Willow flies into town, bringing Rebecca, the stewardess – her current paramour. They've been seeing each other since July. This year they're not celebrating Thanksgiving. In honor of their guests, Molly and Buffy have planned and prepared a Hanukkah meal, complete with latkes and applesauce.

A beautiful brass Tree of Life menorah is the centerpiece of the dinner table, and Willow recites the traditional prayers in Hebrew as she lights the candles.

After dinner, Rebecca tells the story of Hanukkah and Willa listens with rapt attention. Her eyes light up when she hears one present for each of the eight nights.

After dinner, they sit around the fireplace, exchanging gifts. Willa does get eight small presents; the prettiest one is a Star of David pendant on a chain that she insists Willow fasten around her neck. Mama warns her to be careful when hugging Papa.

Tyler and Tara receive lots of prettily wrapped gifts. Mostly blocks individually wrapped, just for the fun of opening them. Treena and Will receive their fair share, as well.

Eventually the children tire. Baths are taken, diapers changed and little ones settled down for the night.

Everyone cuddles around their partner and talks the night away.

**December 2010 – A Pox On Your House**

When Buffy sees the first marks on Tyler's body she panics like a madwoman. She thought they were free and clear with the addition of blood to the little ones' diets. "Spike!" she yells. "Bring Tara upstairs right _now!_"

Fearing the worst, the vampire scoops up his youngest daughter and flies up the stairs, making the little one laugh out loud with glee. "What's the matter, pet?" he gasps, not enough air in his system to speak calmly.

She points to Tyler's chest, watching blisters rise one after the other. Quickly stripping off Tara's shirt they find the same blisters.

Before either can reach for the phone, Willa announces that she's home from school. "No school for me," she sing-songs. "Got the chicken poxes."

"Come upstairs, mite," Papa calls. "Let me look at you." Sure enough, Willa is covered from head to toe with the same blisters as her siblings.

Mama lets out a laugh that borders on the hysterical. "Oh God, Spike!" she cries. "It's normal. Our kids are sick with a normal childhood disease. I don't think I've ever been so happy about an illness in my life."

Spike takes the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Dr. Schwartz is called, just to keep the children's medical records up to date. "Don't give them aspirin for the fever, give them Tylenol," was the only medical advice she could offer.

The next two weeks are hell. When the poxes begin to itch, it was easy to explain to Willa why she shouldn't scratch the blisters. However, explaining the same concept to two miserable seventeen month olds was impossible.

Oatmeal baths become de rigueur, and Mama and Papa buy calamine lotion by the case. By the time the children are through the worst of it, their parents are exhausted.


	8. Signs of the Time

**What Dreams May Bring – Chapter 8 – Signs of the Time**

**January 2011 – Book Her, Dan-O**

Several large boxes arrive by UPS with the return address of Elgin-Hill Publishers printed on the label. It's only a vanity-press publication, but Buffy is as proud of it as she is of anything she's done before. Several hundred copies of _Everyone Has A Mother_ have been printed.

It's a beautiful publication; definitely a child's picture book with glossy heavy-board pages. No words other than an identifying label of each species. Newborn babies on the left-hand side; full-grown mothers on the right.

All of Buffy's maternal feelings come rushing to the fore as she remembers walking pregnant through the zoo.

"Oh, Mama," gushes Willa. "The pictures are so beautiful! The animals look just as pretty as I remember. And no bars to hide them."

Buffy soaks up the praise from her eldest daughter, blushing slightly. Outside of her family, she's never been acknowledged for doing anything of note. She was Chosen to Slay, she was blessed to have children and a loving husband, but _she_ chose to pick up the camera.

"Thank you, my sweetness. I'm very proud of how the book turned out."

"And we're all proud of you, luv," Spike whispers in her ear. "Just for being you."

**February 2011 – Things Look Grimm**

Mrs. Howser stands in front of the class and calls on the students to read from their book of the week, Maurice Sendak's _Where the Wild Things Are_. She calls Willa's name once, twice, before bringing her hand down on the desk, startling the child.

"Are you so enchanted with our book that you can't hear me calling for you to read the next page, Miss Bennett?" the teacher asks, her voice laced with annoyance.

Willa blushes. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Howser. I was bored and brought my own book to read." She hands her the copy of Grimm's Fairy Tales.

The teacher isn't pleased at having her lessons called boring. Considering the reading material to be several grades above the ability of her student, Mrs. Howser tries another tack.

"Since you find our material so boring, perhaps you'd like to share your book?" The teacher's stern countenance brooks no arguments.

Standing up in front of the room, Willa began: "There was once a poor widow who lived in a lonely cottage. In front of the cottage was a garden wherein stood two rose-trees, one of which bore white and the other red roses." A note goes home to her parents. 

Willa stares at her shoes as Mama and Papa read the letter from Mrs. Howser. "You know not payin' attention to your teacher is the wrong thing to do, Mite," chides Papa, trying to be stern and parental and failing miserably.

"Sweetie, if you felt the books were too easy, you should have told your teacher before or after class," says Mama.

A letter is sent back to Mrs. Howser.

A week later, the teacher presents a familiar bonnet to her happy student, and the Willa Goose reading hour is a complete success for the rest of the school year.

**March 2011 – Overexposure**

In the middle of the moans and gasps that signify one of their quieter lovemaking sessions, Spike freezes, and not in that 'hold on tight, baby – here I come' way. Sure enough, standing in the doorway with a full view of her parents' interlocking bits and pieces, is Willa.

They disentangle themselves, pulling the covers up for modesty's sake. "What's the matter, sweetie?" asks Mama, trying to even out her breathing and hoping that they haven't traumatized their girl too badly.

"You guys make an awful lot of noise, Mama," Willa says, eyes wide with what she's been witness to.

Papa calls his not so little one over to his side of the bed now that he's all hidden under the quilt. "Any questions you want to ask about what you saw, Mite?"

She thinks for a moment, and then cants her head. "Are we gonna have a new baby?"

They never expected to have this discussion so early in their daughter's life, and naked and sweaty from their interrupted session is not the best time.

Mama is relieved at Willa's calm acceptance of what she's seen. "No new babies, sweet girl, but we'll talk to you in the morning"

After a smooch from her parents and promises to keep the noise down, Willa trundles off to bed, leaving Spike and Buffy quietly stunned in her wake.

"I'm impressed that she's got the parental boinking equals baby connection down," sighed Buffy, not looking forward to tomorrow's discussion.

"Truth is, luv, we don't know _what_ she knows for sure. We'll make sure she's got it right." He cuddles closer to his wife, the time for passion over for the moment. "Sleep now, Scarlett. Tomorrow is another day."

Glad for the support, Buffy slips into sleep, wrapped tightly in her husband's embrace.

**April 2011 – The New Addition**

Spike and Buffy have been married for five years – the traditional wood anniversary – and each and every guest brings the same _oh, so clever_ gift for the half vampire couple: a beribboned stake. Some are mahogany, some are teak, some are ebony, oak, and pine to round out the selection; all sharpened.

The first stake makes Spike laugh. Of course he knows the significance, and what does one get for the vampire who has everything after all, right? The fifth stake is still chuckle worthy. By the time the twentieth stake makes its appearance, Spike's gameface is threatening to surface.

Buffy tries to soothe her barely restrained husband, praying that this is all a gag. Their friends couldn't all be so cruel, could they? Before she could defend Spike's hurt feelings, William and Treena Harris drag in a large, bulky present.

"Happy 'versary, Annie Buffy an' Unca Spike," chirps Xander's and Molly's youngest, as his sister lifts the gift into her arms and hands it to Spike.

"What's this all about, Poppet?" he asks, relieved that the stakes are a joke.

"We all got one big anniversary present for you and Aunt Buffy." Treena smiles, proud to make the presentation.

Spike hands the gift to his wife for the unveiling, and Buffy rips into the paper with relish. She holds up… a dollhouse with a box glued to one side? "Okay," she says, rather perplexed. "As unsettling as the stakes were, at least they made sense. What's the what with this?"

A blushing Xander hands Spike a large manila envelope. "Sorry, pal. I meant to tape this to the house last night, but got… distracted. You know how it is," he said, winking.

Opening the envelope reveals blueprints for the planned changes to the Bennett household, marked 'Paid in Full'.

**May 2011 – Baker's Man**

How hard can it be? Buffy and Willa do it all the time, and if he runs into trouble, his daughter will show him where he went wrong. Right? _Right?_

So why, pray tell, is Willa sitting on the floor, doubled over with laughter as the batter drips from kitchen cabinets and the twins are running around, shaking sprinkles all over the floor?

Spike gives up all pretence of parenthood and slips into gameface, stalking over to his gigglepuss daughter. She, too, slips into gameface and eludes her Papa easily, bolting from the kitchen.

He catches her in the livingroom.

Buffy walks in on the mess just as Spike drags Willa to the ground for a little tickle torture, and the twins double team him; Tyler jumped on his back like a drunken cowboy, and Tara trying to pull both his legs out from under him.

Peals of laughter ring through the house, and Buffy is hard-pressed to be angry. She has a funny feeling what all this is about and is not willing to belittle any efforts made on her behalf.

"Might as well have your fun now, Spike," she laughs. "You know I'm not cleaning up this mess."

Four o'clock in the morning, Buffy awakens to the most delicious smells coming from downstairs. She pulls on her robe and tiptoes down the stairs to see what's going on.

Her kitchen is neat as a pin. Looks like Spike has been practicing his technique behind her back. The hard work over, her husband sits at the table, decorating dozens of heart and lip shaped sugar cookies, and arranging them in a basket decked out with red bows.

After all these years he still manages to surprise her. Coming back from the dead holds nothing over the scene before her.

Spike knows Buffy is watching, and ignores her totally. As much as he's doing this for her, he's doing it for himself. What he starts, he finishes – it's his way. He's going after his Slayer's heart with both hands this Mother's Day, and he's not above using their children to help.

He breathes a sigh of relief when Buffy goes back to bed, grateful that she respects his efforts to do things on his own. Spike could feel her desire to fetch their camera and applauds her self control in not doing so. Tomorrow he'll pose pretty with the bits.

The weight pressing on her bladder is intolerable. Buffy can't believe Spike's arm is so heavy. She opens her eyes and sees Tyler's pretty hazel eyes. He's actually kneeling on her abdomen. "Happy Mama's Day," he shrieks, obviously wound tight waiting for her to wake up.

Willa and Tara come in bearing the basket of goodies. Tara surreptitiously swipes at her mouth, trying to hide the crumbs that show she's already snitched one of the cookies.

The children all huddle against Mama, and Papa takes the pictures. He's never seen her look more radiant.

Motherhood does Buffy Summers Bennett proud.

**June 2011 – A Tale of Three Kitties**

Buffy is exhausted. The little darlings have been home from school this past week, suffering through the common cold. She's grateful it's not a repeat of Willa's flu. This time there's no fever, just stuffy noses, weepy eyes, and congested chests. Eau de Vicks permeates the house as vaporizers work non-stop.

Papa goes out food shopping when the little ones fall sleep and hopes that his wife will get several hours of downtime, as well.

Hours later, he walks into the house carrying with a large box making the oddest sounds.

Buffy looks at him with murder in her eyes.

She builds up a head of steam quickly and hisses: "Tell me you didn't bring a stray puppy home. Spike, please! It's not like we don't have enough to keep ourselves busy."

The mewing that followed her outburst proves he isn't holding a puppy. "Let me explain…" he tries.

"Don't you _dare_ open that box. I don't want to see it, and I certainly don't want the children seeing it. How could you bring an animal home without talking to me first?"

"I couldn't leave them, luv. They're so young."

"They?" she shrieks. "As in more than one?"

"Buffy, please…"

Before he can plead his case, one of the kittens escapes through a hole in the top of the box. A tiny ginger tabby with green eyes stares Buffy down, and switches its tail back and forth. Spike holds his metaphorical breath, waiting for someone to declare themselves the winner.

"Awwwww!"

The Queen is dead! Long live the King! The winner and new champion of the house is… the little kitten!

"This does not get you off the hook, you big mush," she coos, cuddling the ginger cat as she speaks. "How many more have you smuggled into the house?"

Spike finally places the box on the floor and pops open the top. Two more kittens nestle together; a grey tabby and a champagne and cream puffball.

"And the world thinks William the Bloody is no longer evil," she sighs. "You bastard." The softness in her eyes belies her harsh words. "The kids are gonna flip when they see Flopsy, Mopsy and Cotton-tail."

Her husband is indignant. "Oi! You'll not be naming any pets of mine after bunnies. At least give them names as befits their heritage. Bastet, for one. Or even Simba, if we have to tap soddin' Disney."

Stomping kiddie feet forestall the discussion as the Bennett hoard descends.

"Mama, let me see," squeals Willa, practically yanking the kitten from her mother's arms. "Look, it's Tigger!" she insists, stroking the animal's fur as it cuddles into her arms and promptly falls asleep.

Tara gently approaches the puffball, sitting down and letting the kitten walk into her lap. "Such a treasure you have, Princess," says Papa. "Cheshire cat," agrees the little girl, mispronouncing the word, and the second name sticks.

The grey tabby stalks after Tyler, pouncing on his sneaker laces. Spike knows the lion king has been named.

**July 2011 – Room to Grow**

Today's the day. The twins' bedroom is complete and ready for them. It's a large room, fully capable of being split in half when Tyler and Tara need their own rooms. A grass green rug, sky blue walls and glow in the dark stars on the ceiling complete the picture.

Each side of the room sports a half bay window with a padded bench for weather watching, through baby-safe window gates.

Brand new beds with carved headboards grace each side of the room. Tara's has moons and stars and Tyler's has the solar system, all lovingly hand painted by Molly.

**August 2011 – It's My Party**

Molly calls from the Emergency Room, exhaustion and tears coloring her voice. "Can Xander drop Treena off for the night? Will fell and broke his left arm and it's going to take forever until he's seen."

Of course it's no problem, and the Bennetts simply add another setting to the dinner table.

Before Xander can leave, Tara brings him Harry, her stuffed hedgehog. "For my Will," she says. "To feel better."

Looking from the toy to Willa's parents, he leaves before breaking into tears. Xander is touched by the little girl's soft heart, and hurries back to his son's bedside.

The Harris' backyard is abuzz with laughter and frolicking children for Will's second birthday. When Spike elects to stay home to play nursemaid to one of their kittens, the party is held under the bright blue sky without benefit of the tent.

Buffy, Willa, Tara and Tyler walk in and Will circles around, looking high and low for something. Finally, he pulls on Buffy's skirt with his good hand. "Where's Unca Spike?" he asks, absentmindedly trying to scratch under his cast.

"Simba is sick, Will. Uncle Spike is taking care of him until I get home. He'll be here later."

Spike shows up in time for a hug and kiss from the birthday boy before he goes down for a nap, along with Tara and Tyler. The party's over and the guests have gone home. Buffy takes over his kitty-sitting duties.

"Gods, Spike." Xander claps him on the shoulder and hands him a beer. "Talk about being pussy-whipped."

The vampire smiles, still predator enough to bring chills into Xander's heart. "Be quiet, Harris, before I drop a boxful of kittens on your house."

The two men sit quietly on the porch, drinking their beers and silently sharing their good fortune.

**September 2011 – Back to School**

Treena saves a seat for Willa and waves her over when she gets on the bus. They huddle together and whine about the unfairness of being in separate classes this year. The excitement of meeting new friends is tempered when you're worried about missing the old.

When the lunch bell rings, the girls are feeling somewhat better. They compare notes on teachers and the other girls… and of course they giggle about the icky boys.

Soon it's time to go back to their separate classrooms, but they promise to save a seat for each other on the ride back home.

First day of playgroup for the twins and both Mama and Papa accompany their youngsters. Molly shows up with Will shortly thereafter.

Tyler runs over to a group of children stacking large cardboard blocks and fits in with no problem. Tara stands off to the side, shyly watching everyone else at play.

Papa wants to take her by the hand and lead her over to the others, but Mama stays his actions, telling him to watch and wait.

Little Will comes to the rescue, enticing her with several plastic dump-trucks. Before long they're joined by other children.

Mama knows best.

**October 2011 - Siblings**

These days, Dawn calls at least three times weekly. She loves talking to her nieces and nephew and hearing of their exploits from her sister and brother-in-law. Dawn hints that there is someone special in her life, but won't tell them who it is so's not to jinx the relationship.

She's so proud of Buffy for publishing her children's book. Copies have been passed around to friends all over Europe, and one of the little publishing houses might be interested if she does another one.

Buffy doesn't say 'no'.

Distance may keep them apart, but they're always close in heart.

**November 2011 – Full to Bursting**

The entire third grade presents a play before school breaks for Thanksgiving. Willa and Treena lead off with a song:

_Be kind to your parents,  
Though they don't deserve it,  
Remember that "grownup"  
Is a difficult stage of life.  
They're apt to be nervous,  
And over-excited  
Confused by the daily storm and strife. ****_

_Just keep in mind  
Though it sounds odd I know. . .  
Most parents once were children  
Long ago....(incredible!!) _

_So treat them with patience  
And sweet understanding,  
In spite of the foolish things they do.  
Some day you may wake up  
And find you're a parent, too._

_Be Kind To Your Parents_ was written by Harold Rome for the 1954 musical Fanny, and turned into a song by J.(Jackie) O'Neill

Mama sits with Tyler in her lap, crying softly as she listens to Willa's beautiful soprano. She knows her voice has to be inherited from her Papa. Nobody in the Summers' line can carry a tune to save their lives. It hits her with a flash, then, that their daughter will have a life independent of her parents – Willa Bennett – and not just Spike and Buffy's oldest daughter.

Gazing into the future, she fantasizes: Willa – latest pop star sensation; Willa – hot new actress; Dr. Bennett – discoverer of the cure for cancer.

Looking over at her husband and Tyler, she smiles.

Papa refuses to look at Mama. A glimpse of his teary eyed wife and Spike knows he'll break into sobs of his own. There's real talent in his daughter's voice – not just passably carrying a tune as he can. And no, he's not just being prejudiced, thank you very much.

For the first time he acutely feels life passing him by. His children are growing up. His wife is aging, albeit slower than the children. She looks barely older than the first time he met her.

It frightens him, and he holds Tara tightly, determined not to lose a moment.

**December 2011 – Painting the Town Red**

The Harrises plan on celebrating their first year anniversary in style. Keeping with the traditional symbol of paper, Xander gifts his bride with plane tickets to New York and reservations at The Plaza Hotel several weeks before Christmas. First class all the way for once in their lives. They leave their children at the Bennett household for the week. A quick kiss goodbye, and they're off.

Hours later, mother's intuition begins to nag at Buffy. "Spike," she asks, "when did you last see the kids? Five kids are _never_ this quiet."

They quietly walk up the stairs, prepared for anything.

Spike has to clap his hand over his wife's mouth to keep her from shrieking in fury. Treena and Willa have found their way into Buffy's makeup stash and have been working diligently to turn Tara, Tyler and Will into what can only be described as vampire drag queen clowns on acid.

Black eyeliner and glitter shadows grace the little ones' faces, along with garish, splotchy circles of blusher.

Buffy tenses in her husband's embrace, but the look that passes between them means it's safe to let her go.

She comes back with a fully loaded camera and starts clicking.

Willa tenses when she hears the click-click of the shutter, and braces herself for a well earned lecture from Mama.

"You know that you and Miss Treena are in big trouble, don't you, young lady?" Buffy says sternly, in-between pictures.

The older girls hang their heads, knowing that Buffy's makeup was not on their approved toys list, especially without permission.

Papa's eyes gleamed with mischief. "Why don't you give Mama a make-over before we put all this stuff away?"

"I'll agree on one condition," laughs Mama. "That you also do Papa, and we take pictures."

Conditions accepted by all parties.

The children are all asleep upstairs, and Spike and Buffy collapse into a heap of tangled limbs in front of the fireplace. Making sure five children are completely make-up free and clean enough for bed is exhausting business, even for supernatural being such as them.

"What's. It. Gonna. Take. M'love," he whispers, pressing butterfly kisses against her neck in-between words, "for you to burn that film before those pictures reach the light of day?"

Buffy giggles. "You don't have it in you, handsome."

"If you're real lucky, maybe you will," he intimates, "and then we'll talk about those bloody pictures."

Molly and Xander return to their children and friends in time to celebrate a quiet, family Christmas together.

It's just the nine of them this year. Dawn is traveling for the Council with the boyfriend she still refuses to divulge anything about, Willow and Rebecca are moving to Hawaii for a change of pace as their relationship deepens, Giles takes up with Olivia again. It seems that opening his heart to his extended family brings benefits to his personal life. An upsurge in demonic activity keeps Angel busy in Los Angeles.

There's always next year to gather them all together.


	9. Love Makes the World Go Round

**What Dreams May Bring – Chapter 9 – Love Makes the World Go Round**

**January 2012 – Cold Comfort**

Buffy receives a package from a lawyer whose name she doesn't recognize. Wrapped in bubble wrap is a framed picture of Buffy and her father, taken on her fifth birthday. She was wearing a pink party dress and a gold paper crown that said "Daddy's Princess" in silver glitter.

Wiping away the tears that slide down her cheeks, she searches through the box for more, and comes up with an envelope, sealed with red wax. Gingerly breaking the seal, she finds a death certificate for Hank Summers. Cause of death was listed as pancreatic cancer.

She finds one more envelope.

Inside the envelope is a personal letter to her from her father, written several days before he died.

_My Dearest Buffy,_

_I know I've lost the right to call you mine, but indulge the dreams of a dying man for a moment. I'm sorry for abandoning you and your sister, and for making your mother's life miserable. Doesn't change anything, but I am sorry._

_I regret that my actions have kept me from knowing my grandchildren. I'm sure you and your husband will do a far better job of things than I ever did._

_I never stopped loving you,_

_Dad_

Buffy's sobbing in earnest now, the letter crumpled in her hand as her emotions overwhelm her. She's glad to be alone in the house. It gives her time to assimilate the loss of her father, and to mourn the relationship they lost while he was still alive.

She shakes the envelope, and out falls a worn school picture of Buffy, the last one he'd been home for. Written in faded ink on the back: "My sweet girl."

Within an hour she gets a phone call from her sister, and they begin to heal, together. Another chapter of their lives closed.

**February 2012 – Heart to Heart**

Cupid must be shopping for his arrows at COSTCO lately, because happy couples are announcing engagements all over the place. A small box arrives from Hawaii that explodes with white orchid and pink rose petals, heralding the engagement of Willow and Rebecca. Love has truly blossomed on their island paradise.

The shocker is Dawn. She and her mystery beau are also engaged, yet she still refuses to divulge his identity. "All in due time," she says. "We'll see you in the Fall."

Buffy thinks that at twenty-five, Dawn isn't too old to turn over her knee to receive a spanking.

Giles and Olivia have not only renewed their romance, but have moved in together. It seems they've chosen a new flat to go with their new start. More amazing is her position as Giles' right hand woman at the Council. No more denial for Olivia. Time to face reality head on with the man she loves.

Sixteen years after meeting Buffy, eleven years after falling for Cordelia, and eight years of being alone, Angel and Nina have decided to try and make a go of things. The family circle widens again with the addition of a werewolf to their midst.

There's a Valentine's Day party in playgroup as well as Willa's class, and Mama and Papa work together to bake enough heart shaped cookies for both classes. Their eldest likes the red glaze the dyed sugar leaves on her lips.

Tara and Tyler hand out their treats to their classmates, leaving several extra in the basket on Miss Kara's desk. Before taking her seat, Tara grabs an extra cookie, and takes it over to her best friend. "Happy Val'tine Day, Will."

Mama nudged Papa. "Cute, aren't they?"

"Glad they're all too young to be worryin' about dating an' such, luv."

**March 2012 – A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words**

Elgin-Hill Publishers has broken with tradition. For the first time, they solicit a publication. The owner is a young mother who fell in love with Buffy's first picture book and wants another associated with her company. She feels there is a small market in pre-schools for her work, and will publish it for a percentage of sales.

Spike and Buffy pore through their pictures, selecting the right ones from their 'makeover' session. The children add their favorites, too.

The dedication for _Make Me_ reads:

_Make me up_

_Take me over_

_Make me yours_

_From our family to yours_

_The Bennetts_

It's a gamble for the little publishing house, but it pays off nicely. A handful of school districts are interested in _Make Me_ as well as _Everyone Has a Mother_, which is reprinted. The money they earn from the sales is invested in finally setting up the attic office with two new computers and desks.

_Wonderland Productions_ is formed as Spike agrees to become an active partner. He might not write brilliant prose, but he can please the kiddies, having plenty of practice with his own brood and his Father Goose stint at preschool.

Molly offers to design their logo.

Willa develops a fascination for the wedding symbols list. She wants to do something special for her parents' sixth anniversary, and enlists her brother, sister, and Treena in her quest. Carefully saving her allowance gives her just enough money to pull off her idea.

She makes a list of things she needs and asks her best friend to buy and store certain things in her house. Several bull sessions after school set up a family game date with the Harrises for the afternoon of April first.

The Bennett siblings are very excited. Mama and Papa won't know what hit them.

**April 2012 - Candyland**

There's an odd feeling as the families settle down in the Harrises' livingroom to play Candyland. Buffy and Spike look at each other as if everyone is possessed. They go along with it, since the children are having fun and Xander and Molly are playing along.

Willa excuses herself for a potty break, and comes back five minutes later with her hands behind her back. Standing in front of her parents, she reveals a purple envelope with sugar hearts pasted on the outside, and hands it to them.

"Happy Anniversary!" they all shout, shocking the elder Bennetts into stunned silence.

The significance of the game and the card and the date finally hits Spike. "Did you plan all this, Poppet?" he asks his daughter, love shining bright in his eyes.

"Yes, Papa. I did."

"And we helped!" yelled the twins, in stereo..

Mama smiles at their children. "So this is what you wanted that anniversary list for. What a lovely present for Papa and me."

Molly hands the little ones bowls of M&M's and Jelly Bellies to hand out for their candy anniversary.

"Only for you guys," Xander laughed. "Do you think we play Candyland with just anyone these days?"

**May 2012 – A Young Man's Fancy**

With Mama's approval, Willa brings home a friend from school. She introduces Nicholas Tanner to her parents and heads into the playroom, where they'll work on their homework together.

Papa is unnerved. "Since when is the mite bringin' home fellas?""

"For crying out loud, Spike. They're only eight years old." Mama smirks, knowing he's in for a tough ride through his children's lives. "What are you gonna do when she needs her first bra, or gets her first period?"

He looks decidedly green around the gills. Period? Bras? Not his little girl. She's always going to be his little niblet.

Spike groans, dropping his head into his hands. "She's really goin' to grow up an' leave us, isn't she, Buffy? And then the twins are goin' to follow in big Sis' footsteps an' they'll leave, too."

The panic on his face makes him vulnerable, and Buffy can't help but climb into his lap and cuddle her husband. "She'll always be Papa's little girl, Spike. Even when she's a sixty-five year old grandmother. They'll grow up and make families of their own, but they'll always be ours."

"Do you promise, luv?" he asks, hopeful.

"Until the end of the world, Spike."

**June 2012 – Here, Kitty, Kitty, Kitty**

Tigger, Cheshire, and Simba are the three biggest mooches ever to have wormed their way into a 'people house'. And who is the worst offender when it comes to sneaking scraps from the table to the fuzzy children? Buffy, of course.

The three cats have her wrapped around their sturdy tails. Tigger likes to walk on the couch or chair that Buffy sits on and rub heads, totally redoing whatever hairstyle she had in mind. Cheshire sticks her dainty pink nose into every bowl or cup and 'shares' with her Mama. Simba begs, complete with raised paw and plaintive 'miaow'.

During dinnertime, the cats have staked out territory under the diningroom table. Tara and Tyler still aren't the neatest of eaters, and if a kitty goes away hungry, it's not for lack of food.

"Finish all your sprouts, Sprout?" asks Papa, knowing it's Willa's least favorite vegetable. "Uh huh," she says brightly and shows off her plate. "All gone."

Meows and hisses come from under the table. Simba and Tigger are fighting over something green and the ginger cat wins, batting it away from Simba. Cheshire zooms out of hiding and chases the green whatever it is around the house.

Mama worries that Cheshire has caught a bug or maybe a bug demon and goes to check. She walks back into the room and stands in front of her eldest; Joyce's patented 'You know you've done something wrong and you should be feeling really guilty right about now' look on her face.

Papa is concerned over the look on Mama's face. "What'd you find, sweetling?"

"It looks like one of our little brood isn't a big fan of Brussels sprouts," she says, holding up the fuzzy green sprout she rescued from Cheshire. Checking under the table, she sees three more.

Papa looks at his eldest daughter, listening to her heart rate increase as she realizes she's been caught green handed. "Have somethin' you want to tell us, Poppet?"

Shaking her head vehemently back and forth, eyes tearing up, she says, "No, Papa. Don't want to tell you anything."

One raised eyebrow is all it takes for the tears to come streaming down her cheeks.

"Mite, if you don't like Brussels sprouts, tell Mama, and we won't give them to you again."

"Yes, Papa," she sniffles. So much to learn about growing up. And another sprout will never cross her lips.

**July 2012 – The Happiest Place On Earth**

It's a grand adventure for the Bennetts and Harrises. Grandpa Angel has invited the clan to Disneyland for the twins' third birthday, and they figure to celebrate Will's, at the same time. They rent a suite of rooms in Disney's Grand Californian Hotel, with instructions to the staff to keep the curtains drawn during daylight hours.

Their favorite rides are things that spin, and the adults will look a bit worse for wear by the time they leave the park for their hotel. The King Arthur Carousel is a favorite, and Buffy's digital camera gets the workout of a lifetime.

The men decide to be macho idiots and head for the Teacups. With a promise extracted from the vampires _not_ to destroy the ride, Angel and Spike try to make Xander lose his lunch. They almost succeed, but the screeching of tortured metal make them pull back their speed, and Xander recovers.

Buffy and Molly choose the next ride, and they all pile into the It's A Small World boat. Wicked women that they are, the theme song resonates in everyone's head for the next week. And just when it seems to have been forgotten, someone sings it out loud.

Tara, Tyler, and Will feel very special. So much attention is lavished on them this trip. Grandpa Angel takes them all on rides by himself, having just as much fun as the little ones.

Willa and Treena shop for souvenirs and just enjoy the park and the crowds. When they go out with Molly and Xander in the sunlight, they marvel at the differences in the park from night to day.

One night, they leave the children with the hotel babysitter and the adults tour the park themselves. A wonderful time is had by all.

Angel finally earns his wings.

**August 2012 – Those Lazy, Hazy, Crazy Days of Summer**

There is nothing left to do to prepare for upcoming classes. All the shopping is done for both clothing and school supplies. Stuff that's been outgrown is been boxed up and placed in the basement, just in case another miracle comes to pass.

The kids play outdoors most days weather permitting, either at home or at the Harrises' place. Buffy and Spike are hard at work trying to develop a series of early reading books. It will be their first joint effort and their eldest daughter has been very encouraging.

She keeps a close eye on her brother and sister.

**September 2012 – I See You**

It's the second week of school and Willa brings home a letter. Seems she's having trouble seeing the blackboard, at least in human face, so it's off to the ophthalmologist. Both sets of eyes are examined carefully, and it's determined that her human eyes are nearsighted, and her demon eyes are perfect.

The little blonde takes a long look at all the frames on display, before choosing. When she puts them on for the first time, Papa stands with his mouth agape. Perched prettily on her nose is a pair of round gold-wire frames – the spitting image of William Bennett.

Mama also buys a pair of reading glasses for Papa. Can't claim vanity anymore if they expect their daughter to follow their lead.

Willa preens. Father and daughter in matching frames. Mama's shutter finger itches, and both know a portrait session is in the works.

"We want glasses, too," the twins clamor, not wanting to be left out of anything. Papa buys them each a pair of plastic sunglasses and everyone is satisfied.

Treena claps when she sees the new glasses. "You look great, Willa. Mr. Barker will be happy you can see the board now."

They walk into class.

Willa slams open the door to her home and makes her way to her room, sobbing as if her heart was breaking. Mama's close behind, already hurting for her baby. "What's wrong, sweetie? Why are you so upset?" she asks, holding her daughter close to her heart.

"B-bobby called me a f-four eyed freak. He said I wasn't human, wasn't a vampire and didn't belong anywhere. Mama," she cried, unable to stop shaking, "He told me I was a… a… 'bomination."

Buffy chokes back her own sobs at the overly familiar words, knowing how deeply they hurt. Her heart breaks.

"My sweet, precious child," Mama soothes, settling Willa in her lap. You are a true miracle. Papa and I were blessed with you. You are the best of both of us – human and vampire. You are beautiful and strong and smart. You belong anywhere you want to be."

Willa sniffles, and hearing Papa come home with the twins, runs downstairs. "Oi, Mite," he exclaims as she barrels into him, "what's got your tail feathers all ruffled?"

"Someone said very hurtful things to her at school. I was telling her how special she is." Mama greeted her husband with a kiss.

Wrapping her arms around Spike's waist, she envelopes both husband and child. "I'm so sorry, Spike," she sighs, those bitter words burning in her memory. "I never realized how badly words can wound, and some of the things I said to you… well, let's just say they've come back and bitten our baby."

"How so, luv?"

"Bobby's words were racist… told her that she wasn't human or vampire and had no place." Buffy hung her head in shame, wishing she'd never said those same words.

He cupped her chin and looked into her teary eyes. "Never too late to learn."

**October 2012 – The Birds and Bees**

Tara and Tyler run around their room, naked as jaybirds as the bathtub fills. It's a good thing Uncle Xander crafted the beds for heavy duty usage, because in no time at all, they're using them as trampolines.

The noise attracts big Sis' attention, and in no time, Willa joins her rambunctious siblings in their bedroom gymnastics. Eventually the differences between her brother and sister catch her attention and she sits back and watches.

Pretty soon she's naming body parts and the little ones get their first lesson in what's what about boys and girls. They are apt pupils, indeed.

Mama and Papa receive another letter home from school on Willa's behalf. Apparently during quiet time, their young lady took it upon herself to conduct an impromptu discussion of the birds and the bees.

Complete with her parents' live action demonstration.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Bennett. While we're pleased that you have a wonderfully healthy sex life, Mr. Barker's third grade class is no place for it to be discussed. Please advise Willa that a little tact goes a long way._

_Sincerely,_

_Ms. Frances Beene,_

_Principal_

Willa receives a lecture on the proper time and place for everything that night.

**November 2012 – All You Need is Love**

The taxi drops Dawn off after four. The entire family crowds around, looking to check out her secret fiancé.

"You've been toyin' with us for a year, Niblet," Spike laughed. "Anything to keep Sis from playin' matchmaker."

Dawn rolls her eyes in mock-irritation. "Spike, I'm going to be twenty six years old. Haven't I turned into a full-fledged ear of corn yet?"

A knock on the door diverts Spike's attention. He opens the door to a pile of luggage with feet. No, make that Andrew, buried under the pile of luggage. "I'm not a pack mule. Somebody help me, please?"

"What are you doing here, Andrew?" asks Buffy, though not unkindly. "We've got our hands full this week. Dawnie is here with her fiancé and we plan on celebrating, so it's not a real good time for an unannounced visit."

Dawn rests her arms on Andrew shoulders, smiling over his head at her family. "Are you trying to throw my guy out before we've had a chance to party?"

Whooping, Tara, Tyler, and Willa pile on top of their favorite Auntie and now Uncle-to-be while their parents look on in shock.

People can change," Andrew says, looking pointedly at Spike.

Dawn faces down her sister. "C'mon, Buffy. Please. Give me the "He was evil" speech so's I can laugh myself silly.

"She's got you there, pet." Spike nuzzles his wife's neck, draining most of the fight out of her.

"But… but… he's _Andrew_," she whines, as if it's self-explanatory.

"And you wonder why we kept things quiet for a year? He may be a twerp, but he's _my_ twerp."

"Dawn and I are very happy, you guys. We travel together, live together and…"

Spike holds up his hands. "Not another bloody word or I'll have to pull out your tongue."

Andrew squares his shoulders and stands up to the vampire he admires. "I know she'll always have a special place in your heart, Spike. Now she has one in mine. A-and isn't there strength in numbers?" He nervously brushes invisible lint from his clothing. "Besides, I already got the shovel talk from Willow."

Buffy caves. They look so happy. "I guess it's official then. If you've passed Will's shovel speech without being turned into a frog, I'm forced by Wiccan law to include you in my family."

With dual sighs of relief, Dawn and Andrew embrace, relieved to be accepted.

The two sisters share some private time, after the kiddies go to bed. Spike's taken Andrew out for some manly bonding and Buffy and Dawn settle down with hot chocolate for a good old fashioned hen session.

"Andrew, huh? How did this happen?"

Dawn reflects for a moment. "Andrew saved me from a whole lot of trouble in an Italian silk suit. Actually decked a guy six foot four."

Buffy smiles. "Your own little white knight?"

"And he's smart. Take his focus away from television and movies and you'll find out."

"Never ever tell me his new focal point, Dawnie."

**December 2012 – Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow**

It's all set; a family portrait for the holidays. Papa wants it to hang over the fireplace.

Tyler's hair is a beautiful sable color, setting off his hazel eyes. It's almost shoulder length now. Mama refuses to cut it, preferring to pull it into a ponytail. Tara's hair is longer, hanging down mid-back in soft ringlets. The color is somewhat lighter than her brother's and her eye color has turned towards teal.

Willa is a stunner. Her hair is still golden blonde, with a soft wave when she wears it loose. Her pretty blue eyes rival her father's in intensity.

The weather is dismal, with no relief in sight. It's been raining for days and everyone is beginning to think that grey is the sky's natural color.

Schools are closed for the Winter break and the children are bored. At any given time someone is napping. Tyler finds himself the only person awake on a dreary Tuesday afternoon.

Papa finds himself following trails of sable and blonde hair throughout the house and alerts his wife before checking on the siblings.

And that's why Mama finds herself waiting at Star Cuts with three children at seven o'clock, a week before Christmas.

The portrait sitting is a breeze, though the children look markedly different. Tyler's ponytail is gone – vanished with one snip of the scissors. Tara's hair is now shoulder length, and she's finally stopped crying over how different she looks. And while Willa's length could have been rescued, she's opted to change her look entirely, and is now sporting a pixie cap of feathered waves.

Spike and Buffy sit, Tyler on Mama's lap and Tara on Papa's. Willa stands in-between her parents.

The framed portrait hangs above the fireplace, and copies sent out to family and friends with their Christmas cards.


	10. Love and Marriage

**What Dreams May Bring – Chapter 10 – Love and Marriage**

**January 2013 – The Gathering**

Ominous news from England starts off the year. Olivia's collapse at a Council function finds her admitted to the hospital for observation. A frantic call from Giles in the wee hours of the morning finds Buffy trying to calm the man down – telling him things will work out – Olivia will be fine.

Unfortunately, a nurse interrupts her words, explaining that Giles has passed out from severe chest pains and must be attended to. When a later call advises that the family might want to gather, a call to Angel procures the Wolfram & Hart jet to ferry the worried clan.

Even the children are subdued as they walk into the hospital. The thought of losing Grandpa Giles _and_ Grandma Olivia, as they've come to call her, frightens them.

It's when they're greeted by a jubilant Willow that everyone becomes confused. "Olivia's fine!" she crows, hugging everyone tightly. "Turns out she's knocked up, not sick."

"What about Giles?" Buffy's quiet question cuts through everyone's giddiness.

The redhead sobers slightly. "He's had a heart attack… a mild one, and he needs to cut down on his Council work. And you'll never guess who's stepping up to the plate. Little Dawnie and Andrew!"

Willow leads the way to Giles. The hospital has stretched its official policy, allowing Olivia to share her beloved's room while she rests and he recovers.

They all stand huddled at the foot of their beds, unsure as to what to say or how to say it. As usual, it's Spike who breaks the ice. "Congratulations, pet," he purrs, kissing Olivia on the forehead. "I guess you finally got the old codger away from his books for an evening."

His eyes twinkling with good humor, Giles asks: "Need I mention that you have nearly a century on me, old man?"

Spike smiles, backing away to make room for the rest of the family. The vampire's true age notwithstanding, there were three generations jammed into the little room today, each and every person thrilled with the knowledge that Rupert Giles, grandfather extraordinaire and father-to-be was expected to be around for a long, long time.

Olivia watches from her bed as the children gather 'round their Grandpa. The changes in the man from their last attempt at a relationship are amazing. Giles has become the consummate family man, and now they'll be adding their own little chick to the flock, fates willing.

**February 2013 – Blast from the Past**

In his spare time, Xander manages to finish the Bennetts' basement, and Willa and Treena decide to inaugurate it by holding a joint ninth birthday party. They have so many of the same friends and their birthdates are so close together, it just makes sense.

Theme parties are still a big thing amongst their group, so they turn to their parents for ideas. The most appealing is a Fifties bash. And yes, that's the nineteen fifties.

Between the internet and the vintage stores, they pile up poodle skirts and pom-pom blouses, saddle shoes and leather jackets.

The invitations go out.

Both girls are popular at school, and the majority of responses have been acceptances. Buffy's mind boggles at the thought of nearly fifty children in her basement. She's grateful for the distance it gives them and the assistance in chaperoning by Xander and Molly. The ratio of four adults and fifty kids should be interesting, to say the least.

The decorations are colorful: all jewel-toned balloons and cut-outs of records and soda shops. There'll be simple games and old cartoons. They've rented a jukebox filled with oldies to provide music.

Willa and Treena discuss the shopping list for the menu.

The big day arrives and the adults swing into action. The men are assigned to the kitchen; setting out trays of cheeseburgers, hot dogs and French fries to order. They've even bought an old fashioned milk shake machine for authentic frosty treats.

The women are downstairs, helping everyone into at least one piece of old fashioned clothing. It's a regular beauty parlor as hair is slicked back, ponytails tied, and makeup lightly applied.

At nine years old, the kids are aware enough that posing for pictures in the Bennett household might just mean they'll all end up in a book.

Tara, Tyler, and Will are welcome to mingle with the gang until after lunch, and then it's time for the birthday girls and their friends to do their own thing. One of their favorite babysitters will keep the little ones occupied for the rest of the afternoon, so all four parents can lend a hand with crowd control.

The jukebox kicks things into high gear. Of course, none of the kids are familiar with the dances of the era, and Willa reluctantly allows her Papa to demonstrate with Mama, hoping they won't get all mushy in front of her friends.

No worries for the little hostess – the dances are all non-contact with silly names and easy enough to learn quickly. Before long, Mama and Papa return to their roles as chaperones and the kids hit the floor.

Xander taps Spike on the shoulder. "You do know I have enough blackmail material in this little camera to ensure your cooperation in my nefarious schemes for the next twenty years?"

"I hear Treena's already planning her tenth birthday," Spike shoots back. "She's thinking of dressing everyone up as fairy princesses. I can't wait to see you in harem pants and a veil."

After a rousing game of Simon Says, the adults go upstairs, figuring a half hour break should give them all some peace and quiet time. A video or two should fill the bill nicely and keep their interest until it's time for the next group game.

When Molly makes her way back downstairs to check up on things, she spies a cluster of giggling kids in a dark corner, playing Spin the Bottle. The ringleader seems to be… Treena? She's egging on the other kids, and when it's Willa's turn, she pushes her to kiss the boy the bottle chose.

When both seem reluctant, a chant arises: "Bobby, Bobby, Bobby," until the boy in question leans over and plants a teensy kiss on Willa's cheek.

Willa blushes crimson, but boldly kisses the boy back, and the bottle is about to pass on to the next spinner, when Molly breaks it up. Relief floods her at the baby levels the game is played at, but upset that they've grown up so fast at the same time.

Twister is brought out, and the other parents are called down, and the party resumes its carefree course; not another un-chaperoned moment allowed to pass.

The last of the guests have been picked up, the Harrises go home, and Willa opens the last of her presents. She hands her parents an envelope from Bobby.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Bennett,_

_I'm very sorry for all the hurtful things I said to Willa last year. She's a very nice girl and we get along much better now._

_She's taught me that different isn't always bad, and she's very pretty._

_Thank you for letting me apologize,_

_Bobby Murcer_

"This is the same Bobby that Aunt Molly saw you with?" asks Mama.

Willa blushes again, and nods her head.

**March 2013 – All's Well That Ends Wells**

They all knew it was coming, yet couldn't stop their laughter.

_Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale,  
A tale of a fateful catch  
That started in this tiny town  
And ended with a match.  
  
One mate was a lovely caring lass,  
The other brave and sure.  
What started in the house that day  
Ended with a lifelong tour.  
  
Their lives were often very rough,  
The relationship was tossed,  
If not for the courage of the fearless two  
The couple would be lost.  
  
The family just grows and grows, to never be complete  
With Dawn  
And Andrew too,  
With Buffy and her Spike,  
The Harrises  
Giles and Angel too,  
__Willow__ and their mates.  
  
So this is the tale of the new Wells clan,  
They're here for a long, long time,  
They'll have to make the best of things,  
It's an uphill climb.  
  
The first mate and the second too,  
Will do their very best,  
To make the others comfortable,  
In their newly married nest.  
  
So join us here at the beach dear friends,  
You're sure to get a smile,  
Rehearsal dinner for the family  
Here on "Wedding's Isle."_

Having Andrew in the family will never, ever be dull.

(Yes, I most certainly did bastardize the Gilligan's Island theme. Couldn't be helped (see next drabble). Dawn Wells will irrevocably be linked in my mind to the show.)

It couldn't be helped. The moment she knew she was to become Dawn Wells, the Gilligan's Island theme was a done deal. She manages to get Andrew to agree to apply it just to the rehearsal dinner, and not the wedding, itself. She still has her little girl's dream of a white wedding dress and veil.

What she never expected is to be four months pregnant at her wedding. And she's absolutely huge! With her slender figure every baby ounce shows clearly. But she glows… she's learned to accept her new figure with aplomb from the best source – Auntie Buffy.

The beach behind the Bennett household is now the de facto place to hold family affairs, but never has it been more appropriate than for Dawn and Andrew's rehearsal dinner. Rough-hewn wooden tables are scattered on the sand and a thatched hut serves as a makeshift kitchen.

Guests are dressed in shorts and t-shirts, except for Spike, of course, though he does forgo the black he favors for cream and white.

A thatched bar will become the altar for tomorrow's ceremony, officiated by Willow and a local Justice of the Peace.

Spike searches the area for the couple of honor.

He spots Andrew first; the white sailor's hat making him an easy target. A perfectly cast Gilligan in torn at the knee blue jeans, red shirt with white collar and a wide, goofy grin that never leaves his face.

Spike wants to rip his lungs out for touching his Niblet. But she's not, anymore – his, that is. She's Andrew's bride-to-be. He spots her by the water's edge, in a pair of stretch shorts and a red gingham peasant blouse; her hair in braids. If it wasn't for the large swell of her belly, she'd still look sixteen, not twenty six.

When Dawn looks up and sees Spike approach, she shoos her fiancé away. Andrew is reluctant to leave her side, but she insists; this confrontation has been coming for a long time.

She holds her arms out to Spike, though their hug is awkward. The vampire so at ease with his wife's pregnancies is almost petrified to touch her.

"Are you happy for me, Spike?" she asks, looking down at the man she's called brother for so many years.

With tears in his eyes, he whispers: "I don't want to give you away, pet."

"I'll always be your Niblet, Spike."

Taking Spike's hand, Dawn places it on her belly… holding tightly when he flinches. "It's okay, Spike. You know I'm not gonna break."

"So beautiful, Bit," the vampire said in awe. "You positively glow."

"As long as it's not bright green, I'm a happy little camper."

Cocking his head to the side, Spike gently holds Dawn around the belly and listens. "You do know you've got more'n one sprout in there?"

Dawn smiles. "Yeah, we know. Not sure how many – maybe we'll have triplets, and beat you and Buffy on the multiples thing.

"Be careful what you wish for, sweet."

The wedding takes place the following night under a blanket of stars. There's a crisp breeze blowing, making jackets and shawls a necessity for the guests.

Will and Tara throw violets down the wedding path. Almost four years old, they take their flower children responsibilities very seriously. Willa is the senior flower girl, and carries her basket of flowers proudly before her, wearing a garland of violets in her hair. Buffy is next; a beautiful matron of honor.

As one they rise from their seats when Spike and Dawn emerge from the hut to begin the walk to the altar.

While Andrew awaits his bride, Spike takes the time to give his Niblet the final once-over. Dawn takes his arm and slowly they make their way down the aisle. Placing a kiss on her belly and smoothing back her veil, Spike hands the young woman over to the man she loves.

They stand in front of the altar – Mutt and Jeff in stature – staring into each other's eyes as if they've invented the institution of marriage; first listening to Willow, then the Justice.

Rings are exchanged, words are spoken and Mr. and Mrs. Wells face the crowd. Married at last.

**April 2013 – What's New, Pussycat?******

Cheshire Cat's behavior is decidedly odd, enough so to alert Buffy. She hides in dark spaces and has taken to dragging bits of clean laundry around the house. Can't find a sock? Look for Cheshire; she's usually sleeping on it. Underwear gone missing? Again, find Cheshire, find the panties.

After not seeing her for two days, Buffy enlists Spike's aid in finding the errant kitty. She worries that the animal might be sick or worse… and panics that one of the children will find her, first.

As usual, it's the smell of blood that leads Spike to Cheshire's hiding place.

In an empty bookcase shelf, in a dark corner of their basement, lays Cheshire, on a pile of missing laundry. Nursing from her swollen nipples are the proverbial three little kittens.

"Looks like we should have listened to Bob Barker after all an' had our kitties spayed and neutered." Spike shakes his head, already hearing the begging from his children to keep the kittens.

Buffy is relieved. When Spike began to track Cheshire by her blood scent, she was sure it was time to have that "all living things die" speech with the children, and she wasn't ready for it.

**May 20, 2013**** - Birth of a Nation**

The phone rings mid-stroke at some god-forsaken hour and if they hadn't been awaiting news about Dawn, the phone would have joined countless others on the junk heap. Sure enough, it's Andrew. Dawn's gone into active labor nearly two months premature.

A hurried phone call has Molly on her way to watch the children as Spike and Buffy ready to leave for the hospital. Buffy thanks her lucky stars she was able to talk her sister into temporary US residence until the baby's birth.

Following in her sister's speedy footsteps, Dawn has delivered twin sons by the time they arrive.

Spike smiles knowingly at the news of the multiple birth, having heard the heartbeats at the wedding. However, even he is surprised when Andrew stumbles out of the delivery room with an idiot's grin of delight and four fingers held high.

"Tell me you're doing a Nixon impression, mate."

With no small amount of pride, he gives them the good news: "Jonathan, Jeremy, Jason, and Jesse can't wait to meet their Aunt and Uncle. Dawnie's fine, and says to tell Buffy 'nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah!' for some reason."

Buffy laughed. _Better her than me_. "Let's go meet our new nephews."

The quads are soon whisked away to incubators for safety's sake, each weighing in near an amazing four pounds considering their early arrival date. Dawn sits, propped up against the head of the bed like a princess, even dressed in hospital blue.

"Finally beat you at something, you little howler monkey," she says as Buffy enters the room. "Gonna make breast feeding interesting, though."

"And you're goin' to have to learn to tell the little buggers apart," Spike snickered, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Our lads are the hit of the nursery."

"Moving back to England's gonna be tough."

Buffy decides she _hates_ the airport. It's here that she's losing her little nephews and their parents for who knows how long, and her heart aches. Plucking each child from his carseat, she and Spike nuzzle into the crooks of their necks, breathing in the soft sweet smell of baby powder and innocence.

When the announcement comes to start boarding the flight, everyone is in tears. Dawn and Andrew promise to flood their email with pictures, and to call. It's not enough, but will have to do.

They hold their own children that much tighter as the plane takes off.

**June 2013 – Mr. Mom**

Life is more hectic for some than for others. The Wells family finds out that Andrew is more suited to being a stay-at-home parent than leader of the Council, while Dawn thrives under the challenge. Her knowledge and facility with languages is invaluable, and her husband is more than happy researching demons from their home computer.

The children are thriving under Daddy's attention, and they, in turn, bring out the best in him. With the added help of a neighbor, Andrew is able to meet all the demands of his children until Dawn comes home and returns to active motherhood.

Giles' recovery is coming along nicely. Being at home gives him plenty of time alone with his wife since she's confined to bed rest for the duration of her pregnancy. At forty one years old, being a primapara and her earlier collapse put her into the high risk category.

When he realizes Andrew is incapable of taking over for him at the Council, he's ready to cut his recovery short, but word comes in from other members that Mrs. Wells is doing a phenomenal job, and there will still be a Council for him to return to when he's ready.

**July 2013 – Goodbye, Kitties / Hawaiian Splendor**

It's time, and the teary eyes and sniffles are not going to sway Spike from his appointed task. The kittens _must_ be farmed out… no matter how Buffy tries to get him to change his mind and she's gotten very inventive in her later years.

The children pet the ginger puffballs one more time after Cheshire gives them her final sniff and cleaning, and Papa's off to play stork. Two kittens go to Treena and Will, along with a good natured "who's pussywhipped now, Harris?" slipping from Spike's lips.

Kitten number three ends up with Bobby, making Willa very happy.

After the earlier expense of gathering the entire family at Giles' bedside, Willow and Rebecca decide to keep their handfasting private. The ceremony is Jewish and Wicca, fulfilling their spiritual needs. Willow finally gets to indulge her fantasy and wears a tux.

It's been agreed that should all things work out, everyone will gather at Angel's for a Christmas party to celebrate the group's good fortune and status.

They have a portrait taken – both women against an Hawaiian sunset. Leaning against each other, staring off towards the horizon and their future, their faces catch the glow of the setting sun.

**August 2013 – Send in the Clowns**

Xander promises Will he can pick out where he wants to go for his birthday this year. The four year old is ecstatic, and insists on going to the Circus. He doesn't want a whole crowd of children, just Tara, but of course Tyler and Willa are invited along, too.

"Oh, Xander. When will you ever learn?" Molly hugs her husband in sympathy, knowing full well how crazy clowns still make him. "Maybe you can talk Will into going someplace else for his birthday?"

"A promise is a promise, Mol. It's time I grew up and faced those Bozos down."

Molly doesn't know who had the best time; Will, for being the center of attention when the clowns found out it was his fourth birthday, or his father, who found out that not all clowns hid knives in their costumes and scared the hell out of people.

Nobody bothers with dinner or birthday cake. No circus trip is complete without gorging on popcorn, cotton candy, and soda. Everything else can keep until tomorrow.

Willa and Treena hang out watching television, and the twins follow Will upstairs to bed. Xander calls Buffy to let her know the kids are sleeping over.

**September 2013 – Lessons Learned**

A large white envelope arrives in the mail bearing two smaller envelopes, each sealed with an elegant "G" stamped in maroon sealing wax. The first announces the marriage of Giles and Olivia on September seventh.

The second heralds the birth of Braden Harper Giles on Friday the thirteenth.

Congratulatory phone calls are made; along with the obligatory "How could you get married without us much less have the baby?" noises. Disappointed feelings are assuaged with promises of a visit as soon as possible.

Two new pictures grace the Bennett mantle. The newlywed couple – and a dark haired, green eyed charmer.

It's also the start of a new school year for the children. Willa and Treena begin fourth grade, and the twins and Will start their last year of Pre-school. The girls are thrilled; they both are in Ms. Walker's class. So is Bobby Murcer.

Ever since her birthday, Willa's little crush has grown, and she finds herself doodling "Willa and Bobby" and "Willa Murcer" all over the inside of her notebook.

It falls open on the ground in front of Bobby, and Willa freezes, petrified that he'll make fun of her again and tears well up in her blue eyes.

Bobby says nothing, just closes the notebook and hands it back to Willa. He avoids her for the rest of the day. No talking, no laughing… and she's grateful for the silent treatment over the other possibilities.

As she walks past him to get off the school bus, he hands her a piece of notebook paper, folded into a little square. He doesn't meet her questioning gaze, just shoos her out the doors.

Upstairs in her room, door closed and sitting on her bed, she unfolds the paper and reads: "I like you, too. A lot."

She whoops with glee!

After dinner, Willa takes the phone into her room and closes the door, sitting with her against it to keep nosy little siblings and parents at bay. She tends to forget the sensitive nature of Papa's hearing, and he gets the full gist of her conversation with Treena.

Mama takes a disdainful view of his eavesdropping, however, and lets him know in no uncertain terms. There is nothing more sacred than girl-talk or a diary, and if they want their daughter to trust them with the more important matters in her later life, they have to respect her privacy now.

Papa hands the wrapped parcel to his daughter, who climbs into his lap for a kiss and a hug. He explains that he overheard her conversation with Treena on the phone, and while vampire hearing explains it, he was wrong for staying and listening, and he was sorry.

Willa quietly unwraps the gift, holding the diary tightly to her chest.

"I'm sorry, Mite. You're old enough to be entitled to your privacy, an' the diary's yours, complete with a lock an' a promise. Mama and I will not snoop. But we'll always be here for you if you need us."

**December 2013 – Death Makes a ****Holiday******

Family by family they arrive at the Hyperion, and find themselves mesmerized at the changes Nina has wrought. There's a stories high Christmas tree, decorated to the hilt in the lobby. Dozens of brightly wrapped gifts are already scattered under the tree, properly identified with gift tags.

There is mistletoe in every doorway, and garlands winding up the banisters. All the cards and pictures are displayed on the mantle place. It looks like somebody went through an awful lot of trouble to make his family happy for the holidays.

Angel comes out of his office to cries of "Grandpa! Grandpa!"

He greets each child with an all-encompassing bear hug and a vampire growl to go with it much to their delight. So many children – ten, in all. One sitter, four crawlers, three runners and two young ladies, and he still thinks of Spike as a willful childe.

Standing to the side with his arms around Nina's waist, Angel views his domain. He is one lucky vampire. Perfectly happy? No! But he has a personal reason to continue the good fight; to keep the world safe for those he loves. It's the connection to the world he needs to keep going.

Just as they're ready to head upstairs to a decorated ballroom for a multi-course meal, the front door opens, revealing a surprise guest: Oz!

"Heard there was a little party going down," he says, taking off his coat. "Thought I'd crash."

He's absolutely mobbed by the old gang, Willow and Xander especially. Spike holds back, remembering the last time he saw the little werewolf, he'd been holding several crossbows on him.

Oz takes the initiative and extends his hand. "Beautiful family, man."

"Every last one of 'em, mate," Spike agrees, deeply grateful for his own good fortune, and everyone else's.

After dinner everyone changes into sweats and pajamas. It's all just one big slumber party, and they need comfort. The children's rooms are fitted with baby monitors if they ever decide to go to sleep.

Oz and Nina pair off for a discussion of werewolf species and experiences. Willow, Xander, Molly and Rebecca catch up with going's on over the past year. Dawn and Andrew excuse themselves for a little 'private time' which gives everyone a severe case of the wiggins.

And Angel? He sits in the middle of the floor, arms around Spike and Buffy, watching the children play.


	11. A Downward Spiral

**What Dreams May Bring – Chapter 11 – A Downward Spiral**

**January 2014 – Walk Through the Fire**

Angel doesn't ask for help often, not wanting to put a family man in harm's way. However, this appears to be an easy case – methane breathers have created a weapon that breaches realities, allowing them to strike from the safety of their own dimension.

It should be an easy outing for the vampires. No need to breathe makes them formidable foes against the Rishok's forces.

Making it all the more frightening when Buffy opens the door, seeing her husband nearly unconscious and gasping with the pain in his grandsire's arms.

"It's probably an allergic reaction to the methane," Angel explains.

"Don't worry about me," he says, brushing off her concern. "Let's get our boy cleaned up and comfortable, first. I can wait."

Spike's skin is pinkened, as is Angel's. Apparently methane burns affect even tough as nails vampire skin. Her husband's eyes and nostrils are inflamed; raw and bleeding slightly. Buffy remembers the night he held her tightly, dripping water into sightless eyes to counteract the Sugroth venom and prays.

A quick sponge bath, several mugs of blood later, and Spike finally relaxes.

"Did anyone ever tell you how lovely you are, all soft and fuzzy?" he asks his wife.

Two days later Spike's eyes are fine, but he develops a stubborn fever, hovering around 85 degrees. Buffy's alarmed when he can't even rise from the bed.

"Weak as the proverbial kitten, sweeting. Couldn't get it up with your two pretty hands helpin'," he sighed, the heat radiating from his body in waves.

Aspirin doesn't help. The only thing that brings Spike any comfort is a cool bath, and Buffy's getting used to soaking in a lukewarm tub several times a day.

"Just call me pruney butt," she said, settling into yet another bath, nestled against her husband's heated chest.

The fever and the weakness leave as swiftly as they appear. Spike is back to his horny, boisterous self, pleasing both his wife and his children.

Nobody in Angel's employ has been able to find out anything meaningful pertaining to Spike's illness, or the correlation to exposure of the Rishok's atmosphere. What they know is minimalist. Warm-blooded and breathing beings die; cold blooded and non-breathing beings are usually not affected.

Spike laughs it off. After burning up in the Hellmouth, a little fever's not going to do him in, and once he's up and about... promptly forgets all about it.

**February 2014 – Thoroughly Modern Willa**

Her age is now in double digits! Ten years old and twice the age of her siblings. Officially no longer a little girl, but a budding young lady.

Papa and Mama promise her a very special present when she gets home from school. As Willa heads out for the school bus, she hears Mama grumble: "… and it'll take all that time to set it up, too."

_It_ turns out to be a computer of her very own, complete with printer and a cable modem.

She chooses her screen name: ShiningStar04. A little help from Papa and she's all set.

The first name Willa adds to her Buddy List is… Bobby's. She pulls his last letter from her desk drawer and fills in his screen name – NYbyStorm – in the appropriate spot. She can hardly wait for him to turn on his computer.

Willa listens to the 'care and feeding of a computer' lecture, knows that parental restrictions are set against naughty sites, and understands she's being given a useful tool for schoolwork. She learns how to open Word, and work with Google.

Mama promises to give out her email address to family and friends, and warns her about spam emails.

When musical notes sound indicating her first email, Willa practically jumps off the chair. Clicking on the Yahoo icon, she finds an email from QueenTreena. Seems that Mama has snuck in a phone call to give her best friend the heads up. Papa shows her how to add Treena's email to her address book

After a few minutes, ShiningStar04's Buddy List reads as follows:

Mama – SlayBelle

Papa – WhiteFang

Tara – Tarabelle

Tyler – MightyMite

Bobby – NYbyStorm

Dawn – 1000Eyes

Andrew – Daddyof4

Becky – BeckaBoo

Willow – WhompingWillow

Xander – PapaXan

Molly – MallMolly

Treena – QueenTreena

Will – Willful09

Angel – BroodMaster

Nina – WolfGirl

Oz – UncleWolf

Giles – GrandpaG

Olivia – GrannyO

The sound of an opening door heralds Bobby's arrival online. Willa hurriedly opens the AIM window, and types: "Guess who?"

NYbyStorm answers: "Willa!"

ShiningStar04: "How did you know it was me?"

NYbyStorm: "I know everything. And your mother emailed me your screen name and email. J

ShiningStar04: "I love my new computer! Mama and Papa set it up while I was at school. It's the bestest present ever."

NYbyStorm: "Java misses you, Willa… "

ShiningStar04: "I miss him, too. Wish you guys didn't move."

NYbyStorm: "Me, too. Gotta go, it's time for dinner. Happy Birthday! eleven birthday smacks"

ShiningStar04: "Bye!"

**March 2014 – The Old Gray Mare**

Several weeks after Buffy's thirty fourth birthday, she notices teensy crow's feet around her eyes and her first gray hair. To say she's unhappy is an understatement of epic proportions. The children steer clear of their Mama when they can, and when they can't… Willa, Tyler, and Tara are on their best behavior.

Spike, of course, dispenses no such subtleties. "Come closer, sweeting. Let me see all those pretty little laugh lines that have you all atwitter." He also brushes her hair – running his fingers through golden sable strands – as close to her natural color as either of them remember.

"Gods, Spike," she mutters. "What are we going to do when I'm a wrinkled old lady and you're still as pretty as you ever were?"

He smiled, tilting her face until their eyes met. "I seem to remember when you didn't think you were going to reach twenty-one, pet. In fact, you'd died twice before you made twenty-two. Getting older isn't a curse, but a privilege."

"Says the man who doesn't age," she retorted, mulishly. "I'm gonna look like a dirty old lady robbing the cradle!"

"You'll grow mellower… like an aged wine. Something to be treasured and sipped from."

"You'll be the envy of the geriatric set, my dove. We'll take long walks after dinner; me holdin' on to your walker to keep pace…"

"All right, all right!" Buffy slaps at the man who shares her life and her bed. "You never know when to shut up, do you?"

Spike sighs, knowing that this conversation had been inevitable. "If I could grow old with you, pet… I'd be the happiest old codger in Santa Barbara. In the mean time, you hardly look past twenty-five."

"Flatterer," she murmurs, secretly pleased at her husband's compliment. Pretty lies from a prettier spouse.

**April 2014 - Backdraft**

The Bennetts have a rare night out alone to celebrate their eighth anniversary. During the main course, Spike feels dizzy, but puts it down to forgetting to feed earlier that day.

By the time the dessert cart arrives, Spike can hardly keep his head up. He leans heavily against his wife as she maneuvers him towards the exit and the parking lot. The restaurant worriedly asks after them as they leave, hoping it wasn't something he ate.

Buffy promises to call them back if it turns out to be food poisoning, and they remove the possible offender from the menu.

Spike opens his eyes to the worried faces of his wife, children and Angel, and knows something must be drastically wrong. "Can't a bloke get some sleep around here without becoming a side show attraction?" he jokes.

When nobody laughs, Spike moves to sit up, and feels as if there's a ten ton weight pressing down on his chest. "W-what's wrong with me? Buffy…?"

She moves to her husband's side, concern etched in her pretty hazel eyes. "You've been out cold for the past two days, love. Even the smell of fresh, warm Slayer blood wasn't enough to rouse you."

He wants to vomit. The thought that Buffy had bled for him warms him and makes him ill at the same time. Buffy sees the struggle in his eyes. "It's okay, Spike. Just pricked a finger and waved it under your nose like those smelly salts things. I wasn't gonna open the tap if the customer wasn't drinking."

Willa and the twins climb into bed just to be near their father. His illness is unsettling in a way they can't begin to vocalize. He's never been sick. Papa's always been the rock of the family, nursing everyone through their ailments.

Even Angel is fretting. "If I'd have known you were such a lightweight, boy, I'd have taken Fred with me and told her to hold her breath."

The worry in his eyes unnerves Buffy. Yes, Angel has become patriarchal since accepting their relationship eight years ago, but this raw fear for Spike's unlife makes her worry. What if it doesn't go away this time? What if it happens again? What if it gets worse?

Pressing her lips to Spike's forehead like a good Mama, she can tell his fever's lessened. You haven't eaten in two days. I'll be right back."

For three more days, Spike lays abed, waited on hand and foot. The weakness in his limbs abates slower this time, as does the blurriness of his vision. "Must be old age catchin' up with me," he quips, unhappy with the long looks on his family's faces. "Don't take on so, poppets," he tells the children. "Papa'll be back to his old self soon."

Willa looks at Papa, for the first time realizing that her father might be lying to her… placating her with wishes instead of facts. She's growing up, fast – and her pedestals are crumbling. She's not happy.

**May 2014 – Goodbye to You**

Willa slams open the front door, crying: "Mama! Mama! I've got horrible news! When school is finished for the year, Bobby's family is moving to New York!!!" She throws her bookbag down on the kitchen table. "That's all the way across the whooole country."

Mama says nothing, just holds out her arms to comfort her not-so-little one

"And I won't get to see Java anymore!" she wails. "I miss him already and he's not even gone yet."

'Oh yeah,' Buffy thinks, absentmindedly scratching Tigger behind the ears as he walks by. 'It's the cat she's talking about.'

_Love hurts, baby._

Conversations with Bobby's parents show they're not unsympathetic to their son's misery over moving, either. They help set up several 'play dates' to allow them time to say their goodbyes. They go to movies on weekends and do their homework together several times a week.

At Willa's urging, Mama plans a dinner party with the Murcers and the Harrises. She knows Bobby's moving isn't the end of the world. At least he's still alive, unlike the kids _she_ went to school with. When they left, it was usually due to death.

But it hurts Willa, and that's all that matters.

It feels like a wake instead of a dinner. Willa does an amazing impression of Wednesday Addams – all glower and snap, for a change acting just like the unhappy child she is instead of appearing more mature than her years. Even the younger children stay out of her way.

She and Bobby hide in the playroom after dinner, playing hand after hand of cards. The activity was repetitive and distracting; just what they needed.

Will came in and sat next to Bobby, staring at him closely for a few moments.

"What's up, kiddo?"

"Don't worry, Bobby. It won't be forever."

**June 2014 – A Bloodless Coup**

School's out for summer, the Murcers have moved away, and Willa's moping, so it doesn't seem out of character when the twins start acting wonky. It comes to a head over lunch, when they refuse to drink their blood.

Very conscious about her family's health after Papa's latest bout of _whatever_, Mama's had it up to here with their attitude. "C'mon, guys. You know you need blood to stay strong."

"But Mama, it tastes funny," Tara insists, arms folded over her chest. "Tastes like icky pennies an' Tyler an' me don't want it anymore."

Tyler nods his head in agreement.

Papa hears the commotion and joins his family at the table. "What's up, mites? Mutiny over Mama's cookin' again?"

Tyler crinkles his nose, shoving his glass over to Spike. "It's stinky, Papa. Tara an' me won't drink it." he pouts, folding _his_ arms over his chest, matching his sister's pose.

A sniff and several swallows tell Spike that there is nothing wrong with the blood, so perhaps… "Mama, why don't we try holdin' off on the blood for a week or two," he mused. "They took to it like fishies to water when they needed it. Maybe they don't anymore."

** b July 2014 – ****New York****New York******

In a spur of the moment decision, Willow and Becky stop off in California before heading east for their vacation. If Molly and Buffy don't mind, they want to take the older girls to New York for ten days. They have a sightseeing touristy trip planned, and they think the girls will enjoy being pampered and made to feel grown up without their parents.

With last minute hugs and kisses from their parents and siblings, they head off to the airport. Willa and Treena tour of the cockpit and receive a pair of pilot's wings to pin on their shirts.

The ladies have a fabulous time in Manhattan. They visit the Empire State Building and are amazed at the view from the Observation Deck. They're so high up… so unlike anything in either Santa Barbara or Hawaii. It's breathtaking.

They spend an entire day shopping at all the department stores and boutiques, ending with a makeover. Haircuts for all, makeup tips for Willow and Becky.

Willa doesn't say anything, but she grows quiet when she thinks that she's so close to Bobby, and can't see him. She doesn't want to ask for more than she's been given from her Aunties.

It's one of the biggest highlights of their vacation. Grandpa Angel's Wolfram & Hart connections come through and score them season ticket holder's seats for a Yankees/Boston game. Even though he's an "old man" of forty, Willa and Treena still ogle and drool over Derek Jeter.

In fact, they're so busy checking out his fielding prowess during the warmup session, they don't notice a surprise visitor who's joined them in the box.

"Bobby!" Willa squeals when he tickles her from behind. She and Treena both hug their friend, happy to see him. The adults smile.

Bonus: Yankees beat Boston, 18-3!

The girls spend the night with Bobby and his parents, allowing Willow and Becky some alone time. A wonderful evening is had – pizza for dinner, DVD's, popcorn and a happy little Java soaking up the attention from everyone.

Willa, Bobby, and Treena dress for the theater; another surprise. The doorbell rings, and a chauffeur ushers them into a stretch black limousine, Willow and Becky already inside.

The show is a revival of Guys and Dolls, and the colors, songs, and dances entrance the youngsters, while the love story thrills the adults.

Papa would say: "Damon Runyeon was a bloody genius."

It's a quiet trip home. The girls are exhausted and sleep the entire flight. Willa's face is still tearstained from the airport farewell with Bobby. They've promised to continue with emails and IMs, but it's not the same as seeing each other. It will have to do.

Willow and Becky watch over their sleeping charges. It's been a wonderful vacation, leaving the two women with plenty to think about. Perhaps even adopt a little one of their own. Neither feels the need to biologically reproduce, and there are so many little ones in need of a family to be considered.

**August 2014 – Mind Over Matter**

When Will pesters his mother to call Tara for the fourth time in fifteen minutes, she becomes annoyed, sending him to his room for a time out. Instead of going quietly as he usually does, he begins to wail, screaming: "Call, call, call!" over and over again. Molly insists he calm down and stay in his room until he can be civil and polite.

An hour later, Treena lets her parents know that Will is still crying, throwing things around in his room.

Xander stands outside the door, hearing Will cry: "Call Tara, call Tara, need Tara." He steps inside.

"Enough already, William Giles. You can't always play with Tara. She has her own family and other friends as well as you."

Will looked at his father, fiercely rubbing the tears from his eyes. "Don't wanna play. Tara's in trouble. Need to find Tara."

Hellmouth born and bred, Xander finally takes his son seriously and calls the Bennetts. "Hey, Spike. Can I speak to Tara for a minute?"

"What's up, mate? Tired of the wife already?"

"Not even the slightest bit funny, old man. Will seems to think there's something wrong. He's been crying about it for the past hour."

An uneasy feeling settles in the pit of Spike's stomach, as he reaches out with his senses in search of his youngest daughter… and finds nothing. "Call you back in a bit, Xander," he says, trying to keep calm.

"Buffy, where's the little bitlet? Will's buggin' his folks somethin' fierce – says something's wrong with Tara."

She shakes her head slowly, trying to think of when she last saw her daughter. "Tara was playing outside with Willa earlier, but Willa's been in the house for the past couple of hours. Are you sure Tara's not in the house?"

Panic sets in.

They find Willa in the basement, listening to music. She's upset… says she left Tara outside about an hour or so ago, playing on the swingset. Mama shushes her daughter when she begins to cry. "You did nothing wrong, sweetie. Tara's allowed to play on the swings alone. We'll find her, I promise."

The sun is setting, and Spike is pacing – unable to go out and look for his little one. Buffy comes back inside with Tara's sweater. "It was stuck between two slats on the back fence. She must have gone into the woods in back of the house."

The sun sets and Spike dashes outside to join his wife. Not too far into the woods, they hear: "Mama! Papa! Help!" It's faint, but she doesn't sound like she's in pain, so they relax fractionally. Buffy aims the flashlight slowly in an arc, searching for something… anything… that would indicate where their daughter is.

They hone in on her voice, and find Tara at the bottom of a deep pit – unhurt, but unable to climb out. Apparently, it was filled with leaves which cushioned her fall.

Spike jumps into the pit, and hands his baby up to her Mama.

With Tara bathed and sleeping, Spike calls Xander. "Your boy's earned himself something special from his Uncle Spike. Little one was stuck in a pit behind the house. How did he know?"

"He says he could hear her calling for help. Oh Gods, Spike. We should have listened to him the first time he told us to call you. We wasted so much time." Xander was beside himself, knowing the little girl suffered unnecessarily because they wouldn't listen.

"It's all right, mate. We found her, safe and sound. I'd look into this. Ask his Mama what abilities P'linth's might have."

The next day, Molly brings Will over to visit with Tara. He gives Harry the Hedgehog back to her, saying she needs him more now. When they're safely in the playroom, the Spike and Buffy corner their friend for information.

"Some P'linth demons have the ability to sense other people," she says. "We're fairly empathic, and can read people we care about from great distances. I never figured that Will would inherit the trait, being half human."

"We're bloody glad he did, pet. Saved our girl some real grief."

Molly promises to test out how far her son's abilities reach.

**September 2014 - Inferno**

It's been so long since the last attack that the Bennetts are unprepared when Spike's mysterious malady strikes again. They're sitting in the middle of a parent's meeting for the twins' kindergarten year, along with the Harrises, when Spike appears to speak to thin air.

"Honey, who are you speaking to?" Buffy asks, concern coloring her voice.

Spike rolls his eyes, touching her cheek tenderly. "I know it's been awhile, pet, but you could say hello to your Mum. Came for a special visit, she did. Wants to see me."

Buffy's cheek burns where her husband's fingers brushed her skin.

Xander helps get Spike into the minivan, leaving Molly to get all the school information and bring the youngsters back. By the time they reach home, the vampire is babbling nonsense; talking to his mother and Joyce about the children and his wife and their extended family.

It freaks Buffy out more than she's willing to admit. "I need to get him into a cool tub. It worked the last time to knock his fever down."

"This has happened before?"

"This is the third time, and it's worse than ever. I'm scared, Xander. I can't lose him. I just… can't."

Buffy manages to force-feed a mug of blood down Spike's throat before he passes out. She and Xander spend the night at his side, staring at the vampire as if he's going to go up in ash at any moment. His temperature has climbed to one hundred and five degrees, and his body is covered with a sheen of sweat.

He spends the next week unconscious; not rising to feed or move. The children are frightened, and Angel comes to stay, bringing a shaman well versed in vampire curses, poisons and ailments, but to no avail. Nothing seems to help.

When he finally regains consciousness, Spike is a changed vampire. His hair is breaking off in patches and it looks like he's lost twenty pounds. His eyes are dull and unfocused and he has trouble recognizing anyone.

Buffy's grateful to Molly for picking up the children earlier in the week. If their Papa couldn't recognize his own babies, it would scar them for life.

It takes three more days for Spike's to come back to himself, and another week for him to regain some strength and weight. There's a haunted look to his eyes that wasn't there before.

Spike's afraid.

One by one the children file into their parents' bedroom, staring at the man in bed. Eyes wide, Willa whispers: "Papa?" and doesn't advance another inch closer. Tara and Tyler grab onto their Mama and start to whimper.

"It's okay, mites," Papa says softly. "I know I look like a poodle's back end, but it's still me."

The twins reach Papa first, running their hands over his newly shorn head. His hair would grow back, and the buzz cut was preferable to missing patches.

Willa looks into her father's eyes and knows just how close they came to losing him.

**October - December 2014 – In Someone's Bad Books**

Spike is depressed. At first it's nothing Buffy can point a finger at. The vampire is still a loving father and husband, but he's quiet. She misses his more boisterous side, both in bed and with the kids. He's still sweet, and tender… attentive to everyone's needs but his own.

The next few months blend together, and the isolation becomes obvious, Spike won't speak with anyone outside of his immediate family. Refuses calls from Giles, Angel, and even Dawn. He stops going out with the children at night.

And then their sex life wanes. This time Spike has the headaches.

Lovemaking – when it happens at all – has turned soft and sweet. It's as if Spike tries to memorize her body. Each stroke is slow and measured, the touch and glide of his fingers gentle… as if Buffy were a fragile piece of glass.

But it's not Buffy who's fragile. After making love he places a kiss on her nose, and rolls over, curling into himself… and away from her. She wonders if his illness is making a comeback.

Eventually Spike refuses to leave the bed. He won't feed more than once every couple of days. He cries when he's alone.

The children refuse to go into the bedroom anymore. Willa says Papa's eyes are emptying, and it scares her. Tara and Tyler peek in from time to time, but they are no longer acknowledged.

Buffy brings in the big guns. She's got Angel and Giles researching almost full time, trying to find out about the illness and depression in vampires. Something has to work, and soon. By the end of the month, Spike stops feeding, and sleeps more and more. She feels her spouse drifting away.

Angel visits again, determined to snap Spike out of his lethargy, but fails spectacularly.

He sits on the bed and gathers his grandchilde into his arms, hoping sense memory from his fledgling days will rouse his demon. With Buffy's permission, he sinks his fangs into Spike's old claim mark and partially drains him. The demon doesn't even rise in self-defense.

School vacation makes things easier for the children. Angel takes them back to Los Angeles with him. Xander and Molly take turns keeping Buffy company, and talking to Spike who's become comatose.

Several weeks pass, and Spike's condition is unchanged. No fever… but Buffy can tell he's losing ground fast. She falls asleep, sobbing.

Buffy awakens to the sound of cheering and music. She must have left the television on when she fell asleep. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she notices the celebrating on the screen. They've slept away the beginning of the New Year.

January 1, 2015, and Spike is as unaware as he's been for the past two weeks. Something feels very wrong, and she puts her hand to his forehead. Sure enough, he's warm again. The fever has returned. Not as high as last time, but in his weakened condition, it could be the straw that breaks the camel's back.


	12. Circle of Life Part A

**What Dreams May Bring – Chapter 12 – Circle of Life**

**January 2015 – They Say It's Your Birthday**

Buffy sits on the corner of their bed, ghosting her hand over Spike's emaciated face. Never in a million years will she get used to body heat emanating from her husband. It's just not natural. She's so focused on her spouse that the sound of the door opening doesn't register.

Hurrying up the stairs, Dawn rushes to her sister's side, while Willow slips around to sit by Spike, wondering what could affect the vampire to such a degree.

His color is off. She's never seen him quite so pink before, and his breathing is rapid and shallow. _Wait a minute…_

"How long has Spike been like this?" _Take it slow, Will – Buffy looks like she's at the end of her rope._

Buffy raises her head from her sister's shoulder, trying to figure out what her friend is talking about. She's still finding it hard to believe she's not alone at the moment. It's been so long since she's actually spoken to anyone.

"Oh, you mean Spike's color? Or the sweat? He's been feverish on and off all year. It's nowhere near as high as his last fever…"

Willow shook her head. "No, silly goose. How long has he been breathing?"

_What kind of question is that?_ "Spike usually breathes in his sleep. Something you'd never have the chance to notice, but I'm used to it."

"Oookay…" Nervous but trusting a feeling, Willow places her hand on the center of Spike's chest.

Buffy turns, unable to wrap her mind around what she's seeing. "What's with the touchy-feely?"

Grabbing Buffy's hand, Willow places it palm down on Spike's chest, where her hand has just been. Before she can remove it from shock, a warm wrist clasps around her own, and Buffy looks into her husband's eyes for the first time in weeks.

"Bloody hell. Why is it that every time I try an' sleep, someone's pokin' or grabbin' at me? Can't a sick man rest in peace?"

Dawn squeals. She may be twenty-eight years old, but the shock has her reverting to her old, childish habits. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!"

Spike attempts to sit up and fails; still too weak to move even his diminished body weight. There's also the issue of Buffy's hand not moving from his chest. Suddenly, things click into place… Dawn, Willow… "How long have I been out of it this time, luv?"

The news that he's been out cold for at least two weeks leaves Spike speechless. The fact that he's surrounded by women who can't keep their hands off him has him flummoxed. Not that he minds, much… but Dawn groping him gives him a slight case of the wiggins.

"I know I'm a beauty, pet," he says to his wife, "but what's with the group groping?"

The women giggle. The look on Spike's face is priceless.

"You really can't tell, can you?" Dawn smiles, torn between amazement and the need to write this all down for the record.

"Tell what?"

Buffy places his hand over his heart, and waits for the light of recognition to set in. One… two… _beautiful!_

His eyes widen and a soft "Ohhhh" escapes his lips. Alive. He is _alive!_ A real boy at last. In the space of two heartbeats, he realizes he's wanted it all along. To grow old with his wife in the natural order of things. With any luck, he won't be stuck watching everyone wither and die along with Angel. Immortality isn't the boon people think, when everyone you care about is mortal.

"The mites? Where are the kidlets?" he asks.

Spike manages to sit up, feeling an uncomfortable pressure in his lower abdomen. For the first time in one hundred and thirty five years, he has to pee. Blessedly, he makes it to the bathroom without embarrassing himself.

While the happy couple is in the bathroom getting Spike all clean and smell-free in the shower, phone calls go out to everyone who cares. Willow calls Xander, and speaks to Willa, who spreads the happy news with glee.

Dawn opens her laptop, and sends messages to Andrew and Giles. Just that Spike's doing better. The rest will be told in person.

Waiting for Angel to arrive with a doctor versed in the unusual, Willow does some testing of her own. Spike still has his soul, still has his demon, but can't go into gameface. From reading his aura, it appears the demon is fully integrated into Spike's system. He's more like Buffy now – a true hybrid.

Spike's head reels with the information. To not become a burden to his wife and family… to be able to protect them as he always has… this is a blessing. With the added bonus of being able to do it in the sunshine, as well.

The doctor's exam reveals Spike is indeed human. A few drops of blood show no trace of vampirism left in his system. Apparently, the fevers he's suffered from all year purified his system. Painful, but effective.

Angel's sub-vocal growl is heard throughout the examination.

"I didn't ask for this, mate. If it'll make you feel any better, you can dance on my grave when the time comes."

The growling stops. The sobering thought of Spike dying for a final time is enough to stop any petty jealousy over losing the Shanshu. Angel can't suffer the loss of another family member.

"Listen up, Broodypants." Two strides and Spike's directly in front of his erstwhile grandsire. "Vampire or not, we won't stop bein' family. Come too far over the past years to be anything but, yeah?"

The elder vampire doesn't know how to handle this. Vampire or human, Spike is meant to drive him insane. Confusion is evident on his face.

"All I ever wanted is to be loved, Angelus. To have family. Do you think I'm goin' to let you go now? After all the crap is behind us?"

A firm hug and a kiss to Angel's cheek caps the discussion.

**February 2015 – Hello, It's Me**

**FamilyGuy** Allo, Poppet.

**ShiningStar04:** Papa? You changed your screen name! It's true then? What Will said?

**FamilyGuy** How would… nevermind, sweeting. I forget that our little Will's all-knowing about people. Saved little Sis, after all. It's true – all human and sun loving now.

**ShiningStar04 signed off at ****07:11:05 PM******

**ShiningStar04 returned at ****7:38:31 PM******

**FamilyGuy** You okay, mite? Want to talk over the phone instead?

**ShiningStar04: **Do you still love me, Papa?

**FamilyGuy** **How can you ask me that, Willa?**

**ShiningStar04: **I still have demon in me, and you don't. Who is my real Papa… you or the demon?

Spike stares at the AIM box… and wonders how to answer his baby. No, obviously she's i _not_ /i a baby anymore – she's really thinking about her existence. He's not even sure, himself. He was a vampire when she is conceived… man and demon.

**FamilyGuy** Dunno about the actual biology, sweet girl. Also, don't care. I'll always be your Papa. Feelings don't change.

**ShiningStar04: **You won't hate me for having demon in me? And Mama? Now that you're both human and I'm not?

**FamilyGuy** Phhht. You're human, pet. Just with… extras.

**ShiningStar04 signed off at ****08:09:45 PM******

**ShiningStar04 returned at ****8:12:04 PM******

**ShiningStar04:** Papa, I can't talk now. My chest hurts. sniffles

**FamilyGuy** Mite… go talk to Molly right now. I'll be right over.

**ShiningStar04:** **NO!!!!** Stay home, Papa. Please. Don't come. I'll talk to Auntie Molly. I promise.

**ShiningStar04 signed off at ****08:15:33 PM******

Buffy finds her husband crying at the computer desk, head in his hands. "What's wrong, my love? Something with the children?"

He points to the screen – the AIM conversation still staring at him, accusingly.

"Oh, Spike." Buffy sighs, wrapping her arms around his trembling shoulders. "She just needs some time to understand. And she's growing up, herself."

Spike's stomach clenches. His daughter's eleventh birthday is in three days, and he hasn't seen her in almost two months. She's afraid of him. Even through the bloody computer he could feel her terror and the haste of her retreat.

Working through this isn't going to be easy, Buffy realizes. For all his years of experience as a vampire, Spike's a newly minted human being now, no matter how human he's been.

"We'll find some way to make this right, baby. You know how much Willa loves you."

"Yeah, which me? The demon or the man?" echoing his daughter's question.

Willa tentatively walks into her house, while Uncle Xander sits outside in the car. "Mama? Papa? Is anyone home?"

Mama flies down the stairs, wrapping her arms around her daughter in a joyful embrace. "What a

surprise, sweetie. How did you get here? Uncle Xander?"

She nods slowly, "I n-need to see Papa. We were talking on the IM yesterday and I shut it down on him. I know I hurt his feelings."

"He's upstairs in the office. Papa isn't sure you'd want to see him so he's waiting for you to decide."

Swallowing hard, Willa makes her way upstairs.

Papa stays seated and Willa doesn't go to him. Both are too nervous for the hugs and kisses each crave. When he can't stand the silence any longer, Papa speaks first. "It's good to see you, sweeting. Mama and I've missed you so…"

Willa's eyes tear up and her breath hitches in her chest. She's sure the bruised look around her Papa's eyes is her fault.

His baby is fighting herself, trying to act all grown up when all she wants is to be Papa's beloved little girl again. So Spike takes a chance – slowly walking over to his daughter.

"Why did you come here, Willa?" asks Papa.

The young girl sniffles; the wall holding back her emotions crumbling fast. "I-I don't w-want things to be different, Papa. I want to still love you… you are still _you_, right?"

"I feel warmer, an' sometimes my heart beats so loud I swear it blocks out the telly. And I do have to go to the bloody loo like everyone else now." Papa hugs his not so little girl tightly, relief flooding through him when she hugs back. "As for how I feel about my family? Nothing different. I'll always love you."

"Will says you're scared, too. That you think it's going to be hard to be around everyone when you're so changed."

She reaches out, running her hand through newly bleached hair that's grown back enough to curl around her fingers. "You look like Papa, again," she whispers, relief evident. "You've been gone for so long."

"My sweet girl," he murmurs tenderly, "I didn't mean to frighten you or the little mites so. An' I'm feelin' better every day. You'll all come home, soon. When you're ready."

"Can we have dinner at home for my birthday? Together?" Willa asks. "With cake?"

February 13th finds the Bennetts gathered together for the first time in months. Willa's requested meal of baked ziti is sitting center-stage on the dining table, with a huge platter of garlic bread on the side.

The dinner is pleasant enough… everyone's forks going from plate to mouth with relish, but something isn't right. Until… the first piece of ziti lands on Willa's cheek with a plop.

A small cry of outrage escapes her lips as she looks around for the perpetrator of the crime. Nobody acknowledges the drippy red sauce running down her neck and into her new sweater.

A slight shaking of the shoulders gives away Tyler and several pieces of ziti leave Willa's fork, heading in his direction. Unfortunately, Tara gets caught in the crossfire. Tara lets loose her own dinner barrage, catching Papa in the chest, and the children freeze – unsure of his reactions to the horseplay.

Quick as a wink, Papa grabs his wife and hugs her tightly, squashing the ziti between their bodies, making a complete and total mess.

Oh yeah! Same old Papa. Just like that the tension breaks and more food flies around the room. Even the cats get into the act.

Mama fetches the birthday cake once the dining room is clean and everyone has washed and changed. It's a beautiful creation… the top looks like a garden with sugar flowers, butterflies, and grass.

Willa cuts the first slice, and hands it over to Papa, herself. "I want to come home, Papa. That's what I want for my present this year."

A look passes between Mama and Papa, and they silently come to the same conclusion. It's time for their family to be reunited. As soon as it's school break, the Bennett children will come home.

"Birthday wish granted," says Papa.

**March 2015 – The Waltons**

It's a big day for everyone; Tara, Tyler and Willa move back home. The sun shines brightly and Buffy sets out a blanket in the backyard for a picnic lunch. Spike lounges shirtless on their brand new hammock, relishing the warmth of the sun that's been so long denied.

"Mama! Papa! We're home!!" The kids barrel into the yard, followed by the Harrises. Molly carries a basket full of fried chicken to add to Buffy's festive spread.

Spike joins the little group on the blanket, grinning broadly from ear to ear. Sun, friends, family… he couldn't ask for anything more.

"You do know how much you're freaking me out, Spike?" Xander exclaimed, clapping his friend on the back. "Seeing your pasty bod in the sun is doing things to me."

The eloquence of raised eyebrows all around has him replaying his words.

"Oh for… I mean it's giving me the wiggins, and you know it. I've known you for eighteen years, and this is the first time I've seen you in sunlight."

Spike preens. "Wanna tell me if I freckle, Harris?"

The sniggering increases the blush blooming on Xander's cheeks as he hands a gift wrapped package to the ex-vampire.

Spike shreds the paper – as eager to get to the contents as any child to get to the prezzie inside. Pulling the tissue paper open, he sees a black t-shirt. All well and good – black is still his favorite color most of the time.

"Open it, you moron. It's not like a plain black shirt is anything special," Xander coaxes.

Emblazoned across the front of the shirt in red and yellow lettering are the words: "The Phoenix," right across the chest.

Spike looks at his friend's expectant face and chuckles, eventually turning into a deep belly laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Buffy's eyes sparkle as she watches the interaction between the men. There are some days she delves far back into her memories and remembers their seething hatred. This is so much better.

She's died twice, but Spike has her beat. His original death, a re-souling in Africa, his dusting in the Hellmouth, back as a ghost and then undead again, and now a re-birth back to humanity. Even she got the shirt humor.

Spike's laughter draws the children; each looking at the happy man before them. Tyler starts the dogpile. When Spike emerges, kidlets flying everywhere…his happiness matches his wife's.

Happy hugs end the day as Xander, Molly, Treena, and Will go home, leaving the Bennett family intact. As if no time has passed, their nighttime rituals go smoothly… bathing, teeth, stories and kisses before the lights go out.

Mama and Papa aren't sure what to expect from the troops, but hope for a peaceful night. A half hour later, Tara's voice rings out: "Night, Papa." "Night, pet." "Night, Mama." "Night, sweetie."

Five minutes later, the words are seconded by Tyler, and in another fifteen… by Willa.

Life is good on Walton Mountain for Willa, Tyler, Tara and their parents.

**April 2015 – You've Just Turned Human… What Are You Going to Do Now?**

The kids are in school, Buffy and Molly have a planning session for a possible new book, and Spike and Xander decide to take advantage of a glorious Spring day and have themselves some boy time.

And yes, that's _boy_ time. A few hours in the Xandermobile lands them at the gates of the happiest place on earth: Disneyland. Spike is entranced by the sights and sounds of the park during the day. It's like a first visit for him, and he and Xander are determined to see as much of the park as they possibly can in one day.

They head for their first ride: Teacups! Spike's not sure what he's capable of in the strength department anymore – he's still recovering from his resurrection – but he's fast. Faster than Xander, anyway.

Fairly strong, too – if their opposing grips on the turning mechanism are any indication. Not as strong as two vampires against one human… but if Xander's eyes rolling back in his head are any indication… stronger than Xander, too.

When the ride is over, Spike endures several choruses of "Wuss" from his companion He needs to regain his equilibrium by sitting on one of the nearby park benches.

Both men conclude that Disney is a sadistic demon for having developed the ride as they wobble away from the ride. Preferably towards something slow. And not spinning.

Spike's newly human constitution has a lot to learn about the physics of an amusement park, and to borrow a phrase from his wife: 'Spike and spinning rides are not mixy.' When his complexion is closer to peach than pea, the men head over to a costume photo booth.

They turn to each other, each raising an eyebrow in a silent dare. A half hour later, they have presents for their families.

It's an utterly glorious day. No wives, no children… just another guy to be rude and crude with. They go on anything that doesn't spin – even that blasted "It's a Small World" ride. They make it bearable by keeping up a running commentary on places Spike has visited, and Xander keeps waiting for the little dolls to pick up their skirts. It's good to be manly men.

The rest of the day is spent just enjoying the sunshine. Spike buys sunglasses to protect his still sensitive eyes, and the woman in the shop tells them they make a lovely couple.

By the time they leave, the sun has long since set. Xander drives home while Spike drifts in and out of a light sleep. All that fun and sun has left him as sleepy as the twins after a day in the park.

A gentle nudge does absolutely nothing to awaken Sleeping Beauty, so Xander resorts to a more manly measure: the time honored wet willie. Sure enough, Spike awakens with a splutter, frantically digging in his ear to remove the moisture.

He gathers his packages together and stumbles out of the car, no words necessary as the friends part.

"What did you bring me?" "Ooooh! Anything for me?" "Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Never let it be said that the Bennett's angels wouldn't have made Anya proud with their enthusiastic greeting.

"Let Papa inside, and maybe he'll show you," laughed Mama.

Assorted t-shirts are pulled out and admired; a Tinkerbelle necklace for Tara; a set of Mickey Mouse pens for Tyler; a Belle figurine for Willa, who looks at her Papa with adoration for understanding her so deeply.

Spike tells his wife she'll get her prezzie later. She laughs when she sees the foil packets with Mickey printed on the front.

**May 2015 – A Young Man's Fancy**

Graduation day for the kindergarten class and all the youngsters are dressed in their best. No gowns, but mortarboards are handed out to everyone. Traditional blue with a white tassel. Miss Soutar has them line up for a class picture.

While waiting to be called for their 'diplomas', Will turns to the girl on his left; Gracie Peterson. She's a cute little thing with curly brown ringlets, and Will falls hard for her little smiles.

He doesn't notice Tara beginning to stew over all the attention no longer turned in her direction. He doesn't seem to notice Tara at all.

When the ceremony is finished and the kids rejoin their families for an outdoor buffet, Tara clings to her Mama. Will invites her to join him and a few others in a game of ball, but she takes one look at Gracie waiting with the others, and refuses to talk to him.

Shrugging off Tara's attitude, Will heads back to his friends for a spirited game of catch.

Mama notices the exchange between the children, but says nothing – hoping things will straighten out all on their own.

Tyler tries to snap his sister out of her funk but is unsuccessful.

The car ride home is too quiet, and Tara runs to her room without speaking another word when they get home. She slams the connecting wall shut for privacy and cries her little heart out to Harry. Once the tears have stopped, she rips into the little stuffed hedgehog, remembering all the years Will had it, because she'd given it to him when his arm is broken.

Mama knocks on the door before entering, and gets hit in the head with one of Harry's little paws. She sits down on the bed and listens to her daughter's tale of woe.

_Oh, my sweet little girl! It starts so early these days. Things were much simpler when boys had the cooties._ "What's the matter, sweetie?" she asks, picking up the little felt paw from the ground.

Tara sniffles. "Will's a poopy-head! He doesn't like me anymore," she cries. "I saw him playing with Gracie Peterson all day, and he forgot all about me."

"I'm sure that's no true, Tara. Will can have other friends… other girls as friends. You're only six years old."

"Then why does it hurt so much, Mama? Will is _my_ friend."

Mama sighs, and hugs her tightly.

**June 2015 - Woman**

"Mama, I don't feel well," Willa announces when she walks into the kitchen. "My stomach aches, and I'm so very tired."

Pressing her lips to her daughter's head, Mama doesn't note a fever. She pulls back, looking at Willa's general appearance.

She's grown at least four inches in the past month or so, and developed a bit of pudginess around… Aha! Buffy's so thrilled they've already had the birds and bees discussion. It makes this so much easier.

"You know your body's been changing," Mama says, "Maybe you're getting your period. Let's go look at that kit you sent for."

_My First Period._ Pink letters painted on a white plastic case. Buffy is grateful that Children's Digest recognizes the varying age of the onset of menstruation and carries the ad in a magazine for pre-teens.

There are several different sanitary pads of varying thicknesses, a couple of slim sized tampons, a box of Midol, and several pamphlets: The Onset Of Puberty, Becoming A Woman, and Your Period And You.

Mama explains the cramps will ease once her period begins to flow, and about the discomfort of the pads, but stops short when she sees Willa's face pale regarding the tampons.

Several weeks later, Willa and Mama find themselves in the backyard, silently weeding the flowerbeds that border the house. Something is definitely up, since gardening in any form is the most hated chore in Willa's repertoire.

"Mama, I got my period two days ago," Willa says softly, unable to look her mother in the eyes.

Buffy simply smiles. Her baby is growing up so quickly. "Do you feel all right, sweetie?" is all she can ask.

Willa nods. "We need to go shopping for…"

Gardening gloves and tools are forgotten, as mother and daughter take a trip to the drugstore.


	13. Circle of Life Part B

**What Dreams May Bring – Chapter 12B – Circle of Life**

**July 2015 – It's A Family Affair**

**Slaybelle:** Squee! I can't believe the boys are coming for a visit. How'd you manage to talk Andrew into making the trip by himself with four two year olds?

**1000Eyes:** snickers Buffy, we've been married for two years. I have ways of making my husband do anything I want. Besides, you do remember Andrew's co-Watcher-in-training is flying with him.

**Slaybelle** Oh yeah… Martin… Melvin…

**1000Eyes: **Marcus, you senile bint!

**Slaybelle** That's it! You have to move back… you sound too much like Spike.

**1000Eyes: **You do say the sweetest things, Sis. Miss you. J

**Slaybelle** Wish you were coming home…

**1000Eyes: **pouts Me, too. That's why Andy's bringing the boys… I don't even have time to see them right now. Stupid prophesies are taking up all our time.

**Slaybelle** Did I ever mention how much…

**1000Eyes:** Yeah, yeah… how much you **_HATE_** prophesies? Heard it all before.

**Slaybelle** rolls eyes Anyway… Spike's at the airport now, waiting for the flight to land.

**1000Eyes:** Bet you still can't get over him going out in the sunlight without a blanket.

**Slaybelle** Heh… it's wonderful, Dawnie. Best of all are the times he's out with the kids. Zoo trips are a real blast.

**1000Eyes:** Oh! Got the piccie of Spike and Xan at Disneyland. Gods, they make a pretty pair of cowboys.

**Slaybelle** snickers The girl who sold Spike the sunglasses told 'em they made a lovely couple. They're still laughing about it. Sometimes I wonder about those two…

**1000Eyes:** La la la… not listening. Nope! Not my virgin ears.

"We're home, pet! Come greet the nephews," Spike calls from downstairs.

**Slaybelle**They're here! Gotta go now. Love you!!! And btw, your ears are about as virgin as your…

**1000Eyes:** Bye, Buff! I'll talk to the guys later. Kiss my boys for me.

Andrew is kneeling, surrounded by four identical little tots all wearing London Fog rain slickers. They turn en masse at his signal and chorus: "Allo, Aun' Buffy."

Enchanted, Buffy helps to unbutton the boys' coats, running her fingers through each head of light brown wavy hair. They're a lovely mixture of their parents – Andrew's textures and Dawn's coloring. Their slate grey eyes are unusual, but gorgeous, all the same.

"Hello, munchkins." Sitting on the ground, she opens her arms to a frenzy of little boy hugs. Thank goodness for video cams and high speed internet connections for keeping in touch.

Spike leads the children off to the playroom, so Buffy can talk with Andrew and what's-his-name? Marcus! There's something about the man that sets Spike's nerves on edge. He can't read people like he used to – can't smell the pheromones, or hear the racing of a heartbeat, but he still has his intuition, and this Marcus fellow is setting off all his alarms.

"Unca Spike! Unca Spike!" The tots clamor for his attention, and Spike pushes the unease to the back of his mind. He takes out some long put away age appropriate toys, which leave the boys totally disinterested.

"Baby toys," says Jonathan of the blocks on the floor. "Boring," says Jessie, facing the baby puzzles. Jeremy and Jason pore through the toy box, looking for something more to their liking. All four boys chorus: "'Puters!" and start pulling on Spike to pull him out of the playroom.

Andrew hands over the American versions of computer programs the boys enjoy at home. "Sorry, mi amigo, but the lads tend to be a little picky in their choice of amusements. Can we hijack a computer for awhile?"

Spike volunteers his. Anything vital is duplicated on Buffy's computer and backup discs.

He heads downstairs, using Willa's computer while Andrew is occupied.

**FamilyGuy** 'Lo, Niblet. The mites are smart little buggers, aren't they? Obviously take after their Mum.

**1000Eyes:** I'm so proud, Spike. Jason has my love of languages. He reads better than the rest if you've had a chance to hear him, and he speaks some French and Spanish.

**FamilyGuy** I'm wonderin' what you think of that Marcus bloke? He a good sort?

**1000Eyes:** Andrew trusts him. I find him a bit opportunistic… but he's a hard worker. Does the Council proud.

**FamilyGuy** Not sure why, but I don't trust him.

**1000Eyes:** I'll check into his background here, but I'm sure my Andy won't let anyone near the boys if he can't be trusted.

**FamilyGuy** You do that, Dawn. I'm keepin' my eye on him, just in case. Talk to you later, luv.

The children are all asleep and Buffy waits for him upstairs, but the light and conversation in the kitchen draw a curious Spike.

"C'mon, mate. I'm sure they'll be more than willing to watch the sprogs. Let's go out and have some fun. No ball and chain to hold you back… we can have a grand old time."

Andrew looks about four shades of uncomfortable. "No can do, Marcus, old pal. Being a parent's a full time responsibility. We're in a strange house, in a strange country. I'm sticking close by to the little ones."

"What are you? Afraid your in-laws are goin' to rat you out to the wife? Gods, mate! That woman has you on a leash, even across the Pond." Marcus snorts, shaking his head. "You need to hang out with more humans. Slayers and vampires and God knows what else are warping you, Drew."

"Slayers and Vam_pyres_ have treated me better than most humans."

Spike's heard enough. "Andrew, one of my nephews is havin' a hard time settlin' down. Be a good man an' tend to the lad." He claps Marcus on the shoulder hard enough to make the man wince. "I'll keep your mate entertained until you get back."

Once Andrew is out of range, Spike snarls: "What the bloody hell are you tryin' to do? Drive a wedge between a man and his family?" He cocks his head, hitting on a possible angle. "You bastard! You want the boy for yourself."

"And if I do? What're you goin' to do about it?"

In just three steps Marcus finds himself up close and personal with one pissed off ex-vampire. "So, Watcher-boy… got a problem hangin' with a mixed lot? Aimin' to spread your poison an' bust up my family?"

Marcus laughs, blustering his way through. "Yeah, I've got a problem. And you… do you know that William the Bloody is a bloody joke all throughout the Council? Man, vampire, and humanish… fuckin' Slayers instead of killin' 'em. Half-breed Hellspawn…"

Before Spike can reach back and deck the man, he hears: "Papa? What's going on in the kitchen? I can hear you from upstairs."

"One word," Spike warns. "One word that hurts my little girl and there won't be enough left of you to mail back to England."

Marcus shoves back at Spike's shoulders and whispers: "One word in the right ear and you and your little family will find themselves on dissection tables. Freaks."

"Sorry you can't stay longer, mate," Spike replies airily as Willa enters the room. "Good thing you haven't unpacked yet. We'll make sure Andrew and the tots get home safely." He turns to his daughter. "What's up, Poppet? Not feeling well?"

"Just thirsty, Papa. Oh, and Mama wants you."

Spike calls a cab for the airport – leaving nothing to chance before he heads upstairs. "Go right to bed, sweet girl. I'll be in to see you after I see what Mama wants."

As soon as her papa leaves the kitchen, Willa rounds on Marcus, gameface to the fore. "Just because Papa didn't hurt you, doesn't mean I won't," she spits. "Nobody threatens my family. They'll know all about you. Grandpa Giles and Auntie Dawn will have your guts for garters."

"You need to mind your manners, child."

Willa roars, taking pleasure in watching Marcus race out of the house.

Andrew apologizes profusely; sick at heart for misjudging Marcus. Dawn and Giles are warned, and the man is summarily dismissed. There is no place for hatred and bigotry – not with the Council changing to accommodate the friendlier demon species desiring to work with them.

They manage to book a new flight home with Becky onboard. Her familiarity with the quads is a big help to Andrew.

The Bennetts sit down and agree that bringing anyone new into the family must be done with the utmost caution. It hurts to pop the bubble for the youngsters, but not everyone means well.

**August 2015 – To Catch A Bookworm**

Back to school shopping is completed, and as a reward, the Bennetts and the Harrises split up for a girls' and boys' weekend. Not that the girls weren't asked, mind you, but they prefer a little pampering to roughing it.

Xander and Spike take their sons on a fishing/camping trip; complete with tent and sleeping bags. Will bounces around, helping his father set up the tent, while Tyler is less than enthusiastic about the whole thing.

They all enjoy wading in the river; the air is hot and water refreshing, but Spike watches his son close himself off during dinner.

Instead of hanging around the campfire and toasting marshmallows, Tyler crawls into the tent, and burrows into his sleeping bag.

Spike stands to go after him and Xander grabs at the back of his shirt. "If I were you, I'd give the boy some time alone. You probably haven't seen him do this at home because he's been happy to have you back… but when Tyler stayed with us, he'd withdraw when he was upset."

"Why would he be upset? He seemed fine, earlier."

"Trust me on this. He obviously needs to talk… just give him about an hour's grace."

Some time later, Spike crawls into the tent and finds Tyler reading. Bookmarking his place, the boy hands the book to his father, hoping he won't be upset.

"_Ancient Sumerian for Beginners_?" Spike was incredulous. "Ty… what's going on?"

"Don't be mad, Papa. Auntie Dawn sent it to me. I can read a lot of it," he says, brightly. "We send IMs in Sumerian. It's fun."

"I'm not mad, luv. But this is supposed to be a break _before_ books an' learning. All kinds of guy stuff with Will and Uncle Xander. We have fishing planned for tomorrow mornin', early."

Looking at his son's face, Spike realizes he's about to cry. "If you don't tell me what's wrong, Ty, I can't help you."

Tyler scrunches closer to Papa and lets the tears fly. "I want to go home, Papa. I love you and Uncle Xander and Will, but I wanna be home with the computer and my books. It's more fun. To me."

How can he fault the child? As a youngster, he, himself was an avid book reader. True there were no computers or tellies, but William would choose a good book over football any day of the year.

The best Spike can offer is a compromise. "Look, Ty… we're far away from home, and the women have taken over our house. What say you stay tomorrow; come out fishing… but bring your book or anything else you'd like to do while we fish?" Softly, wistfully, he says: "It's good to be outdoors."

Tyler knows how precious the sun is to his Papa after being a vampire all those years, so he agrees to stay.

Looking into his boy's relieved face, Spike makes up his mind to call Angel. They can work something out something for Tyler's special interests.

The girls decide to spend the entire weekend in jammies or sweats. Comfort is the word; in clothing or food. Buffy makes her famous five cheese macaroni casserole, and they order pizza and Chinese food as the mood strikes.

Willa and Treena drift off into their own little corner from time to time, occasionally taking Tara with them. Both mothers have explained the need to include the younger girl in some of their activities, and neither young lady has a problem with doing so.

Point of fact, only Tara has a problem with talk of boys, clothes, and now periods.

"Mama, I'm bored," she whines, looking backwards as Buffy brushes her shoulder length curls.

Buffy throws Molly a beleaguered look. Out of all her children, she just knows Tara is going to be the ball buster. "Tara, we had this discussion. You could have gone camping with Papa and Tyler but you wanted to stay with the girls."

The girl pouts. "I wanted to go camping, but that poopy-head Will was gonna be there. I-I'm so mad at him."

"Tara Rose Alexis Bennett!!"

"It's okay, Buffy. Will can be a poopy-head at times," Molly says. "He'll learn, eventually… or suffer."

Tara stomps off in a fit of pique. Treena and Willa are preening in front of a mirror yet again, and she's tired of playing games with Mama and Molly.

She slams her door shut and heads for her closet, tearing her clothes off the hanger and throwing them into piles on the floor. Little girl clothes for a little girl body. No wonder Will… no wonder nobody ever notices her.

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Tara runs her fingers through her little girl hair, all long and curly, and reaches for the scissors in her desk drawer.

Mama decides her little miss has sulked enough, and goes upstairs to try and soothe her feelings. Such an awkward age – how did any of them survive childhood?

She knocks on the door before walking in, and is shocked at the sight that greets her. Tara's beautiful hair lies in clumps on the floor. Buffy can't move; can't speak; can't even punish her daughter. She fully understands the distress that must have driven her daughter to this act of desperation. Been there, done that, wore the t-shirt.

"Oh Tara," she finally manages. "What am I going to do with you?"

Mama picks up the scissors and evens out the length as best she can. Not much can be saved… hair that once reached to the middle of Tara's back will barely reach the bottom of her earlobes once the hairdresser gets a hold of her tomorrow.

"I'm sorry Mama," Tara cries. "I can't fix it!"

"We'll get your hair fixed tomorrow, sweetie. It'll grow back."

"Not my hair. Me! I can't fix _me!_ I _hate_ boys 'cause they're mean and I don't wanna play with toys and dolls. I just want Will to like me again. "What's wrong with me?"

**September 2015 – For the Love of a Child**

Willow's excited babbling is enough the make the receiver vibrate in Buffy's hand. It seems that the Rosenbergs are about to hear the pitter patter of little feet. They've been working with a private adoption agency for the past year, and it seems that a single mother has agreed to give up her newborn upon delivery.

The nursery is being decorated on weekends, and they're stocking up on baby essentials. The baby's expected to arrive in the middle of October, and Willow promises they'll bring the child for 'inspection' as soon as it's feasible to fly.

They can hardly wait.

Two weeks later, Becky calls, and the mood of this call is diametrically opposed to that of her spouse's. It's bad news on the baby front; for them, anyway. The mother went into premature labor. After staying in the hospital for a week watching over the baby, she decided to keep her son.

The couple is devastated, but Social Services promises they'll remain at the top of the list if and when another opportunity arises.

Buffy looks sadly at the small layette she and Spike had purchased, and places it into the cedar chest at the foot of their bed.

**October 2015 – The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From the Tree**

The day is bright with just a hint of autumn in the air. Buffy sits quietly on the porch swing, watching her husband gather the fallen leaves and mown grass with an old fashioned hand rake. Without an unchanging vampire constitution, Spike has to consciously work at maintaining his 'girlish figure' and tight muscle tone.

Buffy just appreciates the view of his ass as he bends and reaches. Who needs multi-colored leaves when you've got a view like that?

Yard-work done, Spike stands with rake in hand, looking satisfied. Something clicks, and Buffy is off the swing like a shot.

She barrels past Spike and jumps directly into the large neat pile of leaves at his feet, spreading them far and wide.

"Oi, bitch!" he yells, pissed off that all his hard work has been for naught. "I've better things to do than re-rake the bloody yard…"

Looking down at the scattered leaves, his breath catches at the sight of his wife, face flushed with desire and hair fanned out like a halo around her head. She raises her arms to him and his anger dissipates. Spike drops to his knees, and then covers his wife's body with his own.

His hands reach under her bulky sweater to fondle his wiggling woman. At thirty five, her figure is lush and round with a delightful little droop to her breasts as they fill his hands. The epitome of womanhood, all ripe… _William, you git! Get on with it… remember, you both age now._

Buffy's hands aren't idle, either. She manages to undo the buttons of Spike's fly, releasing his hard length into her fingers. Gasping at the coolness of her hand, he quickly grasps the waistband of her sweats, yanking them down and out of his way.

Slight maneuvering, then… bliss.

Sheathed within the soft, slick heat of his wife's body, Spike holds still for a moment – reveling in the feeling of coming home. He moves with long, slow strokes that slowly draw Buffy's body up to meet his own.

Her eyes glisten with warmth and passion and her breath comes in small pants, soon to be swallowed by her lover's kisses.

_Uh oh!_

_Bloody hell!_

They both realize at the same time that spontaneous sex with human participants can result in an expanded family. In for a penny… in for a pound – they continue their lovemaking to its obvious conclusion.

They lie on their backs in the leaves… replete; the heat of the mid-afternoon sun making them drowsy. Buffy has enough presence of mind to make sure they redress, just in case the youngsters make their way to the backyard.

"I think we have to be more careful, luv," Spike says softly. "Bein' human again means payin' attention to family planning. Not that I'd mind, but I think we should talk about it before we get another 'surprise'."

Buffy smiles. "Yeah… cause even as a vamp, you managed to do the deed. I think we're done, though. Our family's complete."

The Bennetts throw open their doors for a haunted house party. They've gone all out for the decorations, from spider webbing on the shrubbery and doors to headstones in the yard.

The house is full of costumed guests both old and young. Even Tyler seems to have gotten into the spirit of the night, dressing up as the Tin Man. Mama is Dorothy Gale, Papa is the Scarecrow, Willa is the Cowardly Lion, and Tara is Glinda, the Good Witch.

Buffy senses something's wrong and scans the room for her husband and children. Willa's at the door, talking to… Dracula.

It only takes a moment for Buffy to realize it's the _real_ Dracula… the one she thought she dusted in Sunnydale. And Willa's gone outside with him. "Spike! Stake! Door!" she cries, pushing her way through the crowd.

Spike is less than a second behind her, and with a glance from the vampire, restrains his wife from leaping to her defense. The sight of Willa swaying under Drac's thrall makes him nauseous – caution slows his steps.

They're all surprised when Willa pulls out a stake and thrusts it into Dracula's heart, dusting him instantly, to the applause of several guests.

The dust begins to reform and Willa growls, watching it dissipate once more. She's so glad Mama told her about that little trick and her own encounter with the well-known vampire, and that she's taken to carrying stakes with her wherever she goes.

She can't shake off the odd feelings anymore; the tummy tingles every once in a while and the urgent sense of danger… Willa supposes this is as good a time as any to talk to her parents. It's not normal, that's for sure.

Mama and Papa linger outside and talk as the party goes on without them.

With the party in full swing, Lorne arrives, decked out in one of his normally flamboyant outfits. The children gather 'round, hopeful for a scary story. Willa hangs over his right shoulder, while Tara and Will each claim a knee. They look at each other warily, but don't say a word.

Lorne is happy to oblige the kiddies and reads The Legend of Sleepy Hollow to all those willing to listen.

He offers a few words to Tara before she wriggles off his lap. Tells her it's time to mend her fences, and that not all attention is good attention.

Willa stays for a little, talking about the twins… she's worried about their behavior as of late. Lorne commiserates – telling her he had a hard time with siblings when he was growing up, but they turned out all right, for Pyleans, anyway.

A hug and a kiss and she's off, looking for her friends. Lorne decides it's time to talk to Mama and Papa. He finds them in the kitchen, taking a momentary breather.

"Hello, Bon Bons. Have a seat 'cause I think you're gonna want to know this."

Parents know when it's about their children, and sit down, quickly.

In short order, Lorne advises the nervous twosome that Willa should be checked out as a potential Slayer. "There's strength in that girl," he says, "and it'll need to be watched."

Lorne frowns before continuing, trying to find the best way to phrase what he has to say. "The twins are going to keep you hopping. Tara's walking down a rocky path… and she'll be asking for help. Only it won't be in her words so you have to listen carefully."

Buffy snorts in frustration. "Can you be any more cryptic?"

"Sure can, sweetikins. Tyler needs to find his center."

**November 2015 – Childish Behavior**

The dividing wall in the twins' room is never open. At six years old, they've become very private people.

Tara finds herself torn. Sometimes she wants to be more grown up. She wants to care about clothes and music and boys. Other times she just wants to be Papa's little girl… but both spots seem to be occupied by Willa.

It's always Willa at the center of everything. Willa has a boyfriend, Willa has her period, Willa has boobs. Willa is a potential Slayer. She sucks up so much attention, that there's none left for her.

Or so it seems.

Her most prized possession is one of her newest gifts from Auntie Willow – a fica… no, focusing crystal. It's made of pretty purple quartz with a small fissure deep inside. Tara has been practicing her media… meditation as she's been taught – every day – and manages to find her 'quiet place' in less than ten minutes.

The crystal warms to her touch. If she listens very carefully, Tara hears a soft bell tone. She concentrates with everything she has, and if she's lucky, can block out thoughts of Have-It-All Willa, Hibernating Tyler, and parents who think she's just a little girl.

Tyler isn't having an easy time of things in school. Whereas he was an easygoing and well liked child in kindergarten, first grade is another story altogether. There's a large emphasis on the physical… team sports and gymnastics – not Tyler's forte.

Ms. Franck sends letters home, complaining of Tyler's combative attitude. He refuses to take an active part in his phys-ed class, and when forced to participate, he stands around, stiff and uncooperative.

Mama and Papa try to talk about the need to participate in school activities, But Tyler is resistant. He says he would much rather read than play.

Papa meets with Ms. Franck when his son refuses to go to school for the third day in a row. He expects to hate the teacher on sight for refusing to work closer with Tyler, and help him through whatever it is that's bothering him in class.

Ms. Franck and the Principal, Ms. Beene, sit calmly and discuss what they see as problematic. Tyler's withdrawn, has very few friends, and likes to bury himself in his books. He may be too bright for the class, and will be tested for advanced placement. They're concerned about his lack of social skills.

They agree to remove Tyler from phys-ed, if his parents are willing to have him checked out by his pediatrician, which, of course, Spike agrees to.

Tyler tests well enough to sit in with the sixth grade English class, and participate for actual school credit. At first he's isolated because of his age, but after a few weeks, Tyler becomes the darling of the class, and is well protected in the schoolyard by his new friends.

Everyone from Ms. Franck to Tyler is relieved, and the boy's attitude improves tremendously. He's happy to go and participate in class once more.

With the spark of learning so strong in the boy, both Mama and Papa agree that he needs more stimulating material than what's being offered in school. Between Auntie Dawn, the demon linguist, and Uncle Wesley and his demon lore, newly pressed into service, Tyler has more than enough new material to keep him happy.

The boy reads voraciously, and apparently has a photographic memory. The amount of information he retains is staggering, and both Dawn and Wes show an interest in fostering his demon education when school is out.

It seems to be a win-win situation for them all.

**December 2015 – Silent Night**

The house is decorated for the holiday; a beautiful tree in the livingroom, completely decorated with popcorn garlands and handmade ornaments. Everything simple and old fashioned. Including presents.

A new pair of shoes or earrings is lovely, but Buffy's got the whole package: a house with a picket fence, a husband, three children, three cats and her health. There isn't another thing she would ask for. Her life is so Norman Rockwell, she giggles.

"What's so funny, luv?"

"All I had to do to get this normal life was give up on the idea of ever _having_ a normal life."

No company for the Bennetts this year. No gala dress up affair, and no visiting family. Everyone is involved with their own little families this year, and that's just fine.

Willa's hopping up and down. Bobby and his parents will be visiting their relatives in Santa Barbara, and have invited Willa out for Christmas Eve dinner, with her parents' permission.

"Mama! Dinner in a fancy restaurant. Please… can I get a new dress? Something special?"

What mother can resist a clothes shopping junket with her daughter? To the mall they go, fighting the holiday crowds tooth and nail, emerging victorious.

Willa appears at the top of the stairs wearing a simple green velvet dress; princess seams and puffy sleeves, showing off her budding figure. Bobby's breath catches in his throat. It's only been a little over a year and a half since he moved away, less since they've seen each other… but in his eyes she's grown up.

Mama and Papa watch the boy drool as he stares at their eldest daughter. Buffy wraps her arm around her husband's waist, silently reminding him that he'd looked at her like that once upon a time.

Spike tells her she's not helping.

"It's just dinner, Spike. And it's with Bobby's parents." Buffy hugs him tightly. "You're gonna give yourself a heart attack if you keep this up."

Spike misses his demon's growl at times like this. The human equivalent doesn't cut it, and he has to settle for glowering crossly.

Willa rolls her eyes at Papa's antics, and Bobby smiles into his hand. All this fuss over a silly dinner with a friend and his parents. Sheesh, you would think they were dating or something lame like that.

Just before she leaves, Willa runs back in and kisses Papa on the cheek.

Spike and Buffy relax in front of their fireplace. The children are all tucked into their beds for the night. The Murcers will be over later tomorrow morning to share Christmas brunch and open presents long stashed under the tree.

They haven't spoken a single word to each other for the past few hours. Both are thinking of the same thing, however – this time, last year – when they'd almost lost each other. Then Spike's newfound humanity. Another unbelievable event in the long line of impossible events that make up their lives together.

Eyes close and sleep claims the happy couple.


	14. Still Waters Run Deep

**What Dreams May Bring – Chapter 13 – Still Waters Run Deep**

**January 2016 – Aloha Oy Vey**

To celebrate the one year anniversary of Spike's second turning and their tenth wedding anniversary, the Bennetts head off to Hawaii for two weeks of fun in the sun with the Rosenbergs.

Xander and Molly are perfectly willing to care for the children, but Tara kicks up such a ruckus about spending time with Will that Grandpa Angel and Auntie Nina agree to come in from Los Angeles.

"You know we shouldn't give in to emotional blackmail," Buffy murmurs to her husband on the way to the airport.

"We'll sit the mite down when we get home, luv," he replies.

Blue skies, blue water and white sand…Spike stretches out on his towel and basks, shamelessly stretching his body like a pale panther sunbathing. Becoming human hasn't dulled his enjoyment of warmth on his skin.

Though Buffy diligently slathers his body with an SPF 50 sunblock, by day 2 Spike's skin is the shade of a boiled lobster. Front or back, lying on the bed makes him miserable, but his wife's hands and aloe vera gel make him believe there's a God in heaven, after all.

Two days later he's back on the beach… wearing a sun hat and white t-shirt.

The following week, Willow gets the phone call she and Becky have been waiting for; Social Services has a child available for adoption. A six month old of mixed Hawaiian heritage, the little girl has straight black hair, light brown skin and bright green almond shaped eyes.

Her mother was young, the father unknown and her family ready to disown her for bearing a child of impure blood. She left the baby with Social Services, wanting a better life for her.

The extensive home study done last year allows the baby to go home with her new parents right away.

Kiana Ivy Rosenberg is welcomed into the fold, and the decision is made for the new family to move back to California once the six month probationary period is up.

Spike and Buffy have the pleasure of enjoying a week with their new niece before leaving for Santa Barbara. Buffy frames the sight of Spike cuddling Kiana to his chest on the chaise in her viewfinder and for just a moment, fantasizes about having another baby… then remembers the three already needing her full attention.

Besides, an Auntie can always visit when Buffy needs a dose of baby snuggles, right?

Angel welcomes the travelers home with tales of their children. Willa was a breeze, spending much of her time with Treena. Tyler's hooked up with Wesley, who's offered to instruct the boy via the internet about demons and ancient artifacts via the internet.

The only real trouble came from Tara, who somehow managed to conjure up several small explosions in her room during a time out in a fit of pique. Nothing but smoke and stink, according to both Angel and Nina.

Still, Buffy will make a thorough sweep of all crystals, candles and magic books in her daughter's possession.

**February 2016 – Little Women**

For two weeks all Willa talks about is her party: the color scheme, the guest list, menus, ad nauseum until the day finally arrives. The playroom is festooned with purple and silver balloons – silver glitter star sprinkles on every surface.

The morning of the party finds Tara standing in the doorway, all the balloons popped and laying about her like puddles. Mama tries to be understanding of her daughter's jealousy, but won't allow her to get away with malicious behavior and banishes Tara to her room over her protests that she didn't do anything.

Papa shakes his head in disappointment.

A last minute dash to The Party Bazaar and the balloons are replaced, but there's been a mini disaster with the cake. It looks like someone's little fingers have gone skating through the frosting, and this time Tyler is confined to his room, again against protests of innocence.

Buffy is ready to tear her hair out. "I swear I'm gonna lock the cats up in the basement as a preventative measure," she grits in frustration. "I thought we were through with this sibling rivalry nonsense."

"I just don't understand why the mites would lie, pet," Spike frowns. "They're good kids."

"Truth or Dare, Willa?" asks Barrie, a mischievous little redhead with a devil's grin.

"Truth."

"Have you ever kissed a boy?"

Willa giggles. This is an easy question, and not really embarrassing. "Yes, I have."

Barrie isn't finished. "With tongues?" she adds slyly.

Okay, i _now_ /i it's a little more personal. Willa blushes pink and nods her head, eyes sparkling at the memory. "My turn now," she laughs. "Meredith, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

The room rocks with the laughter of eight giggling girls as they continue to play, exposing each other's innermost secrets in the time honored tradition of growing up.

Mama and Papa are invited to watch the great gift unveiling. With her siblings still being punished, Willa gets permission to bring them each a slice of cake and a glass of milk. Tara refuses to open her door so she leaves the tray in the hall. Both children still insist they haven't done anything wrong.

Willa listens outside their doors for a few moments. She hears the clinking of fork against plate as Tyler eats his cake, resigned to his punishment. Tara, on the other hand, is throwing things against the wall, muttering words that would make Papa blush.

After passing along her siblings' messages, Willa accepts her present from Treena. Hastily ripping the pretty paper off the box, she holds up three cotton print bra and panty sets. All the females 'ooh' and 'aah' while Papa turns a delicate shade of pink.

It's the second gift that does him in, however. Morrigan's present consists of a can of Skintimate shaving cream, a pack of disposable razors and an electric shaver. Papa's off in a flash with a quick kiss to his daughter and wife, muttering something about leaving before she gets to the condoms and birth control pills.

Mama shares a giggle with the girls before following her husband out of the room and closing the door behind her. "Poor Spike," she coos, taking her husband's hands in hers. "Our girl's turning into quite the young woman, isn't she?"

"Feel like singing a bloody chorus of 'Sunrise, Sunset,'" Spike shakes his head, a look of stunned awe on his face. "Been watchin' her every day. When did she go all curvy?"

Buffy just smiles, remembering her mother's appraisals every couple of years. "It goes with the territory of being parents, I suppose. Selective blindness until it's too late."

**Tarabelle** Hi Auntie Willow!

**WhompingWillow** Hey there, sweetie pie.

**Tarabelle** Mama punished me for something I didn't do. All the balloons got busted for Willa's party and she thought I did it.

**WhompingWillow** So you're sneaking in a secret whine to your old Auntie, are you? Want me to call Mom?

**Tarabelle** I think I did a bad thing.

**WhompingWillow** You, Tara, or you, magicks?

**Tarabelle** Magicks. Remember when Grandpa Angel was here? Well, he punished me, too and I got sooo mad at him and it just went poof and there was smoke and I think they're still here.

It takes three days and several rituals involving waving of smudge sticks and incense to rid the Bennett household of the Puck demons Tara has inadvertently summoned. Eighteen inches high, they look like bald Cabbage Patch dolls whose main purpose is to cause mischief.

Spike catches one locking Cheshire in the upstairs linen closet. Buffy finds one snipping the blooms off their stalks in the garden, and Willa grabs one pushing foodstuffs off the pantry shelves. Everyone is relieved when the Pucks vanish with Tara's last chanted word.

Willow lectures her niece for over an hour on responsibility and magicks.

**March 2016 – Teach Me**

**WWPryce** Good evening, Tyler. Have you looked over the books I sent you?

**BooksRMe09:** Yeah. I really liked i _The Aurelian Order_ /i . Are we gonna be in it? Because of Papa and Grandpa?

**WWPryce** I'll ask your Grandpa if the book is ever revised. It might not be the wisest thing to do.

**BooksRMe09:** Because of people like Uncle Andrew's friend?

**WWPryce** Indeed. Some people are not to be trusted with family secrets. Anyway, I've emailed you your next two lessons. Having a photographic memory certainly comes in handy, doesn't it?

**BooksRMe09:** Especially when I like what I'm learning, Uncle Wes.

Tyler speaks with Papa about their place in the Aurelian order, and he agrees with Wesley. It wouldn't be prudent to list mortal children in a demon history book. It would be all too tempting for some over-zealous or unscrupulous person to track them down.

"Besides all that, Ty, they're probably goin' to write about the end of old Spike. Not bein' a bloody vampire anymore takes me right out of the Order."

"Do you miss being a vampire?"

Papa answers truthfully, without hesitation. "I like bein' with my family in the sunlight more than I miss bein' a vampire."

**April 2016 - Faith**

Willa holds the little package tightly to her chest, the delightful anticipation slowing her eager hands. Bobby's birthday present. He told her it would be delayed, that it was being made special for her… and it is finally here.

She sits on her bed, slowly unwrapping the pretty paper and gently pries off the box's cover. Two items nestle in the cotton batting – a gold necklace with Hebrew lettering, and a silver rectangle with ornate scrollwork and what looks to be some paper rolled up inside.

There's also a letter from Bobby. She settles against the headboard to read it.

_Dear Willa,_

_I hope you like the necklace. It's 'Willa' in Hebrew, in case you're wondering._

_The other thing is a 'mezuzah'. It's for the front door of the house. In simple words, it means '_G-d will guard your going and coming from now and for all time.' _I'm sure your aunts can explain it better if you want to know more._

_I know that we aren't really into religion, but we both believe in all things good and well meaning… and it never hurts to have a blessing for your house._

_I miss you more each day._

_Love,_

_Bobby_

**May 2016 – Bragging Rights**

"Dawnie! How's my favorite sister?" Buffy squeals into the receiver, always thrilled when the younger woman finds spare time to call.

"No wonder Giles always looked so exhausted. This Council stuff is running me ragged."

"Not to mention my nephews. How are the little beastlings?"

"All four boys are reading, and Jason's not only fluent in French and Spanish," she brags with a mother's pride, "but he's picked up smatterings of Sumerian and Hebrew! And Jeremy's a prodigy at the piano. He even reads music."

Buffy's pride knows no bounds. "Is it bad of me to wish you lived closer?"

"Of course not, and I know the boys would enjoy seeing you guys more, too. Oh! Get this… Jesse opens portals! He was sitting in his bedroom and said he wanted a cookie. The next thing I knew, there was a flash of green light, and he showed up in the kitchen. Almost scared Andy to death."

Laughing out loud, Buffy manages to gasp: "I guess there goes our hope for perfectly normal kids. And what about Jonathan? Does he blend into the walls or something?"

"Nope, but he can take apart a computer and put it all back together."

"Gods, girl… Lorne said to keep an eye on the kids. Xander's Will is empathic to some degree, and believe it or not, Willa needs to be tested for Slayer tendencies."

"You mean in addition to the vampy thing she does? And you never said a word about it?"

"Um, yeah? Sorry…"

"Okay, forgetting for the moment that you didn't tell your own _sister_ about the Slayer thing… what about the twins? Anything unusual there?"

"Ty's studying demonology with Wesley by computer, and Tara's into witchcraft. Willow's gonna work with her on proper usage. It'll be good for them both."

"We just got new pictures of Kiana. She's adorable!" Dawn gushes. "You're so lucky they're moving back to California."

"Is this where I try and guilt you into moving back again? Twice in one phone call? I mean, after all… what are older sisters for?"

There's silence for a moment before Dawn continues. "Tell you what, Buff. Andrew and I will talk about it and see what it would mean for the Council. For all of us to be close together again would be wonderful. It would be so good for the kids."

Buffy sighs, hoping against hope for someday.

**June 2016 – Live and Learn**

'_Goddess bless the era of the Internet,'_ thinks Willow. With hope borne of optimism, she and Becky have researched and rented a house in Ventura, California with an option to buy. It's no more than an hour away from their friends. Close, but not too close.

By the time Social Services schedules their final interview, everything is packed for shipping. They sit in the office anxiously awaiting the word from on high, and the smile Ms. Leilani Kai wears entering her office tells them everything they need to know.

Final adoption papers are signed, and Kiana is legally a Rosenberg.

As soon as their belongings leave the house, the Rosenberg family head to the airport. Angel wants to meet Kiana, and he's putting them all up in one of Wolfram & Hart's luxury suites for two weeks.

Lorne helps to organize a welcome home/first birthday party, and Willow breaks into tears when the Bennetts and Harrises show up unexpected. It's so good to be home again, back in the bosom of her friends.

Buffy promises to house sit the day the movers are expected, and will call after everything has been delivered. It can't be soon enough for everyone involved.

Wesley pulls Willow aside a few days before she's scheduled to leave for her new home to talk about Tyler's demonology lessons. He's heard about Tara's little bout with the Puck demons and wonders what direction the girl's lessons are taking.

"I think the twins are remarkably bright children. We should run them through a gamut of tests to see what talents they share, and what is unique to each of them."

"Let's not forget responsibility," Willow insists. "It's an issue I still deal with every day."

Wesley agrees wholeheartedly. "You've grown wise, Ms. Rose… erm, Willow. Lessons well learnt."

Willow smiles gently at Wesley, still amazed at the changes in the man. "When there's so much to live for, Wes, it becomes important to recognize your place in the world – not destroy it. Right now, I find my greatest power is making Kiana smile and my woman happy."

At Wesley's sad expression, she hastens to add: "Which is why I think teaching and encouraging the children is the best thing for both of us. The ability to pass down all the knowledge and experiences we have – it means the best part of us will live on in the future."

"That's a beautiful thought, indeed." Wesley face brightens. He might not have children of his own, but the chance to get close to Tyler and by extension the rest of the Bennett family, makes him happy. The appellation 'Uncle Wes" warms him like nothing else.

He makes a snap decision, eager to get on with this new phase of life. "I think I'd like to spend some time getting to know the children better, with the approval of their parents. Perhaps spend some time with them this coming summer."

Willow nods, looking forward to spending some time with them all.

True to her word, Buffy calls to let Willow know that the movers have finally arrived and it's time to make the trek to Ventura. She promises to order in their favorite pizzas to celebrate the old-fashioned Scooby way.

Both Willow and Becky were looking forward to their new home. What they didn't expect was to be greeted with a fully stocked kitchen, uncrated furniture, and empty boxes.

"I say when you have super strong friends, you take full advantage," grinned Spike.

"Plus… nosy," Buffy chimes in. "Nice lingerie. Remind me to shop with you sometimes."

Spike nods in agreement.

**August 2016 – Give and Take**

Wesley takes up residence in the Bennett playroom for a month. He finds himself fascinated with the woman his erstwhile Slayer has become and the vampire – ex-vampire – she has tamed. From his first ill-placed steps into her life to the fondness and trust she places in him now, Wesley is grateful for the opportunities dropped into his lap.

To be a part of a loving family is beyond priceless to him. It fills a need he's had all his life, one never satisfied by his own coldly reserved parents.

Each open display of affection heals another piece of his heart.

Willow brings a few magickal herbs with her as she and Wes prepare to test the Bennett children. Calling in Willa, she chants an incantation over a handful, and blows the herb over her niece's head.

Willa sneezes as the herbs form a sparkling orange cloud around her. "Does this mean what I think it means, Auntie Willow?"

She smiles softly, knowing her parents won't be jumping for joy at what they've already suspected for the past few years. "Yes, sweetie, you're growing into your Slayer powers, with a side-helping of vampire demon."

Her training will be very interesting, indeed.

The twins are tested as well, showing no indication of slayer or demon powers. Tara and Tyler are equally bright – Tyler having a photographic memory and a minor capacity for witchcraft, while Tara has high retention skills and is bursting with magickal abilities.

They agree to teach the twins the basics that Wes was raised on and Willow bypassed in her eagerness to show off in her younger days. The reasons behind the seemingly boring lessons are explained simply – magicks are a blessing and a responsibility and must be treated with reverence. The consequences for foolhardy use can be severe.

One rule is drummed into their heads above all others. They are never to practice magicks unsupervised. Tara's already learned how things can get out of hand and isn't eager to repeat the experience. She and Tyler agree to follow the rules explained and set before them.

Mama and Papa watch from the doorway, relishing the simple pleasure on all four faces. The twins soak up the knowledge offered like greedy sponges… both book and life lessons alike. Wes and Willow glow as they share part of themselves.

Everybody wins in a situation like this as their family grows stronger.

**September 2016 – Friend or Foe**

Tara finds herself sitting alone on the bench, not so eagerly awaiting the bell to announce the first day of school. Old friends have been treating her like a… piranha. Gracie Peterson sees to that with whispers and pointed fingers.

Mean and rotten, that's what she is, and Tara is determined _not_ to cry because of her. All she needs is the chant of "Cry baby" to add to her misery.

Groups of little girls snicker behind their hands, making the wait intolerable. Just as the bell rings, her escape is blocked. She looks up into Will's sparkling brown eyes.

"A-are you gonna laugh at me too, Will?" Tara sniffled, bravely jutting her little chin out in an unconscious imitation of her Mama.

"I told Gracie to knock it off, and I don't laugh at my friends," he assures her.

Tara wants to believe him so badly. It's been more than a year since Gracie first stuck her stupid nose in Will's direction and she misses him desperately.

The bell rings its final warning call, and after wiping away the few tears coursing down Tara's cheeks, Will grabs her hand as the friends make a mad dash for their classroom.

Tara gets off the school bus with Will and calls home. Since it's the first day of school and there's no homework, she's allowed to stay for dinner and to catch up with her once best friend.

Molly and Xander watch over the two little ones as they sit on the porch swing waiting for Spike to come and ferry his daughter home. There's a sense of peace around the little girl that's been missing for far too long.

"You realize what the future has in store?" Molly asks, nodding in the children's direction.

Xander adjusts his eyepatch, and smiles.

"Life's funny, Mol," he sighs, trying to rub away the headache forming behind his good eye. "If you would have told me when I was a kid that I'd be married to a demon and looking forward to being related to an ex-vampire by marriage of our children… I'd have laughed myself into the funny-farm."

"And now?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He turns to go inside. "Say hello to Spike for me. I'm gonna take some Advil and lie down. This headache is getting worse."

Molly nods, making a mental note to call the ophthalmologist in the morning.

The visit to Dr. Steinmetz proves pointless. Remembering Joyce's condition, he's a nervous wreck until the doctor renders his diagnosis. Xander's eye appears to be perfectly healthy, and reading glasses are all the doctor can recommend to take the strain off for close work. With any luck, the headaches will fade away.

After several weeks of wearing the glasses on the job, the headaches are more manageable – down to maybe one a week and Xander finds himself relaxing. Until he starts making careless errors. Reading numbers backwards, missing a digit, putting things in the wrong column…he opts for stronger glasses.

**October 2016 – In Defense of Family**

Buffy hopes second grade will be easier on her boy thank last year. Unfortunately, things don't work out that way. The boy is quiet and shy, and a group of louts have made it their special mission to terrorize him when the teachers are out of sight.

Spike's heart goes out to his son when once again, the lad comes home bloodied and bruised in both body and soul.

"Why, Papa?" he asks, distress juddering through his small frame. "I try to stay away from them."

How can he tell his son it'll probably get worse before it gets better?

Tyler is astute enough to know one thing for sure – if he brings anyone into his battles it will only escalate things, so he's resigned to fighting his way through school. However, the day he finds his sister cornered by two of the larger boys – David and Larry – something snaps inside him.

In a cold fury Tyler grabs David's arm and spins him around. When the bigger boy laughs, Ty hauls off and decks him with a single punch to his chin. With a fluidity he's never shown before, he heads for the other boy, who tucks tail and runs.

The twins sit in Mrs. Beene's office, waiting for their Mama to answer the Principal's summons. David sits on the opposite side of the room, waiting for his mother.

Everyone listens to the her lengthy lecture on fighting in school and turning the other cheek. Detention is issued for all three children. When Tara complains and relays what actually happened, David is suspended for a week's time and Tyler is given an essay to write on the merits of non-violence and a warning.

Catching Mrs. Beene's wink as he leaves the office gives Tyler an unexpected spring to his step.

**November 2016 – We Gather Together**

In spite of the reading glasses, Xander finds himself unable to read blueprints or fine print for any length of time without developing a migraine. His company has no choice but to let him go. Six weeks before Christmas finds the head of the Harris household unemployed for the first time in ten years.

His severance package is more than generous, but the issue is not money, it's pride. It isn't chauvinism, Xander insists. He doesn't object to Molly becoming the breadwinner. The man just can't stand to think of himself as a burden… a Zeppo after all these years.

Losing a job is not a tragedy along the lines of, say… a death in the family, but it's mourned the same way and Spike decides to help out in a decidedly male show of support. He takes Xander out and they get rip roaring drunk.

The men start with beer, then move on to scotch and whiskey. By this time, the tears are free-flowing complete with sobs and wails. Frustration and grief draw other patrons into their circle and before long the bar is one boat-load of commiserated misery.

Several hours later, Buffy arrives to ferry the guys home.

The Bennetts host Thanksgiving dinner this year. Willow and Becky bring their rambunctious toddler, who takes an immediate liking to her Uncle Xander. Kiana finds his eye patch fascinating. She squeals with delight each time Xander ducks away from her grasping fingers.

Things could be worse, he thinks, as laughter and gaiety surround him. He is truly grateful to be amidst family and friends who constantly remind him of his worth in their eyes.

He'll just sit back and enjoy his family for awhile before worrying about getting some kind of job. Maybe after the New Year. He has time.


	15. Rites of Passage

**What Dreams May Bring – Chapter 14 – Rites of Passage**

**January 2017 – Enfant Terrible**

It starts with a half hour fight to get three peas into Kiana's mouth for dinner. Another half hour to get the remainder of the stew out of the carpet. Fifteen minutes chasing the girl down to strip her for a bath and a half hour to dry the flooded floor. Fifteen more for pajamas and a story.

They watch their daughter sleep; her nut brown face relaxed and peaceful against her pillow belies the two hour struggle that took place to get her into bed.

Willow looks into Becky's eyes, and knows they'd do this again in a heartbeat.

* * *

Willow's grip on the receiver threatens to crack the plastic. "Buffy, I can't take this much longer. Maybe we should have an old-fashioned Scooby research meeting to find out where my sweet little Kiana is and who left this screeching demon in her place."

Buffy's hysterical laughter does nothing to assuage her tension. "Thanks a lot, kiddo. I'm looking for sympathy or solutions and you mock me."

"Oh, poor Willow," giggles "you know I understand." cackle "It's just I'm so glad it's not me! I've been through this three times already."

"Remind me again why I bother to call you?"

* * *

His headaches are back with a vengeance. Xander keeps the pain to himelf, but every now and then he catches Will looking at him as if he knows something. It's unsettling, but the boy never asks, and the father never tells. 

He calls Spike for a boys' night out but there's no pool playing or movie going on the agenda. They sit in the car as Xander finally tells someone of his suffering, begging him to look after his family if something should happen.

Spike knows he's not looking for false hope, so he promises and hopes for the best.

* * *

**February 2017 – Eye of the Storm**

Tara is never far from Will's side these days. His father's suffering is a heavy weight on the boy's shoulders and he only seems to find relief with the youngest Bennett girl. Many days, the two children spend hours with their heads pressed together, whispering secrets, clamming up when people enter the room.

Buffy does her best to get Will to open up about his feelings, but comes away with nothing. "M'fine," he tells her. "Just a little worried about Dad."

It's the slight twitch of his eye that gives him away, and Buffy hugs him a little bit closer.

* * *

Xander's headaches have gotten so bad he hardly gets out of bed for more than an hour at a time. Dr. Steinmetz admits him to the hospital for an MRI. The mystery of his decreasing eyesight and pain is finally solved when the scan's results come back: a brain tumor. 

Surgery is suggested immediately. The tumor is small and localized and pressing on the optic nerve. Removal is complete and the tumor is sent for biopsy.

Molly, Treena, and Will are surrounded by family when the good news comes in. The tumor is benign and a full recovery is expected.

* * *

Two weeks later and the news isn't all good. The tumor caused damage to Xander's optic nerve and he has less than 50 vision. He tries to remain upbeat by cracking jokes. "I've set my sites on a new job, Buff. I heard there's a spot open for a man with a cup, sunglasses, a puppy and a white-tipped cane." 

With a sharp cry, Buffy runs out of the room, unable to deal with his cavalier attitude.

"Sorry, mate. You know how sensitive the girl is to situations out of her control." Spike forces himself to stay his own feet.

* * *

Xander hasn't had a down moment or shed a tear since his loss of vision was deemed permanent. The doctors had warned the family about mood swings, depression, and mourning but Xander seems to defy the odds. His family, however, is another story. 

The strain in the Harris household is painfully hard to bear. Each new joke is like a physical blow to the children and they begin to find excuses to stay away from the house. After a particularly stressful day, Molly makes arrangements with Buffy for the children to stay for several weeks' time. They need a break.

* * *

Several days later, Will gets off the school bus at his own stop. He wants to pick up some books for home work and figures his mom will drive him over later. Hearing loud bangs and muffled screaming coming from his Dad's workroom, he goes to investigate. 

Seems like Xander's situation has finally come home to roost. He's cursing a blue streak and throwing things as hard as he can at the walls. The door opens unexpectedly and Will's hit by a flying block of wood in the face. Blood flies everywhere, and the boy collapses with a small whimper.

* * *

The little sound cuts through Xander's rage like a shotgun blast. He's at his son's side in seconds, wadding up his own shirt to staunch the bleeding. Will is lucky – the wood split his eyebrow but missed his eye entirely. 

With one hand on his son, Xander fishes his cell phone out of his pocket and auto-dials Spike. Within moments they bundle the unconscious boy into the car for another ride to the hospital.

The emergency room doctor manages to stitch the wound shut before Will awakens. He'll soon be sporting an 'x' shaped scar much like his Uncle Spike.

* * *

Hospital policy insists Will stay overnight for observation. Xander spends the night as well, feeling very guilty for hurting his boy, even accidentally. They pass most of the time talking about their eye problems; Xander finally being honest with his son as well as himself. 

A tattered Harry the Hedgehog makes his reappearance with a clumsily stitched scar over his right eyebrow to match Will's. Tara insists on sending the treasured animal along with Papa to ferry the Harris men home. Just because Will's nearly eight years old doesn't mean he can't use a little comfort from an old friend.

* * *

**March 2017 - Mensch**

Spike is flipping out. His baby, his Willa… is flying across country with Treena for Bobby's Bar Mitzvah. With _that_ dress – a form fitting number in cerulean blue organza. Off the shoulder and shirred at the bustline, it gives Spike hives. Thirteen years old and his daughter is bustier than his wife. Wishes he could bleach his brain for thinking of his girl that way.

A right of passage. The little tosser is now considered a man in the Jewish faith. And he's still hot and heavy after his girl.

"Papa, don't you trust me?" she asks, wide eyed.

_Bugger._

* * *

Willa and Treena are picked up at the airport by Bobby's mother. She smiles and waves to them as they deplane and they chatter about preparations for the big event. Getting their hair and nails done, attending the Conservative Jewish service and Bobby's reading from the Torah. 

Willa shows off the Star of David from her Auntie Willow and the Hebrew nameplate Bobby sent her for her last birthday. She only takes them off to sleep or bathe. Next to her California tan, the pendants glow warmly, and the neckline of her party dress will show them off to perfection.

* * *

Bobby stands tall and proud on the dais, singing his Haftorah with clarity in Hebrew, and the Rabbi takes the time to explain it to the Congregation in English, after he's finished. Mrs. Murcer splits her attention between her son's performance and making sure the girls follow along in the siddurs – prayer books – which have English translations, as well. 

It's a strange but interesting experience without a religious background to draw upon, but the girls manage nicely. By the end of the ceremony they're fidgeting in their seats, a little bored and very, very hungry. They're reassured a feast awaits.

* * *

A short limo ride later, and everyone is led into the reception hall. Off come the sweaters that kept their dresses chaste enough for the Temple. It's time to party. 

The music is loud and raucous. The DJ, Jimmy Dee, is wound up and bouncing around the room, already enticing the kids into silly group games. Bobby introduces his friends, grabs Willa and is propelled into the center of attention as the man of the day.

In-between courses, they slide shoeless about the dance floor, watch Bobby and his parents raised towards the ceiling in chairs, and dance the Horah.

* * *

The traditional table pictures have all been snapped and the guests are sated from the abundance of delicious food served. The last remaining organized activity is the lighting of the candles on the cake. Thirteen people or groups of people are given the honor – they are introduced by a song fitting their relationship to the Bar Mitzvah mensch, and treated to a poem, written expressly for them. 

Bobby's parents are called, then grandparents and an assortment of aunts and cousins. Alte cocker – old fart – music is played, and everyone has a laugh over the choices. Friends next, and Willa… last.

* * *

_Five years ago, we met in school,_

_I wasn't very nice._

_Said nasty things and made her cry,_

_It really wasn't right._

_But I've grown up and been forgiven,_

_Her laughter makes me smile._

_She's flown in from __California_

_And I wish she'd stay awhile._

_Willa, come up and light candle number thirteen with me._

The DJ plays _Candy Girl_, by The Archies, as Willa makes her way from the table to take hold of the candle with her friend. Before she can turn to leave, Bobby presses a kiss to her lips.

The photographer captures the moment on film.

* * *

Sarah and Nathan Murcer beam with happiness as they watch their only child begin his journey into manhood. His Haftorah reading was flawless, and now he's able to relax and enjoy the party. 

The candlelighting ceremony makes the adults cry and kids laugh. Each generation brings their own special touch. Even though they've suspected the growing closeness between Bobby and Willa, the PDA is unexpected.

His eyes sparkle with mischief, hers widen with surprise, and they both blush pink with the flush of newly-realized romance.

There will be a flurry of phone calls between the coasts before Willa heads home.

* * *

**April 2017 - Affirmation**

Over lunch, Molly enthusiastically natters on about a decision she and Xander have reached – they're going to try to have another baby.

"I know it's so soon after Xander's surgery, and that nothing is guaranteed, but what better way to get on with our lives than to create a new one?"

"But what if…?"

"Buffy, if anything, Xander's tumor proves that each day should be lived as if it were our last. He's a great dad, and I don't mind being the breadwinner. This way we're both useful… fulfilled. Can't you just be happy for us?"

Buffy hugs her, tightly.

* * *

Buffy proposes a new project for Wonderland Productions: a series of books dealing with family illness. _What's Wrong With Daddy?_ will be first, based on Xander's struggle. No photographs though; Xander's privacy will be preserved. Molly agrees to illustrate it. Both physical and mental illness affect a family's dynamic, and the children's input is valued greatly. 

They pitch the idea to the school system and the publishing company Dawn had mentioned. Their series is greenlighted. Buffy makes plans for the second book – a re-telling of the twins' and Willa's bout with chicken pox.

It feels good to be creative again.

* * *

**May 2017 – Trouble In ****River****City**

It starts with hang up phone calls. Easy to think they're wrong numbers without the courtesy to apologize. When the frequency of the calls increases and they happen at later hours, Willow has the phone number changed and unlisted, solving that problem.

However, within a week the mailbox is ripped from the ground, the garbage cans are overturned and smashed, and flower beds are uprooted.

The heartbreaker is a spray-painted message on the garage: "Go away, lezbo freaks!" Painting over the door doesn't lessen the grief of intolerance, and Becky begins to worry about leaving her family when she flies.

* * *

Molly drops Treena and Willa at the Rosenbergs for a visit when her chores take her to Ventura for the day. Kiana is delighted to see them, and Willow just sits back and relaxes for a change, watching them romp in the backyard. 

They pack a picnic lunch and head out to the park for a change of scenery; lots of mamas and children enjoying the bright sunshine and moderate temperatures. Under the watchful eyes of her 'babysitters,' Kiana strikes up merry babblefests with other toddlers.

Willow shrieks as a water balloon hits her back, drenching the leftovers and blanket.

* * *

A handful of boys are playing nearby with the wobbly missiles, and Willow dismisses the hit as an accident, although none of the children apologizes for their errant aim. When Kiana becomes the next victim, it takes every last vestige of control Willow has to keep from razing the trees in search of the culprit. 

Treena picks up the wailing little girl, and they hastily gather up their belongings and head back home, only to find: "We don't want deviants around our children" splashed in red paint on the driveway.

A shaken Willow tries to explain what's been going on.

* * *

"I don't get it, Aunt Willow. Why would someone call you and Aunt Becky deviants? Aren't you both as human as they are? Don't you both love each other? What could be so wrong?" 

"You know people aren't always understanding about differences. You do remember when your precious Bobby wasn't the kindest boy," Willow gentles.

"But he was just a kid!"

Upset for her friends, Treena tosses in her own two cents. "And look at how much things have changed between the two of you since then."

"I know all that," Willow sighs. "Sometimes people prefer their ignorance to reality."

* * *

The Rosenbergs won't spend their one year anniversary in Ventura. Upon Becky's return, they discuss the merits of moving to Santa Barbara. The community is exceptionally tolerant of difference and they need a safe place to raise Kiana. 

"Looks like it's time for the last Scooby to find her way home," Buffy says softly into the phone. "You know Xan'll be thrilled to have you close by since he can't drive anymore."

Willow thinks that maybe something good will come out of this mess after all. "Now all we need to do is convince Giles to move back," she laughs.

* * *

**June 2017 – Over There**

Dawn is besides herself with worry. What had promised to be a dull day of translations had been interrupted by a call from her frantic husband. Jesse has vanished. Not as in can't be found, though he can't be, but as in opening a portal and popping through it.

They check the house from attic to basement and come up empty-handed. Jesse's never portaled away from home before. Wherever he is, Dawn and Andrew pray their child is safe.

"I'll get it!" Dawn cries when the phone breaks the silence.

Spike's laughter precedes the words: "Anyone turn up missing, Niblet?"

* * *

"Oh, thank God! Is he okay? Did he do it on purpose?" Dawn's wobbly voice makes her difficult to understand but Spike patiently waits until she calms. 

"Little bloke is fine, love. He wanted to play Demons and Slayer with his Auntie Buffy, an' since you were talkin' about payin' a visit anyway, thought he'd pop in first."

"What are we gonna do, Spike?" she wailed. "If the Council catches wind of Jesse's performance, I'm afraid of what they'll do. Kinder, gentler, yes… but controllable portals? He's my baby, and… I'm worried enough about the other kids catching their interest."

* * *

"Maybe it's time to come home, pet. Safety in numbers and all that," Spike says softly. "Buffy would be over the moon to have her sis close by, not to mention the little peanuts." 

Dawn is torn. She adores the life she's carved out in England, but has to admit that the Council's proximity to her children is unsettling. "I'll talk to Andrew. There are too many people here I can't be sure of, and I won't put my babies at risk."

"Talk to Giles, love. Then someone has to pick up the tyke. Don't wanna risk a wonky portal."

* * *

In the end, Dawn decides to fly in, leaving Andrew to watch over the rest of their brood. The entire family gathers to discuss the potential threat to their children and decide, indeed, that the Council needs to be kept at arm's length. 

A realtor is enlisted and a suitable house found no more than ten minutes away from the Bennetts or the Harrises, and by the time the final papers are signed, the Wells family become the cream in a Scooby sandwich.

Move-in is scheduled for August. The trick will be keeping Jesse from being the advance wave again.

* * *

**July 2017 – The Good Old, Bad Old Days**

It's a pleasant evening, and Buffy cajoles Spike into taking a walk. Willa's old enough to babysit her siblings. They end up in the park, swinging gently side-by-side; enjoying the rare cool breeze.

Her feet stop the swing's motion abruptly as her spidey sense kicks in for the first time in years. _Vampire!_ More than one, in fact and her hand reaches automatically for a stake… that isn't there.

"William!" she hisses, not wanting to give away his identity if she doesn't have to.

Recognizing the Slayer's stance, Spike moves to her left side and readies himself for a fight.

* * *

Low, rumbling growls become more pronounced as the vampires emerge from the woods and circle the two humans. 

Nearly fourteen years have passed since Buffy was the active Slayer with nothing to lose but her own life on nightly patrols. Now she has a husband willing and capable of fighting by her side, and children at home who will be devastated if anything happens to their parents. It tempers her urge to land the first blow.

As the five vampires close their circle, herding Spike and Buffy closer together, a war whoop is heard, and suddenly two vampires go poof.

* * *

Through the clearing dust emerge three young girls Buffy estimates to be anywhere from fifteen to eighteen years old. 

"Slayers!" a vampire confirms with a snarl before he takes off, followed quickly by his remaining companions. Two slayers break into an easy gait that implies they won't be back until their prey is dust in the wind.

"At your service, Ms. Summers." The remaining slayer bows in her direction. "And an honor to meet you, Spike." She extends her hand in greeting. "I'm Amber, and my pack girls…" she says, waving her hand towards the trees, "…are Jelisa and Amy."

* * *

Back home, Buffy hugs her kids, takes a shower, and snuggles into bed. 

"Little run-in with the mini-mites botherin' you, m'love?" Spike asks, rubbing the tension out of her neck and shoulders.

"We could have been killed tonight, and the kids would find out they're orphans from the police. I can't believe I've gotten so lax as to go out without a stake. You know, I think I almost miss slaying," she says, wistfully.

"Just lookin' back on a rose strewn path, Buffy. You were the best, but it's time to fully let the next generation take on the mantle."

* * *

With mock indignance, she turns to her husband. "Is this your way of saying I'm too bloody old to wield a stake, mister? I'll have you know…" 

"Not old, pet. Just have different priorities. Not that I have to tell you," he murmurs, brushing her lips tenderly with his. "First thing you worried about was the youngsters. Not you… not me. You've always put them first."

"D'ya ever miss it? The patrolling and your old spot of violence?"

"Told the eldest mite once, an' m'tellin; you. Don't miss being a vampire near as much as I love bein' with m'family."

* * *

Buffy sighs, turning onto her side, scootching back to spoon against her husband. "Don't know why I feel so blue, Spike. It feels like things are starting to pass me by. Amber looks like she hasn't a care in the world… and the little ones hardly looked older than Willa. Was I _ever_ so young?" 

"Younger than Amber first time I saw you behind the Bronze." He smiles into her hair with the memory. "Had a glow about you even then that drew me in."

"And now?"

"A patina that grows with each passing year. Sleep, love. Spike's got you."

* * *

**August 2017 – An Eye For An Eye**

Will wants to celebrate his birthday quietly, turning down his parents' offers of movies or amusement parks. He prefers home and family. Of course, just family includes the Bennetts and Rosenbergs and dinner consists of no fuss, no muss food: pizza and cake.

He shuts his eyes, makes a wish, then blows out the candles on his cake. Grabbing Tara's hand, Will pulls her into the livingroom. Fitted into the wall, is an electronic meditation waterfall with the P'linth Goddess of Prayer situated under the cascading water.

The children clasp hands, sink to their knees and begin to chant, quietly.

* * *

While continuing the chant, Will looks at Tara's face; eyes closed in concentration, her brow wrinkled with effort. He can feel her – in his heart and head. She's an open book to his developing empathic capabilities. 

Words softly falling from his lips, he leans over for a kiss, just as her eyes open wide. She returns the press of his lips; warm and soft.

They're interrupted by Buffy, who's come to collect her daughter for the ride home. She says nothing to her daughter of the kiss. There's time for talking later.

Nobody sees the little idol begin to glow.

* * *

Tara knows she's not supposed to mess around with magicks anymore. She's promised Auntie Willow and Uncle Wes not to conjure unsupervised, but Will needs her help. And Uncle Xander, too. Mama explained all about the tumor; that it damaged his eyesight and there is nothing to prevent it from coming back. 

Praying to P'yohm of the Waters has given her the determination to try and help out. Just a small, harmless healing spell to fix her uncle's eye. Give him back his sight and the job the tumor stole away. She just wants to see her family smile again.

* * *

Molly awakens to her husband's pained whimpers. The gentle brush of her hand across his cheek comes away wet and sticky, and she panics, turning on the light to reveal a small trickle of blood from the corner of Xander's eye. 

A few hurried words to Treena and they're once more on their way to the emergency room, where Xander's eye is swabbed and checked for injury. The examination reveals nothing. No tears, no swelling… in fact, Xander swears he sees more clearly than earlier in the day.

Dr. Steinmetz removes the bloodied patch from his empty socket, and gasps.

* * *

Molly is ushered into the cubicle along with another half-dozen interns and doctors. Xander is sitting on an examining table, getting annoyed at all the gawping and pointing that's going on. "What's going on, Mol?" he asks. "Everyone's looking at me like I've grown a third eye." 

Silently, Dr. Steinmetz hands Xander a mirror. The image is a bit blurry, but staring back at him are two whiskey brown eyes.

"Holy shit!"

It's the understatement of the century. An examination shows 30 vision in the regenerated eye and no idea if it will improve over time. The doctors are stumped.

* * *

The medical staff insists he check himself in for a couple of days' worth of testing. Xander goes home two days later with the doctors none the wiser and his vision improved another 20. 

Everyone gathers at the house for the ceremonial 'patch burning'. It's a little disconcerting to have his head grabbed and his face stared at, but Xander weathers it well. His headaches are gone and he sees properly for the first time in forever.

Tara clambers into his lap, moving his head from side to side. She nods happily to Will, who doesn't leave his father's side.

* * *

Their daughter's little inspection hasn't gone unnoticed by Mama and Papa, who corner the youngster on her way to get another piece of cake. 

"Pretty nifty of your Uncle Xander to grow a new eye, isn't it, mite?" Papa asks. "Think the eye fairy had a hand in it?"

Tara giggles, but says nothing.

"I know. He stepped in a lucky pile of Luke or Leia's poop and his wish was granted."

"No way, Papa. It was me an' Will when we… oops." One look at Papa's disapproving face and she knows a lecture is the least of her worries.

* * *

Willow, Wesley and Grandpa Angel question the children for the fourth time. They demand a verbatim accounting of the prayer offered to P'yohm, and the spell Tara cast to determine what powers have been invoked and the possible consequences. 

"It's not that we're angry your Uncle Xander has his eye back," Wesley chides.

Willow adds: "Not at all. It's just that you promised not to practice magicks without supervision. Not only did you break your word, something went wrong with your spell. You got more than you bargained for."

A decision is made to bind Tara's and Will's powers temporarily.

* * *

**September 2017 – The Big Three-Oh**

Dawn and family are firmly ensconced in their new home and making the most of being surrounded by loved ones. If they're not visiting Buffy, they're with Xander… or the whole troop is at Willow's. The quads are ecstatic at being so close to the other kids. They find a freedom to just _be_ amongst their kith and kin. With them, they're not freaks or prodigies or exploitable resources… just Jesse, Jonathan, Jason, and Jeremy.

For her sister's thirtieth birthday, Buffy schemes with Molly and Willow to throw a memorable party, and comes up with the perfect place and time.

* * *

It's Ladies' Night at the upscale Idyll's Emporium. Dressed to the nines, the women are ushered to a table in front of the middle runway. Drinks are ordered and they're primed and ready for a night's entertainment. They're far from disappointed. 

Pretty men in all sizes bump, grind, strip, and gyrate either singly or en masse, to a loud, pumping techno beat. They roam all three runways, performing for the entire room, but center-stage rates the brightest lights and the most vigorous jiggles, and before long, everyone's fighting for position to stuff dollar bills in the men's tiny leather thongs.

* * *

As the evening draws to a close, Idyll's empties. "Hang on, ladies. Got a surprise for the birthday girl," Buffy giggles. 

A pounding rhythm precedes the lyrics:

_Hi Hi! We're your Weather Girls Ah huh  
And have we got news for you. You better listen!  
Get ready, all you lonely girls  
and leave those umbrellas at home. Alright!..._

_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! It's Raining Men! Amen!  
I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get  
Absolutely soaking wet!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!  
Tall, blonde, dark and lean  
Rough and tough and strong and mean_

* * *

Backstage the men are just this side of frantic. Even though Xander instigated this whole idea by reminding everyone of his 'experience' in Oxnard as a stripper/dancer, he's the one trying to back out of it now. 

And although Xander outweighs his compatriots, Spike and Andrew manhandle him into his costume, while Spike offers his rarely used flask for extra courage. A few gulps, a final adjustment or two, and they're ready to go.

The spotlight hits the stage when the music begins and three leather clad cowboys make their way past the curtains to the gasps of their wives.

* * *

"Howdy ma'ams," Spike drawls. "We hear there's a birthday gal amongst you." He punctuates the end of the sentence with a hip roll, and a dip of his Stetson. 

Xander shimmies to the front, removing his hat and takes a deep bow, placing it in front of his crotch. "Can't let something as important as a thirtieth birthday go unnoticed, now can we men?"

The music cranks up a notch as Andrew faces his wife. "This is for you, my Princess." He tosses his hat into her waiting arms as the beat becomes infectious and his body begins to sway.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Dawn drools. "Check out the packages they're not hiding in those yummy leather pants." 

Buffy slaps her sister lightly, laughing. "Just remember kiddo, only one of those packages gets unwrapped by you. The rest are on a strictly look but don't touch policy."

Leaning back and enjoying the camaraderie, Becky watches as the women in Xander's life flank him, doing a bump and grind that brings a huge smile to his face. His best friend in front, and wife behind him, they double team to pants the man in an unguarded moment, ripping off his cutaway leathers.

* * *

Spike takes it upon himself to rip off his own cutaways, revealing the same teensy pair of black leather shorts that his buddy is sporting. They shimmy and pose to the music, and when Spike bends over to grab his ankles and look through his legs, Buffy hops up onstage and spanks him smartly on his rump. 

"That's my little sister you're waving that thing at," she admonishes, slithering up close and personal for a standing lap dance, then leads him offstage with a yank to the black leather studded collar he's sporting. "I can't wait to get you home."

* * *

The years have been good to Andrew, lending a bounce to his step as he struts to take his place in front of his wife. 

"Come to Mama, big boy," Dawn calls out to her husband. "It's my party and I'll ogle if I want to."

"As you wish, my sweet."

With a calming breath, Andrew reaches down and tears off his own leathers. He swings them above his head, tossing them offstage and pumping his small hips as the music urges him on. He's all alone onstage, and he's _not_ wearing little black shorts like his companions.

Dawn gasps.

* * *

Hands behind his head, Andrew's showing off for all he's worth, sporting a black leather pouch with the image of Darth Vader appliquéd to it. It's a picture perfect moment when he starts serenading Dawn with an off-key rendition of the Beatles _They Say It's Your Birthday_. 

The rest of the table raucously joins in, accompanied by claps and catcalls from Idyll's staff and resident dancers.

Spike chuckles, causing Dawn to smile fondly at him. "What's it to you, older than dirt guy?

"Officially? I'm younger than you are, Niblet," he snickers, setting the table off in paroxysm of laughter.

* * *

**October 2017 – Children Should Listen**

Tara doesn't understand what all the fuss is about. Yes, she knows she and Will disobeyed their parents, and disappointed Auntie Willow and Uncle Wes by doing magick on their own. But why are they still so bloody angry?

Uncle Xander has two good eyes, even though they only meant to fix the one. He's got a new job and he's happy, so why do her powers have to remain bound? She didn't do anything bad. It's just not fair and she's angry.

She crawls under her bed and retrieves the spellbook hidden in a pocket slit into the mattress.

* * *

Most of the ingredients are easy enough to find in her own kitchen. Since all her meditation candles have been confiscated, Tara grabs a box of birthday candles and hopes they'll last long enough to cast the general reversal spell. 

Mama's taking a nap, and Tyler and Papa are over at Will's house. Just a little undisturbed time and it'll all be over. No more restrictions. And she'll prove to Mama and Papa that she can be trusted to not cause trouble with her spells.

The set up is quick, the candles hold, barely, and Tara chants the words carefully.

* * *

Tara quickly cleans up her room. She doesn't want to leave traces of her spellcasting for Mama to find and get all mad about. For a quick moment, the little girl thinks she can feel the tickle at the base of her neck that means Will's trying to make contact but she makes a distinct effort to ignore it and it goes away. When the phone rings, Tara hurries to answer it, not wanting to awaken Mama. 

It's Will, of course. "What did you do, Tara?" he asks. "I can feel something all creepy crawly around you, and it's scary."

* * *

She promises to tell him tomorrow in school. Right now there's too much worry about being discovered. Tara finishes her homework and her chores without any scolding and is very quiet throughout dinner. 

"What's the matter, Poppet?" Papa asks, concerned about his daughter's lackadaisical demeanor.

"M'fine. Just tired. Can I go to bed now?"

Mama feels Tara's forehead, worried about fever. She _never_ goes to bed without a fuss. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong, sweetie? You don't feel warm, but you could be coming down with something."

Tara shakes her head, really wanting to do nothing more than sleep.

* * *

Buffy gets a phone call from the school nurse at 11:30. "Please pick up your child, Mrs. Bennett. You shouldn't have sent her in to school with a fever and nausea. It isn't fair to the other students." Instead of arguing with the obnoxious woman, Buffy tersely tells her she'll be right there, and heads out, sticking a note for Spike on the refrigerator door with a magnet. 

By the time Tara is home, her fever has spiked to 104.5 and after a quick lukewarm bath and a dose of Tylenol, she's bundled into bed where she promptly falls asleep.

* * *

Leaving Kiana at home with Becky, Willow pays an unannounced visit. "How's Tara feeling?" are the first words out of her mouth when Buffy opens the door. 

"I just brought her home from school. How did you…?"

"I got a call from Xander's Will. He got the school nurse to place the call; told me about a talk he had with her – about something she did involving a spell."

Buffy is flabbergasted. "A spell? Are you telling me she's still messing around with magic even after the binding?"

"The spell reacted with the binding. It's meant to teach a lesson."

* * *

Furious, Buffy turns on the red head. "Why didn't you tell me she'd get sick? She's a baby, Will. She's only eight years old!" 

"Buffy, don't you see that she's not normal? She has power and all the arrogance of a child. It's worse than when I first learned about witchcraft and magicks." Willow sighs, sorry that the little one is suffering for her gifts, but she knows intimately that Tara must learn control early or suffer possibly deadly consequences.

"She's so sick, Will. Her fever is so high, and she's vomiting. Maybe I should take her to the hospital?"

* * *

"Mama! Mama!" 

Tara's screams brought the adults running. She's sitting in a puddle of vomit and sobbing uncontrollably. Mama can tell just by holding the girl that her fever has risen. With an efficiency born of practice, she shucks Tara's nightclothes, gathers her child in her arms and sets her down in another lukewarm bath. Tara is so out of it, she doesn't take her hands away.

"Willow…"

"Making with the bed detail. Kiana's trained me well. And I know it looks bad. Magick kickback is a bitch to recover from. You do remember me, right?"

_All too well, __Willow_

* * *

Taking Willow's suggestions, Mama gives Tara a double dose of Advil and makes sure she knows her garbage pail is right by the side of the bed for her to be sick in. It takes three days before the symptoms abate, and by the time she's feeling better, Mama lets her know in no uncertain terms they need to talk. 

Papa explains her illness is a direct consequence of trying to remove the binding spell. Any spell would have left her feeling poorly, but she hit the jackpot with the reversal spell.

This time, she swears she's learnt her lesson.

* * *

**November 2017 – My Body, My Self**

On her way to bed, Mama is drawn to Tyler's room by a faint whimper. When calling to him from the doorway produces no response, Mama enters the room to find him shaking under the covers. Worried that he's in pain, she slowly draws back the covers and finds the reason for his distress. With a firm, constant motion, Tyler Liam James Bennett is masturbating in his sleep.

She gently replaces the covers and tiptoes out of the room, marveling at how quickly Tyler's childhood seems to be slipping by. Eight years old and it's time for the sex talk.

* * *

Ty's newfound sensuality doesn't confine itself in the bedroom. Subconsciously, his hands are always in his pockets, or down the front of his pants. He's reprimanded in school and teased by the other children, but he can't seem to control his actions. 

Papa sits the boy down for a quiet discussion. "I know it feels good, Ty, an' there's nothing wrong with it. Just that there's a time and place for everything. Like in your room with the door closed."

"Do you massurtate?"

Masturbate, love. And yes. Been known to from time to time."

"And Mama? And Willa and Tara?"

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Papa tries to block out the knowledge of his daughters as sexual beings, and fails. "It's natural, pet. It feels good an' doesn't hurt anyone else. Pretty much everyone masturbates at one time or another." 

"I don't mean to do it at school, Papa. It just happens," Tyler complains.

"All you can do is make an effort to know where your hands are. Maybe tellin' yourself to wait until you get home will help. Now that you're aware that it's not acceptable around other people you'll try harder, yeah?"

Tyler nods and hugs his Papa tightly.

* * *

Will grabs Tyler in the schoolyard and herds him towards the back fence. "You gotta see what I found under Treena's bed," he giggles as he pulls a glossy magazine from his backpack and hands it to his friend. 

"Playgirl's College Hunks for 2017," he reads, confused. "Hunks of what?"

"Open it, stupid. Treena thinks it's a big secret, but she looks at all the naked men when she thinks nobody's looking.

Tyler turns page after page, silently appraising the smooth and hairy bodies presented; feeling a strange tingle in his belly at the sight of all those dangly bits.

* * *

"Just hide it until you get home, kiddo," Will chides. "You don't want to get caught by anyone here with that." _They wouldn't understand, Ty._

Tyler hastily stuffs the magazine into his own backpack. "Won't your sister miss her magazine?"

"Who do you think she's gonna complain to? Mom or Dad? If she asks me I can always tell her I have no idea what she's talking about."

"Y-you won't tell her you gave it to me?"

Will shakes his head. "Cross my heart and hope to die. Our secret." He watches his friend head off to class, and smiles.

* * *

**December 2017 – Home and Hearth**

It's Christmas Eve and all's quiet at the Giles household. Braden is tucked away in his bed. The exuberant four year old had to be jollied into bed with one of 'Santa's cookies' and a glass of milk. Even so, Giles knows the boy sits up in bed for another half an hour, waiting for Santa to make his appearance before sleep finally claims him.

All the family phone calls have been made and best wishes exchanged; now it's time for snuggling by the roaring fire and contemplating the upcoming year with his wife of four years by his side.

* * *

He's happy – healthier than he was years ago, and totally besotted with his life. Dawn's absence at the Council has forced him to take a more active role, but he's already looking for a permanent successor. The title of Watcher Emeritus is appealing. 

At fifty-seven years of age, Giles believes he's earned his retirement. Nothing compares to watching Braden grow up, his whole life unplanned and uncharted. Right now, he wants to play around the horses. He loves the way they snuffle food out of his hands.

Olivia presses a kiss to her husband's cheek and heads off to bed.

* * *

Giles picks up his pen and begins to write: 

_My Dearest Girl,_

_The family is all abed and peace reigns, yet I find myself missing you. I know we've spoken earlier, and it was a joy to hear all the little ones. Only they're not so little anymore, are they? Willa's a fine young lady with her heart in the throes of her first love. The twins are extraordinary, and I'm afraid they're going to put you through your paces as they grow up. May I just say 'your turn' in advance? Allow an old man to laugh in retribution."_

* * *

_I'm glad Dawn is out from under the Council's mantle. Her little ones will need to be home schooled to meet their needs and protect them. I'll see if there's anyone I can recommend for that position – someone trustworthy and with no ties to the organization._

_The news about Xander's eye has us totally gobsmacked. To think Will and __Tara__ are responsible for its restoration. It's a good thing their powers are restricted and __Willow__ is there to impress the dangers inherent in overstepping their bounds._

_Speaking of __Willow__…and Becky, of course – their Kiana is a real charmer, isn't she?_

* * *

_I'm proud of you, Buffy. You've weathered so much over the years. I suppose I must give credit where credit is due. Spike… William. You're good for each other. He's come a long way… even before… well, you know. He's a decent man and a wonderful father._

_That's all for now, dear. I believe it's time to get back to my wife. Olivia may have the patience of a saint, but her toes get downright chilly if she's left alone too long._

_Ever yours,_

_Giles_

With a flick of his wrist, Giles closes the lights and heads off to bed.


End file.
